18th Century Girl
by BEN-Beyond the Elusive Nomads
Summary: '"I'm a monster," she said monotonously. Spike shrugged."The best of us are,"' Sired Slayers have always been something to fear, and when that Slayer is a member of the Aurelius line you can bet something amazing is going to happen. A/D/S/B Spuffy centric
1. Chapter 1

**18****th**** Century Girl  
**Chapter One

Spike stared down at the lithe body of the Slayer with a smirk on his lips. He knew that listening to Dru was usually a good idea, but now? It had been a brilliant idea.

There he was, just strolling along the streets when all hell broke loose and people began turning into their costumes. And as luck would have it, the first victim he came upon was the tantalizing Slayer, dressed in a 18th century gown and her blonde hair suddenly replaced with black crimped tresses. The moment the girl looked around and spotted his game face, she fainted.

And now he stood at the end of his bed in the old factory, staring down at her delectably innocent body, her breasts straining against her corset with each breath and her eyelids fluttering slightly.

Oh. She was waking up. He quickly checked the restrains – thin but strong pieces of rope that tied her hands to the headboard and her feet to the foot of the bed. He didn't want to risk her running away. Not that he wouldn't be able to catch her.

He didn't really know what he was going to do with her, but his raging hard-on told him exactly what he wanted to do. Her scent that drove him insane with every whiff made him want to sink his fangs into her smooth, vulnerable neck and drink her dry. Either that or change her. He would decide after he had a little heart-to-heart with her. Either that or after he fucked her.

"Wh…what?" she asked drowsily, glancing around the dank room. She moved to sit up, but was restrained by the ropes. Her eyes widened and Spike relished in the scent of her fear – it was like a drug. She looked at him, and looked even more petrified, "Wh-Who are you?"

"Name's Spike," he said, letting his eyes trail over her body. He'd seen her in tighter outfits, and he knew what a figure her costume was hiding.

"Why am I tied up?" she asked, confused and panicking, "Please, sir, my father – he is very wealthy. If it's money you want, he will give it to you. Please, don't hurt me." Her voice was trembling, betraying her otherwise calm words. Spike chuckled.

"As temptin' as that sounds, tha's not why you're tied up," he said, leering at her. She shivered.

"Th-then why have you trapped me? What is it you want?" Her eyes connected with his, and he smirked before crawling over to her on his hands and knees. She tried to shrink back into the bed and escape his touch. It was futile, though, as he situated himself astride her. He put all his weight on his left arm and slowly ran a cool digit down the side of her neck. She gasped.

"Th-this is not proper!" she cried, squirming underneath him, "We should not even be alone without a chaperone! Oh, what will my father think of me!" Spike chuckled and drug his hand along her bust, making her thrash and buck against him. Spike grinned and pressed his lips against her neck.

"I've never been a proper sort of guy," he whispered, before pulling away suddenly and straddling her hips, staring down at her, "Now, I'm lookin' for someone, and I know that she's in there somewhere." Buffy furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him as if he had just escaped an asylum.

"What on earth are you talking about?" she asked. Spike chuckled and ran his palm along her flat stomach, watched as she quivered under him.

"I'm lookin' for the Slayer," he continued, running his hand lower and stopping at the junction of her thighs for a brief moment, a sly grin taking over his features, "An' I know tha' she can hear an' see every thing tha's goin' on with her body. She's inside of you, fightin', beggin' to be let out and set loose."

"I-I don't understand," she whimpered, and Spike chuckled, gripping the fabric of her dress tightly.

"Don't expect you too," he growled, "As long as the Slayer can hear me, I don't care if you understand a damn thing I say." Then, without any warning, he ripped her skirt from her bodice, pushing the layers of fabric aside and taking in her black lace knickers. He smirked.

"What a naughty girl," he said, running his fingers along her tanned thighs, watching her quiver, "What would your father say if he knew you were wearin' these under that pretty little dress of yours?" To illustrate his point, he snapped the elastic waist against her skin, making her jump.

"Please, sir!" she cried, tears beginning to fall from her face, "This isn't proper!" He laughed to himself and again popped the band. He breathed deep and his eyes widened for a fraction of a second.

Her arousal soaked the air, and he couldn't help but grin in victory.

"So, baby likes it rough?" he asked. Buffy writhed, trying to free herself in vain, and Spike shushed her, leaning forward to run a finger along her tear-stained cheek.

"Don't fret, luv," he murmured, smirking dangerously, "By the end of the night, you're gonna be feelin' very, very good. Better then you've ever felt in your whole life." Her breathing increased from a mixture of arousal and fear, and for the young, nubile blonde-turned-burnet, they seemed to go hand in hand.

Slowly, he slipped a finger under the thin fabric and made his way towards her core. She gasped and cried out in misery.

"Please, do not do this! I-I will never be able to marry, I will be sullied! Please, sir…" She shrieked as he slapped his hand against her bottom, grinning wickedly.

"From now on, I want you to call me Spike," he instructed, "None of this sir business. Never been much for titles…save master. You can call me tha', too."

"Please," she whispered again, hiccupping slightly. Spike ignored her plea and began his descent anew, trailing his finger up her toned thigh and to the edge of her panties before he slipped a finger under the fabric. He traced the edge of her entrance with taunting slowness before pushing inside. He groaned as he felt how wet she was already, how tight.

"S-Spike!" she cried, arching into him with wide, innocent eyes, "Wh-what are you doing!? Why are you touching me there?"

"Do you like it?" Spike asked, licking his lips hungrily – he wanted to taste her, to push his head between her thighs and dine on her as if she were fine cuisine. Buffy whimpered.

"No," she lied, and Spike slapped his free hand against her bottom again.

"Don' lie to me, pet. I can tell – I can always tell," he cautioned, twisting his fingers and watching her face closely.

"I-I do not know…it's so foreign to me. So…strange."

"Describe it to me," he whispered as he slowly pumped his finger inside of her, watching as she writhed and bit down on her lip.

"I-It feels…tight," she explained, closing her eyes and absently moving her hips in time with his finger, "My skin is so hot...it feels strange."

"Good strange, or bad strange?" he pushed. She whimpered – possibly the sexiest sound he'd ever heard come from her lips- and pushed closer to his hands.

"Good," she finally whispered, clenching her eyes, "Oh, this is wrong. I shouldn't be enjoying this – this isn't…"

"If it feels good," Spike said as he slowly pushed another digit inside of her, making her gasp and moan, "Then how can it be bad?"

"But…mother told me that this…that we should get no enjoyment from the joys of the flesh," she continued, moving against him, "That only common street walkers enjoy the- oh! – touch of a man."

"Well, that was a long time ago," he said, smirking as he remembered his human years – sure, they were a century past where she believed herself to be from, but he knew what she was talking about, "In this day an' age, women love this." His fingers sped up, and she mewled, arching against him and silently begging him for more.

He stopped, then, and pulled his fingers free, staring at them with hunger clear in his gaze. Buffy opened her eyes, only to see him press his fingers against her lips. She smelled her arousal coating them – though she did not know what it was – and shook her head. His eyes narrowed.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," he growled, "The easy was is you do everythin' I say and take it without complaint. The hard way is I force you to take it, whether you want it or not."

She shivered and slowly opened her mouth, letting his fingers slip between her full lips and press against her tongue. Instinctively, she swirled her tongue around the digits and took in the taste of her.

What caught her off guard was that it tasted good – tangy and completely unlike anything she had ever tasted before. She began to suckle his fingers feverishly, desperate to get off every drop. Spike groaned, tossing back his head and staring at the ceiling, before finally pulling his fingers free. She whimpered and he chuckled before placing his hands on her hips, grasping her knickers and watching greedily as he slowly pulled them away to reveal her glistening, wet pussy.

"I'm goin' to untie your legs," he said, his tone dangerous, "If you try anythin'…" She nodded, eager to have him touch her again. He made quick work of the knots and freed her dainty feet before he slipped her panties down all the way, shoving them in his back pocket for later. He glanced at her face and found her watching him intently, a virgin blush on her cheeks and her eyes painfully innocent.

He was going to have to fix that.

He grasped her ankle and brought it up to his mouth, smirking at her curious gaze, before slowly running his tongue up her calf and to her thigh, listening as she gasped and mewled in ecstasy. The closer he got to her core, the more he wanted her, the more he wanted to slide inside of her and claim her as his own. He nibbled at her thigh, listened to her gasp, before pressing closer to her soaked folds.

"S-Spike," she whispered, eyelids fluttering shut as she tried to cope with all these foreign sensations. Spike nipped at the junction of her thigh, his cheek brushing against her moist flesh, before he gave in to his desires and slowly ran his tongue along her dripping slit. Buffy gasped loudly, arched against him and strained her hands against the ropes – she wanted to touch him, run her fingers through his hair and push him even closer to her heat.

"You taste like sin," he murmured, before smirking and using his fingers to part her lips. She gasped as his tongue surged inside of her and he felt his eyes roll back as her inner walls surged around his tongue, aching to bring him deeper.

Buffy couldn't breath properly – all she knew was that his tongue was doing things that she never thought would feel so good. If she though about it, it was naughty and wrong, but it was so nice that she didn't care about what her parents would say if they saw their daughter doing such deplorable acts with a man she didn't even know. She didn't think about her reputation, her virginity. All she knew was that she wanted him to lick her everywhere.

"Don't stop," she whispered, pressing her core closer to his face, "Please, Spike. Never stop."

Spike glanced up at her face, her pretty pink lips parted in a soft 'o' and her cheeks flushed from arousal and heat. He grinned and pushed himself back up, relishing in her moan and raising his head to hers. Her hazel eyes were drowsy and clouded with lust, and kept darting down to his glistening mouth.

Before she could ask him why he stopped, he pressed his lips harshly against hers and immediately invaded her mouth with his tongue. She could taste herself on him, and it made her mind completely shut off. All she knew was him, and the things he did to her.

He pulled away, grinning in triumph as he sat back on his heels to his belt buckle. Buffy writhed under him, mewling and silently begging for him to touch her again. Spike chuckled.

"Shush now, pet," he said, "In a minute you'll feel all better."

"Promise?" she asked breathlessly, staring at him intently. He chuckled.

"Swear it on my un-life," he responded as he pushed down his pants revealing his eager erection. She gasped and bashfully averted her eyes. He chuckled and grasped her face, forcing her too look again.

"How is it you get shy now?" he asked, "I just had my head between your legs, eatin' you up, and the moment my pants are down you get shy."

"I-I've never…this is," she whimpered, unable to word what she was trying to say. His cock mesmerized her virgin eyes, made her womb clench in anticipation and need, "I want…touch me." Spike's response was to slap her bum harshly, causing her to squeal and arch up towards him.

"I'm the one doin' the demandin'," he said, "You don' tell me what to do here, pet." She whimpered, but otherwise stayed silent. Her eyes stayed glued to his length and her body shook from a mixture of things – shock, anticipation, lust. Spike saw it all without her having to say a word. He crawled up her body and positioned his length at her entrance before changing his mind and backing off.

"I'm goin' to untie your hands," he instructed, "An' you're goin' to do exactly as I say."

"Yes," she agreed, "Anything." Spike smirked and leaned over her to do as he said. He could feel the heat radiating off her body, and he almost changed his mind. Then he remembered what he wanted, and he kept on his path.

When her wrists were free she daintily rubbed at the rope burns, eyeing him in curiousity as she slowly sat up, pushing her thighs together. He raised an eyebrow and smirked before placing his hands on her knees and forcing them apart again.

"Did I say to cover yourself?" he asked, and she shook her head. He smirked and grabbed her shoulders to pull her close to him. She got on her knees in front of him for want of a better position, and gasped as Spike tore off the rest of her dress, tossing the tattered remnants to the ground and staring greedily at her backside.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked shyly, feeling her cheeks heat up. She had never felt so exposed before – never been looked at by a man in such a primal fashion. It made her feel powerful. Spike simply threaded his fingers through her hair and pushed her face towards his straining cock, grinning down at her shocked face.

"Take it in your mouth," he ordered. She jerked her head up in surprise and he just raised an eyebrow.

"You w-want me to…put…in my mouth?" she asked, her eyes wide and her body thrumming. Spike nodded, and she gulped, "I-I don't…how do you want me to do that?"

"Start slow, then," he ordered, running his thumb over her forehead, "Just take in the tip." She gulped nervously, before slowly lowering her lips towards his cock. She licked her lips and he shivered as her breath bore down on him. His cock twitched in anticipation, and ever so slowly, Buffy wrapped her lips around his length. She shivered before glancing up at him curiously. He groaned, loving the feel of her hot wet mouth wrapped around the tip of his erection. He began to bob her head for her, giving her an idea of what he wanted her to do. It was only when she began to move on her own that he loosened his grip on her head.

"Relax your throat," he instructed as he began to thrust inside of her, getting her to take more of him in. He groaned and his eyes rolled backwards in his head, "Bloody…this is great. Now suck it on your way up." He groaned as he watched her, his cock sliping through her lips and her teeth lightly scraping against his length. He grabbed her hand and placed it against his balls – she needed no direction now. She took control, mildly surprising him, and palmed his sack while she continued to suck his cock like an old pro.

"God, Slayer," he groaned, bucking into her mouth, "Don't stop."

She hummed, sending vibrations down his cock, and glanced up at him through thick eyelashes before removing him from her mouth. He went to complain, but was silenced as she flattened her tongue against his base and drug it up his length. She rplaced her mouth with her hand and began to pump him slowly while her mouth –

"Oh fuck!" he growled as she took his balls into her mouth, sucking them while she continued to pump him.

"Is this okay?" she asked, her voice thick. He groaned.

"Better then okay," he groaned. He felt himself getting close and without warning jerked her up to press his mouth to hers, thrusting his tongue into her mouth and dominating her. She mewled against him and pressed closer while her hand traveled down her stomach to her clit, where she slowly began to rub herself. Spike quickly caught her hand and leered dangerously at her.

"Did I say you could touch yourself?" he growled. She whimpered.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I just wanted to…so badly."

God – if she was this irresistible now, what would the slayer be like? She was probably a hellcat in bed, no doubt about that. He shushed her and pushed her back, pressing his lips to her neck and sucking, bringing the blood up to the surface. He spread her thighs and pushed his hips between her. She gasped as his tip pressed against her slick folds and he shifted his hips, running his tip along her quivering pussy before pushing in all the way in a single thrust.

"OH!" She cried out, clenching her eyes shut as tears streamed down her face, "Oh, S-Spike! It hurts!"

"It'll get better," he said, focusing on the feel of her tight pussy milking his cock, making his mind go fuzzy, "Just relax." He pulled out before slowly pushing back in, listening to her painful cries that only seemed to make him harder. He gripped her ass tightly and growled fearely as he moved inside of her, milking her for everything she was.

"God, you're so fuckin' tight," he growled into her ear, taking it between his teeth and tugging harshly. She whimpered and finally, her hips began to move up to meet his thrusts and her whimpered of pain turned into gasps, moans, and mewls of pleasure.

"S-Spike," she gasped, twisting her fingers into his hair and arching into him, "Oh…don't stop…please."

"So fuckin' hot," he growled, "I love it, your hot little body filled with my cock." She gasped, but he grinned as he movements became steadily more fevered, "Squeezin' me…so fuckin' tight."

"Oh my lord," she moaned, pushing his face closer to her. He nipped at her neck before biting harshly on her jugular. If he was in game face, she would be his to drain, but he wanted to draw this out a bit longer, wanted to have her in ever way.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard and so long," he growled, "You won't be able to walk – every time you see me you'll get so wet that you'll get down on your knees and beg me to fuck you to the ground."

"Mmhh," she moaned, her breathing increasing and her legs wrapped around his waist, her heels digging into his lower back.

"I'm gonna fuck you everywhere," he growled, "In your tight little quim, in your mouth, in your ass." He slipped his finger into her anus, making her gasp.

"Oh…not there!" she panted, and he chuckled.

"Especially there," he growled as he continued to pump into her, making her gasp and writhe under him.

"Y-yeah," she moaned, "Don't…oh god…hmm!"

Spike groaned as the most delectable noises came out of her mouth, filling the room and making him approach orgasm sooner then he wanted. She sounded like a top notch pron star, with her breathy gasps, high pitched moans and girly whimpers. He knew that he had made his choice – he was going to fuck her sideways, and then he was going to change her so she could be his forever. There was no way we has giving this up simply to kill a Slayer.

"Oh god, something's…ohm!" she quivered around him, dug her nails into his back, "I don't know… it's so…OH GOD!"

As she reached her orgasm he began to pump inside of her with all his strength, making her scream and cry out in pleasure. Tears beaded in her eyes as she tried to cope with the sensory overload, and eventually they won out. IT was too much, these feelings, they were nonstop, completely overtaking her and turning her into a wild animal.

"Oh god, SPIKE!" she cried as Spike pulled her closer, his growling turning feral and dangerous as he reached towards his peek. When he came, he bit down on her neck hard enough to draw blood and he feverishly sucked at the pitiful amount drawn while out of game face. She only moaned and pulled him closer, baring his neck completely to him.

He slowly leaned all his weight against her, squishing her with his weight while he lapped at her neck.

"Spike," she whispered, wiggling slightly. He groaned, and wanted nothing more then to take her again and again. It wouldn't take long – his rebound time was impressive. She ran his fingers down his back, smearing the blood she'd manage to draw, and he pulled away to look her in the face. He kissed her, probing her mouth with his tongue and sending her crazy.

"I want you again," she whispered, "I want you to touch me again. Please. I want more." Spike grinned and pulled away from her, his semi-hard cock slipping from her core as he sat back on his heels. He smirked as he said:

"Say pretty please."

-

Buffy writhed in pleasure as she rode him, rotating her hips and running her soft feminine hands down his well sculpted chest. He groaned and grunted as his hands twisted her nipples and the remains of her bodice lay somewhere over the edge of the bed.

When she came for the fifth time that night, she dug her nails into his pectorals and left small crescents along his skin. He followed soon after and when they were finally spent, she collapsed astride him and pressed her mouth to his neck in a soft skin.

"Spike," she cooed breathlessly, "This was…"

"Bloody amazin'," he finished, running his hand over her delectable ass, "and now we get to the grand finale."

"Hmm?" she asked, and he grinned. It was his luck that the spell had yet to wear off – the Scoobies must not have found the answer yet. He was going to turn her, and when she awoke the spell would without a doubt be lifted and he would have his angry slayer, minus a soul and ready to fuck him like a pro. If she was this good when she thought she was a chaste heiress form the 18th century, how good would she be when she was a 20th century girl that always seemed to exude sex (to him at least).

"You're goin' to be with me forever," he explained, "And the only way to do that might be a smidge painful for you."

"Will we be like this every night?" she asked, and he chucked, running his fingers through her hair.

"If you want," he said. He suddenly flipped them over and pressed his mouth to her neck, where he began to suck and draw the blood up. Buffy writhed under him, twisting her fingers in his hair, and gasped as he nibbled her.

"Now, hold still," he instructed as he switched to game face. Before she could ask any questions, his teeth were sheathed inside her neck and blood was running down Spike's eager throat.

"OH!" she gasped, clutching him tightly – to his surprise, her arousal came back full force. He felt himself harden, and without preamble plunged back into her heat while he slowly drained the life out of her. She met him thrust for thrust at first, but as she came her movements still as her life began to slip away from her.

"S-Spike," she moaned as he came inside of her, making her shiver. He pulled away from her neck and glanced at her, only to see her staring at him in surprise. He glanced at her hair and tugged, watching as if fell away and let her blonde tresses fall free.

"Well, well, Slayer," he murmured, "Have a good time?"

"You're a pig," she murmured, though a small smile lifted at the corners of her mouth. He chuckled and sliced open the side of his neck. He held her up, but she pressed her hand against his chest, making him hesitate.

"My friends," she whispered softly, her eyes begging, "Keep me from killing them. Please. I'll be someone else and…don't let me kill them." Spike stared at her for a long moment, before nodding.

"Promise," he agreed, "Now drink." He pressed her lips to his neck, identical to where he bit her, and without complaint she began to drink from him, let his borrowed blood fill her mouth and dribble down her throat. Spike was silent as she fell limp against him, her eyelids fluttering shut and her lips caressing his skin. He felt a shiver move down his spine, and part of him mourned when her heartbeat died in her chest and her body collapsed completely against him.

Spike slowly lowered himself to the bed with his arms wrapped tightly around her body, keeping her tethered to him while he waited for her to wake.

-

_A/N: Thanks to Nautibitz for the inspiration with her oneshot "Baby Likes to Roleplay", part of her bunnyverse series. You should definitely check it out, it's amazing and she does a really good job of writing it. Reading her stories made me decide to get up off my lazy bum and start writing again._

**B.E. Nomads**


	2. Chapter 2

**18****th**** Century Girl  
**Chapter Two

There was a burning thirst that clawed at her throat, made her stomach churn, and made her mind seem to shut off save for her instincts, which screamed at her to grab the nearest human and chow down. She felt a low growl building in her throat, and she breathed deep, taking in the scents all around her.

Her eyes snapped open and her arm lashed out, grabbing the human offered to her by the throat. She tilted his head back, ignoring his screams, and buried her teeth inside, letting his warm, thick blood flow down her throat and fill the ache in her stomach. Slowly, the hunger faded enough for her to think, and she pushed the body off of her, letting it fall to the ground with a _thump_.

After her hunger faded, the first thing Buffy was aware of was the sounds. The second was the lack of relief that accompanied each and every breath, but the amazing scents that filled her head and made the lack of relief all the more bearable. The third was the burning thirst that wasn't quite gone, that still clawed at the back of her throat and whispered to her, begging to be fed. The final thing she realized was the man who had waited beside her and offered her the fresh meal.

She knew instinctively who he was – he was her sire. Then her mind provided her with a name. Spike.

"_Never been much for title…save master. You can call me tha', too."_

His words jumped into her head unbidden, and she couldn't help the rush of heat through her cold body that stopped at her thighs. She turned her head and saw him staring at her from his position against the bedpost, his blue eyes boring into her. She felt strangely vulnerable. Then she realized she was still completely nude.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked. Spike quirked an eyebrow, but answered her without hesitation.

"Nineteen hours," he said, "I only just came back in from huntin' – thought I'd keep you from going mental on my minions." Buffy let this process in her mind, when a strange thought occurred to her. She remembered her friends, Willow, Xander, Giles, and even Cordelia. She still loved her mother, still held silent resentment towards her father. She didn't have the urge to drain them dry, and she didn't wish ill upon them. She was still her, save for the fact that no matter how long she looked at the dead teenager that lay on the floor at her bedside, she couldn't bring herself to feel sorry over his death.

"Why am I still me?" she asked suddenly, her eyes wide, "I still…my mother, my friends…I still love them. I thought the demon-,"

"Slayers don't know anythin' 'bout us vamps," Spike said, "Sure, most of us loose all shreds of humanity, but there are some, like us, who keep it."

"What did you keep?" she asked, highly doubting he kept any shred of humanity.

"Love," he said. "I mean, look at me an' Dru. Wouldn't leave her if my life depended on it. I would do anythin' to save her."

"So what do you do? Go and sleep with the Slayer and change her into a vampire," Buffy said sarcastically, pushing herself up on her elbows, "What does that say about your ability to love?"

"It was a good shag, one that I'd been lookin' forward too," Spike said with a shrug as he idly popped his neck, "Sides, if she can have her little toys, why can't I?" Buffy scowled.

"So I was just some sort of petty revenge scheme?" she asked, and Spike shrugged.

"Partially. That and I wanted to shag you anyways," Buffy scoffed and fell back again, staring up at the ceiling.

"Does Drusilla know?" she asked, "About what happened?"

"Probably doesn't care much," Spike said with another shrug, "but yeah. Came down after you passed out. Thought that this meant I would stop lookin' for a cure, stop lovin' her, but I quickly solved that little problem. Now she's upstairs, playin' with her minions."

Buffy turned her head and watched him closely, taking in all of his features and secretly wanting to touch him – but she knew where that could lead them. Yes, she wanted him, but not now. Now she needed to hunt, on her own, feel the thrill of the chase. As if reading her thoughts, Spike tossed her some clothes. She didn't recognize them, and for some reason, the idea that he killed someone to get her clothes didn't bother her. She knew it should, but she just couldn't bring herself to care.

"I'm a monster," she said monotonously. Spike shrugged.

"The best of us are," he said, "Now hurry up and get dressed – you need to hunt."

Again, the thought didn't bother her. She obliged and pulled on the black tank and red leather pants that were just a size too big before slipping on her shoes from the previous night – she didn't even remember taking them off. She didn't think too long on it and turned back towards Spike with an eyebrow raised expectantly. Spike looked her up and down, his graze hungry, before he walked around the bed and threw his arm around her waist.

"What's with the touchy feely?" she asked, and he grinned down at her.

"I like people to know wha's mine," he said, digging his nails into her hips. She snorted and glared at him.

"I don't belong to anyone," she said, and he just grinned and led her out of the room. As they walked through the factory, his minions that weren't out for the hunt stared at them in respect and awe; and by them, she meant Spike. They all knew who she was, all knew that Spike had not only bedded the slayer responsible for the Masters death, but had sired her. She glared at them all, not hiding her dislike, and they immediately went back to doing their own things. Spike chuckled, but otherwise made no comment.

"We've got about five hours till sunrise," Spike said, running his fingers over her hip as they exited the factory, "And you should know where your friend's will be, if they're even patrolling."

"We are not harming them," Buffy snarled, unintentionally shifting into game face, which only made her hunger more apparent, more pressing. Spike raised his eyebrows, before laughing heartily and pulling her closer to him.

"Alrigh', we won't harm them," he said, "Already promised you I wouldn'. I'm an honorable vampire." Buffy scoffed.

"An oxymoron if I ever heard one," she said, "emphasis on the moron."

Before she knew what had happened, Spike had her pressed against the wall of the factory, his hands braced on either side of her head, and his own face shifted into that of his demon. Hunger flew through her, and before she could control herself she twisted her fingers into his hair and tugged his mouth down to hers. He was quick to respond, his tongue completely dominating and entwining with hers in ways that made her toes curl.

"Not now," he gasped as he pulled away, glaring down at her, "You need to hunt." He pulled away from the building and began walking. She sighed angrily but followed him simply for the fact that she needed sustenance. Her instincts were telling her many different things: one, push Spike against the wall and have her way with him; two, find the first human she could and devour them; three, find her friends and make sure they were okay.

It was odd, feeling so worried for them when she was now their enemy. But she didn't want to kill them, she wanted them to live. If she were to do anything to them, it would be change them so that she could have them with her forever, but part of her kept whispering that it would have to wait.

Then, a tantalizing scent hit her nose and all semblance of though left her mind as she raced past Spike, surprising him, and into the forest. She heard him following her, but paid him no mind – he was no threat to the hunt. That was when she saw it – the two teenagers necking, their tongues shoved down each others throats and completely unaware of the danger. She recognized them from school, but otherwise had no idea who they were. She walked towards them, keeping hidden behind the trees. When Spike placed his hand on her shoulder, she jumped and glared at him.

"Can you take them both out?" he asked, and Buffy knew he was being half-serious and half-playful. She glared.

"Ex-Slayer, here," she said, "I've been slaying vamps for two years, I think I can handle two measly teenagers."

"What if one of them runs?" Spike asked, "Your friends find him, and then they know that they have to start lookin' for you." She glared, but he just grinned, "I'll take the girl."

Then they moved, and Buffy's instincts took complete control. She stepped from the bushes silently, waiting until she was behind the boy to grab him by the hair and yank him away from his conquest. She screamed as she spotted Buffy and her teeth ripping in to her boyfriends neck, but when she turned to run she came face to face with Spike.

"Hello, luv," he said, before he yanked her head back and sunk his teeth into her neck, relishing in her dieing scream and her futile struggles. When she was completely drained, he let her limp body fall to the ground. He sighed blissfully, only to freeze as Buffy's scent hit his nose. He glanced up and felt his mouth go dry. She was leaning against the nearest tree, one hand slid into her pants and slowly moving over her hidden pearl while the other fondled her breast, tweaking and massaging her erect nipples. The boys body was at her feet, and he casually stepped over him to lean against her.

"Like what you see?" he asked, and she groaned, thrusting her hips towards him.

She knew that seeing him rip into that girls throat should have disgusted her, but it didn't. It made her want to throw him to the ground and fuck him hard, but since he was busy, she decided to take matters into her own hand. It was odd, knowing that her humanity was gone, but did she really miss it?

"Fuck me," she demanded her eyes boring into his. He chuckled and pressed his lips to hers in answer.

.

Buffy let out a breathy scream of pleasure as Spike pressed a finger into her ass and wiggled it around while the thumb of his other hand massaged her clit and made her head spin. She was so close, she almost couldn't stand it. Everything was clouding her senses, making her completely wild.

"Come for me, Buffy," Spike demanded with a hard thrust, "I want you to come on my cock while I fuck you."

That did it for her and with a scream, she came hard. Shivers went through her body and Spike kept thrusting until his seed spurted inside of her. She mewled and whimpered, but Spike just pressed kisses to her neck, dabbling over her bite mark before pulling away from her.

"I'm thirsty again," Buffy whispered after a healthy pause. Spike chuckled and extracted himself from her, glancing around and shrugging before pulling the dead boys shift off and using it to wipe himself off. He handed it to Buffy, who took it silently and followed his example. She frowned, knowing she now smelled like the boy, but knew she would always take a bath later. She pulled on her pants and tossed the shirt aside, where Spike wasted no time in lighting it on fire.

"We'll find some more people in town," he said, before glancing to her, "Unless you're scared you're going to run into the Scoobies?"

"They won't be out in town," she said, staring off in the distance as thoughts began to swirl in her head, unwelcome and uncalled for, "They'll be in graveyards, looking for me and slaying, or they'll be at my moms asking her if she's seen me." She bit down on her lip and ran a hand through her hair before scratching her neck.

"Wha's wrong with you?" Spike asked, letting his eyes drift over her body. Buffy looked at him and dropped her hand to her side.

"My mom," she said softly, "She has no idea…that I'm dead."

"Write her a note, say you ran away, somethin' like tha'," Spike shrugged, but raised an eyebrow as anger burned behind the Slayers eyes.

"I'm not going to do that to her!" she snapped, "Just fuck off, I don't need you! I'll do what I want!" She turned and stomped of towards Revello Drive, only to be followed by Spike. He looked more then pleased.

"Fine, you go and visit her and test your restrain first hand," he said, goading her on, "You get to the door and she answers, but when you go to tell her you love her, what happens? You tear her throat out."

Buffy froze and let her eyes drift close as the truth hit her like a fist to the stomach. Spike felt himself smirk in success, and stepped up behind her, letting his hands dance over her body before pressing her back against him, slowly grinding into her.

"I'm the only one you got," he said slowly, nibbling on her ear, "Your friends will stake you the moment they find out you need an invite to get into their house. You mum will cry when she finds out that her daughter isn't her daughter anymore, that you're a monster. Which do you think is better? Letting her think you ran away and are okay somewhere, or letting her know that you became apart of the evil undead, harming the people you've sworn to protect."

"She doesn't know," She whispered, "She just thinks I'm a delinquent, she doesn't know I…was the Slayer." Spike chuckled and dropped his mouth down to her neck, nibbling on his bite.

"You're still the slayer to me," he said, "Cuz honestly? You were the most fun. Harder to kill."

"Obviously not hard enough," Buffy said bitterly. Spike tilted his head, before laughing and pulling away from her.

"So tha's it!" he said, "You think you aren't good enough to be the Slayer! You were good enough to beat the Master, but not good enough to beat me! Well, as much as that might sting, I have a secret to tell you. You haven't lost those skills from when you were Slayer. They're just dormant, waiting for you to accept them as who you are."

"I'm a vampire," Buffy snapped, "Not a Slayer. Mortal enemies here!" Spike walked around to face her, but she pointedly turned her face away from him.

"Listen, pet, I'll say this once, but never again," he said, "You're still you, just a bit less human then you were before. Me changin' you, tha' just bumped your demon into existence, gave it control. It's quite possible that I'm now the sire of the strongest vampire to walk the earth. Makes me feel all special."

"What the hell are you babbling on about?" Buffy snapped, turning her head to glare at him, "I was as human as the next! Sure, a bit stronger then normal, a bit faster, but I was human!" Spike stared at her a moment, but his grin was quick to return. It was a grin that screamed superiority.

"You mean you don' know?" he asked. Buffy sighed.

"Know what? That you're crazy?" Spike snorted.

"Tha's Dru you're talkin' about," he said with a dismissive wave of her hand, "But the origin of the slayer. You don't know?"

"A genetic fluke?" Buffy asked with a shrug, "I never thought to ask." Spike laughed and stepped towards her – she didn't move, just held her ground until he was right in front of her.

"You've always been part demon," he explained, running his fingers down her arm, "The Slayer's a hybrid, a human embedded with the essence of a demon – not sure which one, but a demon none the less. Your soul is the only thing that kept you from givin' into your demon, the only thing separating you from them. An' now tha' tha's out of the picture, you have the potential to be the greatest thing since sliced bread."

"So I've always been part demon," Buffy snapped, hiding her anger at Giles, who had hid this from her, "So what?" Spike shook his head at her and ran his fingers through her hair before taking a step away.

"C'mon," he said, "Let's get back to the factory. Dru's waitin'. We can have a minion bring you something." Buffy rolled her eyes but followed, knowing that in his eyes Drusilla was more important then her. It didn't bother her that Spike was so devoted to Dru – she wasn't jealous. There was no reason for her to be jealous of her. There were no feelings for Spike other then lust and the devotion to him that being his childe brought. He was in love with Dru, she knew that, and she was in love with Angel.

Oh God, Angel.

What did Angel think had happened to her? Could he have any idea where she was? Was he okay? Was it too soon for her to be worrying about him? He probably didn't even realize she was gone. He barely dropped in to see her other then to warn her of impending doom, or to go patrolling.

The thought of patrolling made adrenaline pump through her veins, much like it had when she was human. She still wanted to go out there and fight, pummel things to the ground, just not vampires. She wasn't even angry at demons; she just wanted the violence that a human couldn't bring her. They couldn't fight her, they were too weak. She needed someone up to her standards.

By the time they made it back to the Factory, all her thoughts focused on the hunt. Her limbs practically vibrated and her throat clenched in anticipation. She knew it would have to wait, but she couldn't help but dabble in the fantasy. Her fantasy was abruptly cut off, though, when they entered their new home and Drusilla immediately flocked to Spikes side. Buffy watched with indifference as she wrapped her arms around him, brought his mouth to hers and kissed him hungrily. She felt to anger, no jealousy, just as she should.

"Daddy is returning," Dru cooed softly into Spike's ear, loud enough for Buffy to hear, "His heart will thrive with the arrival of the sunshine, and she will put out the spark."

"Angelus?" Spike asked curiously, immediately catching Buffy's full attention, "Love, Angelus isn't returnin'. He's been replaced with that poofter Angel. If there's any chance of him comin' back, it would be to rip our guts out an' use them for tinsel after he sees wha's happened to his precious Slayer." Dru shook her head while Buffy toyed with the imagery Spikes words provided.

"The sunshine will give him happiness," she repeated, moving her gaze to Buffy and smiling in a friendly manner, "and then Daddy will come home, and we will have cakes. The stars whispered it to me while the Sunshine was sleeping." Spike slowly followed her gaze, and when it landed on Buffy realization struck.

"So, Slayer's the key to getting' rid of Angels soul," he said, and Drusilla nodded excitedly, letting her hands drop from Spike's neck as she flitted to Buffy's side, taking her hands firmly in hers and smiling like she had just eaten a child on Christmas morning.

"Sunshine will do this for mummy, won't she?" Drusilla asked, swaying back in forth in an elementary dance, "sunshine will bring daddy home, so she can play while I have my cakes?"

Spike looked at her expectantly, a small smirk growing at the corner of his mouth. Buffy watched Drusilla and felt her heart swell slightly – she was so helpless, so innocent. She couldn't let the idea of harming her even enter her head, despite all that her human years had led her to believe. Who could ever hurt such a girl?

Besides – she got Angel back, an Angel that won't mourn over the loss of her soul. An Angel that had no inhibitions and wasn't afraid to touch her. She didn't answer Drusilla with words, just a small smile that made her eyes light up and pull the Slayer into a fierce hug, surprisingly fierce considering her illness.

Spike watched indifferently, and couldn't help but let his possessive nature boil under his clam façade.

.

Angel was silent as he sat in his apartment, looking at the wall and letting his thoughts run rampant through his head until he felt as if his mind were going to collapse under all the pressure. He could only think of his Buffy, who had been missing almost two full days since Halloween. Her mother was under the impression that Buffy was staying the night at Willows while in truth, her friends were frantic with worry.

The moment hell had broken loose on the streets he went to Buffy's to see if she was there. She wasn't, and what he had found instead was Xander, Willow, and Cordelia hiding, trying to fight off the kids-turned-demons without harming them. The explanation he got from them made him panic almost immediately.

Buffy was somewhere out there, traipsing along, dressed as an 18th century girl. She wasn't the Slayer any more, and she was helpless against anyone who found her. Angel had a terrible feeling that someone was Spike. With Drusilla able to see things through the stars, as she claimed, there was little doubt in his mind that she told him what would come to pass. That meant he had to have been tracking the Slayer, waiting for his moment to hit.

Angel ran his hands through his hair as he stood and began to pace around the room, trying to ease his fear yet completely unable to do so. The sun had set almost an hour ago, but he couldn't bring himself to leave his house, too scarred about what he might find.

A knock on the door ripped him from his thoughts, and as her beautiful scent filtered through the cracks, he found himself using his full speed to reach the door and yank it open. He saw Buffy standing there, her eyes wide with fear and her bottom lip bleeding. She was dressed in the remains of her costume, which he knew at one point had to have been beautiful. The skirt was hanging on by threads and what looked like shady needlework, while she held her bodice up with her hands. Her hair was tattered, strands of black intertwined from what he had to guess was a wig, and in a haphazard bun.

"A-Angel?" she whispered, her broken voice filling the room, "Can I come in?"

"Of course!" he said, ushering her inside. She shuffled in, stumbling across the entryway and he caught her, holding her close to him. Her skin was warm, but still sent chills down his spine. He smelled Spike and Drusilla on her and tenderly pulled her away from him to examine her. Her hair hung in her eyes and he tenderly brushed the knotted strands aside.

"What happened to you?" he asked softly, "I can smell Spike and Drusilla-,"

"Don't mention them!" she cried, shaking her head and burrowing into her chest, "I-I don't want to hear their names."

"What did they do to you?" Angel asked, his heart breaking with every word. She glanced up at him, her eyes wide and doe-like.

"They chained me up," she whispered, "A-and I tried to escape. I was so scared, I couldn't…but then they left and I ran. I made it out. You…you were the first person I thought of coming too. The only person I felt…oh, I don't know. I needed to be with you."

Angels heart swelled with the sentiment – she trusted him above anyone else. Though part of him whispered something was wrong, and another part whispered that she shouldn't trust him so openly, he let the third part of him win, telling him that she trusted him above all else, that she was perfectly fine.

"Can I lay with you?" she whispered, "Just for a little while. I need…I need the comfort."

"Of course," he murmured, tracing the back of his fingers along her cheek, "you don't have to ask. I'll do anything for you. Anything."

He led her to his bed and lay down beside her, taking her into his arms and holding her close to his chest. He felt content, despite her horrid state, and he gently pressed his lips to her temple. She shuddered slightly and pulled him closer, letting her breath tickle his chest.

Before he could even process what was happening, Buffy had leaned up and pressed her lips to his. Her movements were wild, frantic, and he could feel the need radiating off of her. He pushed her away from him and for a moment, fear shone in her eyes

"Buffy, you're injured," he said, "I can't…"

"I need this," she interrupted, running her fingers down his chest, "I need you to be with me, in every way. I need you to touch me."

"Buffy…"

"Please, Angel," she whispered, moving them so she straddled his legs, her bodice falling away, he averted his eyes, but she gently turned his face to her, baring herself completely to him "I need you to love me." He stared at her for a long moment, taking in the curve of her breast, the pink skin of her nipple, the way they puckered against the cool air, the way she felt pressed so intimately against him, and he let himself give in. He pressed his hand behind her neck, not noticing the suspicious lack of pulse, and brought her lips to his, letting lust and love completely devour him.

_A/N: So, explanation – Angel didn't notice anything because love is blinding. 'Nuff said. So, tell me what you think, and reviews make me feel all fluffy inside. :)_

**B.E. Nomads**


	3. Chapter 3

**18****th**** Century Girl  
**Chapter Three

Buffy was unusually still as she lay beside the unconscious Angel, watching him closely and waiting for something to happen. Dru had been very vague about what she needed to do to make him loose his soul – but then she mentioned perfect happiness. That immediately made Spike jump to Buffy, exclaiming that Angel loved her. At first she hadn't understood, but then it slowly began to peace together.

Angel completely idolized her, cherished her more than anything, even his own sire. What would make him happier then the love of his life coming to him first after a supposedly horrible ordeal? What would please him more then the idea that Buffy wanted him to be her first?

Of course, had she still been human, she would have loved that idea. But he wasn't her first; he would never be her first. That chance had left with her memories on Halloween. She knew that had he indeed been her first, she would have enjoyed the lovemaking that had taken place even more. But unfortunately, after tasting the passion that Spike could give her, the lovemaking seemed dull and slow. She had no need to fake the orgasm he gave her, but she wished that he had taken the time to explore her body like Spike had, to take her pussy into his mouth and drink her ambrosia. Instead he kissed her face, her neck, her chest. He didn't give her a chance to touch him, and before she could even offer anything he had plunged inside of her with a tenderness that would have made a human, virgin her cry.

She grimaced to herself. Why did she keep comparing the two? She shouldn't. It was wrong. Being with Angel had been better then being with Spike because she loved him, loved him till she hurt.

Hoe could she have ever been so closed minded? Being a vampire changed everything and nothing. It made her better. She was more complete.

Suddenly, Angel's eyes snapped open and a pained gasp ripped through his throat. Buffy remained diligently silent as he sat up, covering himself with his blankets before he stumbled around the room and dressed, his hand occasionally moving to grasp at his chest. Buffy couldn't keep the small smile down. She let her eyes follow him as he dashed out the door, and without even bothering to cover herself she followed him just in time to see him collapse to his knees and cry out her name in pain. She felt satisfaction coil in her stomach. She stood in his doorway, hidden by shadows, as he lay on the floor, almost completely still. She wasn't worried. If she had killed him, he would be dust.

Then a woman walked by and spotted him, immediately walking over. She didn't pay attention to her words, too busy watching as Angel pushed himself up.

"Are you okay?" the woman repeated. Angel grinned and suddenly stood, ripping his teeth into her neck. Buffy couldn't help the heat that ran rampant through her at the imagery. Though it didn't suit the Angel that she loved, it fit this person, Angelus.

The womans body fell to the ground with a wet _thud_ and Buffy smiled slightly.

"Never better," he murmured, answering her question despite the fact that she wouldn't hear it. Buffy crossed her arms under her bust and spoke.

"I must say, I didn't quite believe Spike when he told me how ruthless you are. She was just trying to help you after all." Angelus turned and spotted her, letting his eyes focus on her breasts before letting his eyes dance to her face. He looked slightly confused, but hid it well.

"Well, this is unexpected," he said. He took a menacing step towards her and was slightly put-out when she didn't back away. He continued towards her with sure, confidant steps until he was chest-to-chest with her, "Why aren't you trying to kill me?" Buffy rolled her eyes, sending a momentary flame of anger down his back.

"Use your ears," she snapped, "I've heard that love was blinding, but this? Kinda pathetic."

She didn't panic when Angelus lashed out, wrapping his hand around her neck and lifting her up off the floor. Buffy didn't panic, didn't even waver. She just kept staring at him with a spark of amusement in her hazel eyes. Angelus glared and slowly followed her instructions, but it didn't take long for him to notice the odd silence in her chest, the lack of a pulse in her neck, the motionless state of her chest.

"You've been changed," he stated, letting her drop to the ground. She quickly righted herself and idly rubbed at her neck, before nodding.

"Yup. Halloween night, had an unfortunate run in – or is it fortunate? With Spike. Decided it would be more fun to bed and change a Slayer instead of just killing one." Angelus sneered angrily and took another intimidating step towards her. Again, she didn't move, and just stared up at him.

"So you decided that after you fucked my childe, you would just play poor little Angels heart?" he asked, and Buffy just quirked an eyebrow.

"So you're saying you wish you had your soul back, then?" she asked, "Well, I'm sure we can arrange that. We just thought that you'd like a little freedom." Angelus's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"You knew this would happen?" he asked, and Buffy nodded.

"Drusilla had a vision on how to take away your soul," Buffy said, "It was a bit vague, but we managed to weed out what she was trying to say. It was all just a wild stab in the dark."

Before she could even react Angelus had her pressed up against the wall, his strong body keeping her still while his hands grabbed her hips. He slowly began to grind against her, basking in the way her head tilted back, exposing her neck to him. He dipped his head and took the sensitive flesh between his teeth. She moaned and arched against him, only to cry out in a mixture of surprise and pain as he fangs sunk into her skin.

She cried out as he ripped his teeth from her neck, tearing the skin and basking in the sight of her ravaged neck. She glared at him, unable to cradle the wound like she wished. Angelus chuckled darkly and pulled away, not looking at her as he headed out the door.

"You're going to take me to Dru," Angelus demanded, ignoring the tingles her glare caused, "Or you're dust."

"Of course," she sneered, pushing away from the wall and trailing after him. She hesitated by the womans body before she undressed her, pulling the slightly large clothes over her nude body. The turtleneck covered her torn neck, but the blood was quickly staining the material. She hurried to catch up to Angelus, and when she did she walked side by side wit hhim, ignoring the anger and hate that seemed to roll off of him and crash into her.

What was wrong with him? He loved her, so why was he being so cruel? She didn't understand, and he was hurting her with his indifference. She felt a foreboding feeling build in her stomach as she pondered over what was to happen next. She wasn't used to Angelus. She missed Angel desperately.

"I'm trying to decide," Angelus said suddenly, tearing her from her thoughts. He pushed his hands into his pockets and kept walking with a contemplative expression, "What I'm going do to those annoying friends of yours."

"You aren't going to do anything to them," she snarled, turning on him and letting her bumpies show. Angelus just laughed at her condenscendingly.

"You think you can tell me what to do?" he asked, "I'm your sire. I'm stronger then you."

"I was a Slayer," Buffy countered, "I was born to fight. It's my birthright." Angelus laughed cruelly.

"Well, I'm sure the blessed Powers that Be are very pleased with what you've done with your so called _birthright_," he said, "You're darkness. Everything about you is evil, and you let yourself cling to things that make you weak. Love, friends, family. They will destroy you."

"I was a good slayer," she countered, "and supposedly, friends weren't good then either. It was only a fluke that Spike changed me. If I had gone on, I would have been great." He just laughed at her again.

"You let your emotions rule you," he continued, "Look at us. Why did you want me to loose me soul? So I would accept you as a vampire? So I would still love you?" By the barely concealed, heartbroken look on her face, that's exactly what she had been thinking. Angelus laughed cruelly. "I don't love, Buffy. I never have and I never will. What we had? It was poor Angel trying to redeem himself by loving a slayer. He loved what you represented. He never loved you."

Buffy wasted no time in letting out a flurry of punches and kicks, several hitting their mark. Angelus was honestly surprised about the strength behind her attacks. Apparently she had retained her Slayer strength as well as gained some vampire strength.

Angelus grabbed her around the throat, digging his thumb into her still-bleeding wound. Buffy cried out and dropped to her knees before him, feeling tears biting at her eyes. Angelus snarled

"_This_ is where you belong," he said, shaking her for good measure, "On your knees."

"Fuck you," she snarled, ignoring the pain in her neck, "I don't _belong_ anywhere." He laughed again and threw her to the ground.

"Isn't that the truth," he said before forcibly pulling her up, relishing in her hate filled glare, before asking, "Don't you have a job to do?"

.

Spike turned when he heard the door open and waited patiently, the scent of Angelus and Buffy wafting through the hallways. He might not have noticed it if he hadn't been waiting. Drusilla perked up and a gleaming smile broke out across her face as she jumped up from her chair and pranced over to Spike, latching on to his arm in excitement.

"Daddy's back!" she cried happily, bouncing in excitement. Spike pressed his lips to her forehead and grinned as the two walked through the door. His grin faded, though, when he saw the disheveled, angry and wounded form of his Slayer. Her blood stained the neck and shoulder of her previously beige turtle neck that stunk of another woman. She was angry, he could tell, and more then a little upset. Angelus looked pleased, and when Drusilla spotted him she squealed and ran forward wrapping her arms around his neck and cooing happily, pushing past Buffy without a second glance.

"Daddy's back," she repeated, nuzzling his neck affectionately, "Welcome home!" Angelus smirked and let his hand wander down to her backside, gripping it firmly and taking pleasure in the moan that stroked his ego. Spike pulled Buffy towards him and pulled down her collar, taking in the slightly healed but still brutal bite. He was glad it was on the opposite side of his own bite, but it didn't stop the anger that rushed through him.

"Who said you could touch my childe?" he snarled, barely holding his demon back. Buffy unconsciously curled into her sires side, letting his touch sooth her hurt. He wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder, trying to ignore Drusilla's passionate display of affection for her sire.

"Well, just sending her over for me to sleep with kind of gave me the right," Angelus said, letting a hand slip up Drusilla's dress with a quirked eyebrow. Spike bristled in anger, but tried to hold it back. It wasn't working too well, with the small whimpers and moans that said Drusilla was enjoying his ministrations beating against his skull.

"But you _bit_ her," Spike snarled, letting his bumpies show, "She's _mine._"

"Well, let bygones be bygones," Angelus said dismissively, waving a free hand before he began to back towards a bedroom, "Now, as fun as this has been, I think I'm going to go…reconcile with Dru here."

Spike glared as Angelus swaggered out of the room, Dru not even sparing Spike or Buffy a second glance. Buffy bristled against him, but he held her at arms length.

"Take off your top," he instructed. Buffy's eyebrows jerked up as her expression darkened.

"Do you really think I'm in the mood?" she snapped, and Spike sighed in aggravation, tugging at her shirt.

"I need a better look at your neck," he retorted, "If I was lookin' for a rough n' tumble, you'd be pressed against the wall already."

She glared at him, not hiding her anger, but pulled off the now ruined shirt and tossing it aside. Spike couldn't help his bodies reaction to her supple flesh, and she rolled her eyes as she smelt his desire. Otherwise she didn't acknowledge it. He ran his thumb over the wound, noting her wince, and glared at the bruises on her hips, revealed by her too-large jeans. He opened his mouth to speak.

"He's going after my friends," she said, interrupting him before he could even start, "To get revenge for making Angel love me. I won't let him hurt them."

"Course not," he murmured, pressing his lips together before moving to her wound, taking it into his mouth and gently suckling her skin. She gasped and pressed closer to him, letting her eyes drift shut in bliss. His hands found their way to her hips and pulled her against his jean-clad hard-on. She moaned and let her head drift back while her mind was erased of her worries.

"We'll look after 'em, pet," Spike murmured as he pulled away, taking in her mostly-healed neck, "Made a promise, din't I?" She hummed and shifted against him. She groaned as he pulled away from her and opened her mouth to protest only to have her protest swallowed by his lips pressing against hers.

"Spike," she murmured against his lips, letting her eyes open to find his electric blue eyes staring at her intently. She responded languidly, taking his bottom lip between her teeth and sucking gently before pulling away. She sighed as his lips descended on her neck, specifically his bite.

"You need to feed," Spike murmured, "Not fit to be seen in public yet. How can you protect your friends if you're constantly tryin' not to chow down?"

That successfully pulled her from her lusty daze and she whimpered before pulling away from him. His arms dropped to his side and he stepped back, taking in her nude chest with greedy eyes. She didn't bother covering herself, but simply let her arms hang at her sides.

"Help me control my thirst," she demanded, and he quirked an eyebrow. She groaned, "Please. I need to warn them…before it's too late. If they die-," she cut herself off before she could finish that thought. Just the idea that her friends would die because of her (indirectly, at least) made her want to beat her head in.

"S'all right, luv," Spike said, pulling her too him and inwardly rolling his eyes. Who knew that being a sire would turn him into a giant ball of fluff? _'Jus' had to be one of those honorable vamps,' _he thought to himself, "S' not as hard as you might think. Jus' takes time."

"I hate time," she grumbled, making him laugh. He was surprised, though, when she wrapped her hands into his duster and pulled his lips down to hers, letting her lips brush tantalizingly against his.

"I want you to touch me," she whispered. Spike was shocked by her sudden mood swing, but gave in when her hands dropped to massage his erection through his jeans. He groaned and bucked against her before following her downstairs to what was once his and Dru's bedroom. He quickly corrected his thoughts as he pushed Buffy back to the bed, letting his lips descend upon her chest and took a pink nipple into his mouth.

If Dru was going to be boning Angelus the whole time they were here, then she could forget his bed had ever been their bed. It was his and Buffy's bed now, and soon instead of porcelain dolls filling the cabinets and corners, it would be Buffy's things taking up the room.

Of course, that was as soon as she could handle facing her mother.

.

"This is painful,"

"I know it is, pet, but would you rather test this out on your mum? Or maybe tha' watcher of yours."

Buffy let out a shaky sigh before straightening. She took another deep breath, feeling the scent of human blood filling her nostrils. Accompanied by the sound of her helpless victims hammering heart, her bloodlust tripled. She whimpered again, desperately trying to ignore his whimpers and cries.

"I need help," she admitted grudgingly, and she soothed as she felt Spikes hands warp around her upper arms. His mouth pressed to her neck and made her eyes roll to the back of her head as he toyed with his bite, but she slowly began to forget the task at hand.

"Focus on his blood," Spike counseled from his seat behind her on the rickety bed, "but don' eat 'im yet. Get used to the burn, to the pain. This is only one human, imagine walkin' into the Bronze." She salivated at the thought, and lashed out, grabbing her victims neck. Spike tsked and pulled her hand away from him, ignoring the boys relieved gasps muffled by duck tape. She let out a shaky breath before breathing in, holding it in and savoring his blood and letting it take over her thoughts.

"Don' act," Spike murmured, reaching around to fondle her breasts, "Don' do anythin'. Just breathe. Accept the pain. Embrace it."

"I'm not a masochist," she snapped, and he chuckled, nipping at her neck again.

"Not yet," he promised. She shivered, but quickly focused on the task at hand.

It had been just two days since she had retrieved Angelus for Drusilla, and they were almost never apart. They hadn't left their room, and occasionally the two scorned lovers could hear Dru's screams of pleasure and Angelus's dinners screams of pain.

"It's not right," Buffy had said, frowning, "Torturing them like that. You waste so much blood."

"Bastard doesn' care," Spike had responded, "Say's its art."

"I prefer Da Vinci," she'd retorted, earning a chuckle and a kiss.

Last night Spike had persuaded a minion to leave a note taped to Giles's door, and watch to make sure the watcher got it. Buffy had written it, and it was a very simple, _'Don't patrol, don't trust Angel, I'm okay and see you soon' _message that seemed to appease the worried Scooby's and scare them at the same time. The minion had reported that one Jenny Calendar had performed a de-inviting spell on all their houses just to be safe, and had also explained about Angels soul, or possible lack thereof. The minion was confused, of course, and wondered why they needed to know. The response had been a wooden stake shoved though his heart by Buffy, who was determined to keep Angel from finding out at all costs.

And now the two sat on their bed, a helpless victim tied up to a hook on the ceiling while Buffy tried to control her thirst. This was their fourth victim tonight, and he had lasted longer then the others. While Buffy found this as torture, Spike explained (several times) that in order to stand being around her friends they had to work their way up. When she could not kill a person for over an hour, they would move on to two at a time, and then three, and then the dramatic leap to the Bronze.

"Buffy?" Spike murmured, and she hummed, "It's been an hour."

"I did it?" she asked, opening her eyes and taking in the boys disheveled state. She recognized him from school and titled her head as she tried to remember him. She stood, ignoring Spikes growl, and ripped the duck tape from his mouth. He cried out, and stared warily at her while trying to avoid staring at her exposed body.

"Who're you?" she asked.

"W-Warren Mears," he managed to stutter, and she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Did you go to Sunnydale high?" she asked, and he nodded.

"Y-Yeah! Y-Your Buffy, right? Haha, I always kinda a-admired you…" he stuttered, and she glared.

"Liar," she snapped, turning to Spike in exasperation, "Can I eat him now?"

"Be my guest," he said, with a shrug. Buffy turned and lowered him from the hook and pulled his head to the side, revealing his sweaty neck. She felt her demon emerge and heard him gasp before she bit down, letting his blood slide down her throat and quench her thirst. She sighed blissfully when his veins were emptied and let his body drop to the floor before turning and smiling at Spike.

"Do we go up to two now?" she asked, and he shook his head, letting his eyes run over her body.

"We'll do tha' tomorrow," he explained, "We have time."

"What if Angelus tries to attack them?" she whispered, keeping her voice low so Angelus wouldn't hear, "I can't just sit here and wait him out. I need to get to them, to help them." Spike sighed and shook his head.

"Weirdest vamp I've ever met," he murmured, making her frown, but he continued, "We'll warn your precious friends, but when it gets down to it I'm not goin' up against Angelus. Dru'll stake me." Buffy starred on in disbelief.

"You're still going on about her?" she asked, "She chose Angelus over you, Spike. You're yesterdays news to her." Spike growled angrily, but didn't bother getting up. The threat was still there, though.

"We've been together for a century," he snapped, "She won't leave me jus' because her sire came back." Buffy scoffed and flipped her hair over her shoulder before glaring at him.

"You don't think this tears me up? The man I love is boinking your ex!"

"She isn' my ex!" Spike countered, "We're jus'…separated."

"Newsflash! She dumped you," Buffy snapped, "She's your ex, whether you wanna accept it or not."

"Jus you wait," Spike continued, rising to stand toe to toe with her, "After Angelus gets his fill, she'll come crawlin' back to me. She needs me, Slayer. She isn't gonna give tha' up so easily."

"Looks like she already did," She countered, "Are you really deluding yourself? Do you really love her so much that you don't see that she was just using you for the past hundred years?"

"Dru loves me!"

"Did she tell you that?" He looked away from her knowing eyes, and she had her answer, "Has she ever once told you that she loves you? Has she? Spike, you're setting yourself up for heartbreak."

"What the hell do you know?" He snapped, turning his back to her and crawling back to the middle of the bed, "She loves me, even if she doesn't say it. She needs me."

"If she loved you, would she constantly cheat on you with Angelus?" she asked. Spike laughed.

"An' you're one to talk! If you loved him so much, why do you let me do this to you?" he asked, looking down her body with appraising eyes, "Let me shag you instead of him?"

"Because he doesn't love me," Buffy said, turning her back to him pointedly and instead opting to stare down at Warren's body, "He never did, even when I was human. He loved the Slayer. He didn't love me, the air-headed cheerleader who desperately needs to bring up her grades. He loves the girl that would walk in the cemeteries at night with her head held high, not scared of what goes bump in the night. He loves me when I'm saving the world, not when I'm doing my math or trying to decide what to wear to the Bronze." She turned around and glared at him, "So what else can I do? I could wait for him, but what then? Be celibate for the rest of my life? I'm sorry, but if being a vampire changed anything it would be my sex drive. I'd go insane."

Spike chuckled and she felt a shiver move down her spine. While she wanted to be mad at him, she wanted to crawl over and ravish him even more. She turned away from him again to ease the temptation.

"Besides, Angelus already made his feelings for me very clear," she added, "He loathes me."

"An' you honestly believe that shite?" Spike asked, laughing at her before he realized how serious she was. He sighed, "Listen, luv, if there's one thing about Angelus tha' I know, it's that he doesn't like feeling weak. He hates you because he loves you."

"He's gotta helluva way of showing it," Buffy murmured. He laughed at her softly, but continued.

"You made him weak, and therefore he thinks you should suffer. He ain't the type to lay down and let his emotions grow. Tha's probably why he's goin' after your friends: to get back at you. One time, he nailed this bints puppy to her door for valentines day. He's twisted, he plays with his food. If he's goin this far out of his way to get under your skin, then he's just plannin' on killin' you in the end." Buffy couldn't hide her fear, but she did manage to burry it deep, keeping herself from freaking out.

"Then what about Dru?" she asked, "He has no problem 'shagging' her."

"One, never say that again," he said, making her lip twitch up in a smile, "An' two, he doesn't love her. He's the one that drove her insane, turned her crazy an' then he changed her. Since he can't do tha' to you, he's goin' to do his best to make you hate him."

"I won't let him win," she said, finally turning back to him, "My friend's are going to live if it's the last thing I do. Even if taking him out means I die in the process." Spike growled at the notion, but didn't try to tell her otherwise. As it was, she was slowly pushing herself onto the bed before crawling up his length until she straddled his hips. Her lips hovered over him and teased him as she spoke,

"I don't like fighting when we should be celebrating," she said suddenly, idly motioning to where Warren lay, "I did it. We should be having fun, now."

"Tha' we should," he murmured, running his hand down her back and gently cupping her bum, "We should be having lots of fun."

.

Buffy strolled through the graveyard with a stake clutched firmly in her hand while she scanned for any signs of demon life. If it was a vampire, she'd let him slide – why would she kill her own? But demons? They were fair game. The epiphany had come to her as she lay in post-coital bliss, and when she explain to Spike he'd just grunted and went back to sleep.

She heard a branch break, and spun on her heel with her stake poised at a chest. Her nostrils flared as the scent of blood filled her nostrils, and her eyes widened as she recognized the boyish face staring back at her.

"Billy?" she asked, blinking. Billy Fordham grinned and held his hands up in a 'don't shoot' manner, and though he looked relaxed his eyes were panicked.

"Hey, Buffy," he said, "I knew you were the Slayer, but this isn't how I thought I would find you. I've been looking for you, but your friends, Xander and Willow, said that you were sick."

"Yeah, I've been…I just, you know, been kinda jumpy," she said quickly, "needed to get out and get a good slay in before turning in. But…wow, it's good to see you!"

Actually, it wasn't. His blood was more tempting then Warren's had been, and even though she had just fed, the bouts of vigorous sex with Spike left her with a bad case of the munchies. But, she caved and gave him a warm hug (figuratively, of course).

"Wow, Buff, you're freezing!" Billy said as he pulled away. Buffy was just grateful that his neck was still in piece. Inside, she was starting to get excited – she was doing it, she wasn't trying to off him!

"Yeah, well, being outside for long periods of time can do that to a person." Then, what he said caught up with her, "Wait…how did you know…?"

"About you being the Slayer? Well, it wasn't that hard to find out." She felt her spidey senses tingle, and filed it away for later and opted instead to smile sheepishly.

"Yeah, never been one for hiding secrets," she continued, "Anyway, what are you doing in town? Last I heard you were still going to Hemery."

"My dad got a transfer, and here I am!" he grinned happily, but his eyes were dark. Again, Buffy filed it away for later. She just kept smiling happily.

"Look, I really gotta get going," she said, "Need to turn in and all that. I'm too tired to get any more slayage in. But maybe I'll see you later?" Billy grinned and too her into another hug. Buffy felt her demon surface and she breathed in the scent of his blood, letting her mouth hover dangerously close to his exposed neck.

"It's been really good to see you, Buffy," he murmured. She closed her eyes and pushed her demon aside before she pulled away with a large smile

"Look, do me a favor and don't mention this to Willow and Xander, kay?" she asked, "They'll freak if they know what I've been up to when I should be resting." Billy smiled again.

"No problem. So, I'll see you some other time? Maybe next time you go slaying I could tag along?" Buffy hummed and smiled patiently.

"Yeah, maybe. But we wouldn't want you to wind up on the menu," she said, "You better head on home. I'll catch you later, kay?"

"Sure," he said with a smile, "It's been great seeing you. I've really missed you, Buff." He turned and began to walk off, and Buffy let her smile drop and her eyes narrow.

Something smelled fishy, and it wasn't the demon that was sneaking up to grab her from behind. She turned and ducked a fist before plunging her stake into his heart and kicking him back a few paces. He fell to the ground in a heap, and Buffy turned back around to where Billy was walking away in the distance.

She decided she'd be keeping a close eye on the high school for a while.

_A/N: So, here starts the action and where the plot gets moving. Tell me what you think, and be sure to review (please)!_

**B.E. Nomads**


	4. Chapter 4

**18****th**** Century Girl**  
Chapter Four

Willow sighed and tapped her finger irritably on her computer desk as she waited for it to load. Xander hovered nervously over her shoulder, glancing around as if he suspected someone to come bursting in.

"I don't trust that guy," he repeated, making Willow roll her eyes, "He didn't even bother asking about Buffy today…it was as if he knew something. I don't like it."

"You don't like that he seems so relaxed with his supposed 'best friend' missing," Willow explained.

"I mean, what if he knows something about her?" Xander continued, his voice gaining volume. Willow quickly shushed him, and he began to whisper again, "I mean, when we first met him he was all 'Is Buffy okay? I really miss her. Do you know when she'll be back?' and today he's all, 'I'm sure she's fine, nothing weird going on, everything's hunky dory!'"

"It is kinda weird," Willow agreed, looking nervously toward her door, "Look, my mom could come up at any second. I'll tell you if I find anything weird." she hesitated as she took a closer look at her computer, "Whoa, That's weird."

"What!" Xander asked in a loud whisper, rushing over to look over her shoulder.

"According to this, Ford isn't enrolled at Sunnydale," Willow explained, "There's no grades, no clinic records, nothing." Xander furrowed his eyebrows.

"That lying-!"

"Willow? Are you still up?" Mrs. Rosenberg called from downstairs.

"I-I'm going to bed now!" Willow cried as she stood and began pushing Xander toward the door, "Look, you can come over tomorrow. We'll keep a close eye on him, for Buffy's sake." Xander sighed mournfully at the thought of his MIA friend.

"Who knows what she could be going through right now?" he asked nervously, "It must be horrible."

"I'm worried too, but we'll talk more tomorrow," Willow explained, "I'll see you then, alright?"

"Bye, Wills."

.

It seemed that Angelus had his fill of reacquainting himself with Drusilla, meaning that Buffy was subjected to his snide comments and Spike's sudden lack-of-interest in her training. He was to busy fawning over Drusilla. As soon as she found out that Spike made a possible breakthrough when it came to her illness, she began to hang off of him like it was in the beginning.

It made Buffy want to retch. Didn't Spike see that Drusilla was using him? She obviously didn't love him, and she just wanted the sanctuary he had provided her with for the past hundred years. She watched with a scowl as Spike stood before her with Drusilla hanging off his arm. Buffy was accompanied by two minions, a dark haired male and a blonde female, and was slightly peeved that she was being grouped with them, forced to do menial slave labor.

She'd never wanted to hurt him more then she did that minute.

"So," Spike continued, oblivious to her wrath that made the two minions slowly inch away from her, "Buffy'll lead you where you need to go – she practically lived in that library when she was the Slayer." It took all of her patience to ignore that small jab, "You'll be looking for this book, by Josephus du Lac. It'll be old, and it's very, _very _important. You mess this up, an' you'll find yourselves makin' like dust in the wind."

"Very original," Buffy said sarcastically, earning a heated glare from her sire. In the background, Angelus sent a wicked smirk in her direction, mocking her without words. She clenched her fist but chose to ignore him instead of her second option, which involved punching him in the face. She would rather he still be holed up in his room with Drusilla, but apparently, he too was eager for her to get better.

"As soon as the sun sets you need to head out," Spike continued, before focusing on Buffy, "Slayer, could I have a word with you? Over there?"

"Sure," she said, "Hell, go ahead and have several." He glared at her while the minions tried to hide their snickers, and when Buffy reached him he grabbed her arm and drug her into the owls of the factory and away from prying ears.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked, "Your little quips aren't makin' my minions any more obedient. If my own childe won' listen to me, then what'll make them listen to me?"

"I just think that you're pathetic," Buffy said with an indifferent shrug. Spike snarled and grabbed her arm tightly, making her wince.

"I think if you value your un-life you'd be quick to shut up," he snapped.

"I can't believe you!" she said, ignoring the threat, "After everything I've told you, after everything she's done to you, the moment she bats her big brown eyes at you you drop to your knees like a lovesick puppy! If Angelus were to walk in here right now and ask me for help, you know what I'd do?"

"Her eyes are grey, and tha's completely different," Spike growled, "Dru needs me. What we have is eternal."

"Yeah, eternally damned," Buffy countered, "Listen – the only reason she needs you is that you're the one who knows the most about to save her. Angelus doesn't have the patience and wouldn't be as dedicated to the cause as you are. She's just playing you. God, you're pathetic."

Buffy's head jerked to the side as Spike punched her, making her gasp and her eyes water. She snarled and kicked out at him, her eyes gleaming yellow and her forehead twisted with bumpies. He retaliated with another punch that landed on her chin, and she lashed out with her claws, scraping them along his cheek. He lunged and tackled her to the ground before slamming his fist into her face.

As he drew back to hit her again she flipped them and straddled his waist. She wasted no time in letting loose on his face, but she got five hits in before he wadded his fingers into her hair and yanked her lips down onto his. She fought for a moment before suddenly relaxing into him, wrapping her fingers in his duster and pulling him closer while their lips clashed in a mesh of fang and tongue.

"Spike," she moaned as his hand slipped under her shirt – one that actually fit for once – and began to fondle her breast, pulling at her nipple and making her back arch into him. He chuckled as she moved her hands to his fly and made quick work in pulling his erection free. She didn't bother getting up to remove her panties from under her skirt and instead pushed the fabric out of the way before sinking down on top of him.

"Christ, you're so bloody tight," he moaned as she began to ride him, his hips thrusting up inside of her, "Feel so fuckin' good."

Her response was to grind her hips against him before she began to ride him, keeping her moans locked in her throat. Only a few whimpers made there way past her lips, and Spike groaned in frustration.

"Wanna hear you scream," he demanded, slipping his hand between them and massaging her clit vigorously. She couldn't keep her cries of pleasure in and let them fall from her lips, and she came violently. Spike pushed inside of her a few more times before falling over the edge, letting his seed shoot into her. They lay there panting for a few moments, despite the fact that air wasn't necessary. Buffy glared at him.

"That's not why I followed you back here," she snarled, pulling away from him and adjusting her skirt, ignoring how his spendings were seeping down her leg.

"Well, you enjoyed it," he countered with a sneer, "You need to head out, anyway – the suns setting."

"Yeah, I kinda noticed," she snapped back, stomping off. When the minions took one look at her angry disposition, they shared brief looks before following out the door. Angelus sneered at Spike as he followed behind the irate ex-Slayer.

"You've always been pathetic, Will," Angelus said with a sigh, "Mooning after the Slayer."

"Look who's talkin', Peaches," Spike countered, "You make me wanna gag."

"Likewise," Angelus sneered, "But I think you would be more concerned with Drusilla's health – not fucking the Slayer."

"I'm not abandoning Dru," Spike spat, glaring at his grandsire. "You know I love her." Angelus smiled poisonously.

"You know, that's the thing – I haven't heard her say that."

.

"That bastard," Buffy murmured to herself as she and the two minions hurried towards the school, "think's I'll just sit around and do what he says. I'll show him." She froze as a familiar scent assaulted her nose, and cursed loudly, making the minions jump in surprise.

"You guys," she started, but was interrupted by Ford calling her name.

"Buffy! Need help?" he asked. Buffy looked pointedly at the blonde.

"Run and get to the book," she hissed, and the blonde followed her instructions while Buffy began to throw punches at the male, giving him an apologetic look. She called back to Ford, "Go after the girl! Be careful!"

She heard him run away, and as soon as he was out of sight she stopped pummeling the minion.

"Find another way into the Library," she instructed, "I'll distract him. Either that or eat him."

"Yes ma'am," he responded, hurrying off. Buffy waited and then hurried up the steps, where Ford was kneeling with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Where'd she go?" Buffy asked, expecting his response to be full of sorrow as he told her that the girl got away.

"Oh! I killed her," he responded, coughing, "I staked her and she just, uh, turned to dust." standing and wiping off imaginary dust form his pants, "It was amazing." Buffy scanned the surrounding area and cursed under her breath, though she sensed no dust.

"Well…good. I'm glad you're alright," she responded, "What are you doing out this late? It's dangerous. You know that."

"I was looking for you," he said with a sheepish smile, "Wondering if I would meet up with you again. You still haven't been to school – you look alright, though. Feeling better?"

"Oh, much, but you know, might come down with it again," Buffy said, idly scratching her back of her head, "With all the running about I'm doing, I'm surprised I haven't come down with something worse." She laughed and he smiled at her, before looking around.

"Well, I think I need to head home anyway," he said, sparking her suspicion, "My dad's probably getting worried."

"Yeah, good idea," she said, "It's dangerous out. See you later, then?"

"Yeah," he murmured, looking away from her before turning, "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go slaying tomorrow night? Or, at least, let me tag along." Buffy tilted her head and thought about it for a second, before smiling politely.

"Sure thing, Ford. It's a date." She gently kissed his cheek, "Now head home. Don't want any nasties getting to you."

"Later, Summers," Ford responded, turning and walking away.

Buffy watched him walk away with narrowed eyes and shifted her weight from foot to foot. Billy Fordham was hiding something, she knew it for a fact. She highly doubted that he dusted the girl all by himself, and with that thought in mind she hurried back to the Factory. When she returned, Spike shot up and hurried towards her. Buffy spotted Drusilla beside her birdcage, cooing at nothing but a corpse. Angelus was no where to be seen.

"Did you get the book?" he asked. Buffy shook her head.

"I ran into Ford, my old friend I told you about. Apparently he dusted blondie and what's his name should be retrieving the book now."

"So why didn't you follow him after Ford left?" Spike growled, taking a threatening step towards her. Buffy raised an eyebrow.

"And risk getting spotted by Giles? Sorry, but not getting staked is a bit higher on my priority list then curing Drusilla."

Said vampire whistled at the dead bird, "Come on," she begged, letting out a low whistle, "I'll pout if you don't sing."

Spike growled, letting his annoyance seep through, and turned to stand behind Drusilla. Buffy watched with a raised eyebrow as he tried to coerce her to going to bed – meaning that Buffy would be sleeping alone. Again.

"I'll give you a seed if you sing," Dru bargained. Spike snapped.

"The bird's dead, Dru. You left it in a cage, and you didn't feed it, and now it's all dead, just like the last one." Drusilla whimpered and pulled away from him, looking at him through her eyelashes with wide, puppy-dog eyes. Spike immediately softened.

"Oh, I'm sorry, baby. I'm a bad, rude man," he apologized, and Buffy mimed gagged, making a straggling minion snicker silently to himself. Spike took hold of Drusilla's hand and pressed it to his lips.

"Would you like a new bird?" he asked, "One that's not dead?" He slipped a finger into his mouth, and Buffy stiffened and melted into the shadows as a familiar scent hit her nose.

"This is so cool!"

Buffy watched as Billy Fordham slammed open the door and walked inside, "I would totally live here."

"Do I have anyone on watch outside?" Spike asked, dropping Drusilla's hand and stepping forward towards Ford, "It's called security people, are you all asleep?" He took a few more steps, his surprise melting away as he let his cocky swagger return.

"Or did we finally find a restaurant that delivers?" he asked, laughing slightly. Ford took a deep breath.

"I know who you are," he said, and Buffy stiffened and narrowed her eyes at her supposed friend – she didn't like where this was going. Had he found her out? Had he come looking to avenge her? If he even tried to hurt her sire – not that he could – she would rip his head off herself.

"Yeah, I know who I am too, so what?" Spike asked.

"I came looking for you, Spike." Ford explained, and Spike sent a questioning look towards Buffy, who simply nodding, conforming him as her friend she had told him about.

"You've got a real death wish," Spike drawled, looking over as his blonde minion and her male companion entered the room, an old book in her hands. She handed it to him wordlessly, her face blank, "It's almost interesting," he finished, turning his attention to the book.

"Oh, this is great," he said, "This'll be very useful. So, how did you find me?" he directed the question to Ford. Buffy turned her face towards him, eager to hear his answer.

"That doesn't matter," Ford said, and Buffy refrained from rolling her eyes – he really thought he could act so pompously with a Master Vampire such as Spike?

"I've got something to offer you," Ford continued as Drusilla stepped forward and placed herself just behind Spike, watching him through her eyelashes. Ford fidgeted, "I'm pretty sure this is where you take out a watch and tell me I have thirty seconds to convince you not to kill me." He shrugged to emphasize his point, "It's traditional."

Spike just looked at him with a 'you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me' look and he began to make the final steps to stand in front of the teenager, tossing the book aside, "Well, I don't go much for tradition."

As he reached Ford, he grabbed him by the ear, making the boy gasp in pain. While Buffy contemplated stopping him, Drusilla stopped him first, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, love," she instructed, and Spike grudgingly let the boy drop.

"Well?" Spike asked impatiently. Ford smiled and Buffy rolled her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that night.

"Oh, come on, say it!" He instructed, laughing slightly, "It's no fun if you don't say it!"

"What?" Spike asked dangerously, before sighing and glancing up at the ceiling, "You've got thirty seconds to convince me not to kill you."

"Yes, see, this is the best," Ford rejoiced while Spike and more then several of his minions looked on with barely concealed impatience. Ford suddenly turned serious, "I want to be like you. A vampire."

"I've known you for two minutes and I can barely stand you, I don't really feature you livin' forever," Spike said, turning immediately to Dru and asking, "Can I eat him now, luv?" to which she shook her head slowly.

"Well feature this," Ford said, all signs of joking gone in an instant, "I'm offering you a trade. You make me a vampire, and I'll give you the Slayer."

Silence rang through the hideout and Buffy felt her face morph as anger coursed through her, a low growl rumbling through her chest. She was stopped by a firm hand on her mouth, and she inhaled sharply only to scent the person as Angelus. She glared at him as best she could, and he smirked down at her, letting his free hand trail down her body and drop between her legs, where he slowly began to caress her. She barely stopped from gasping as she unintentionally melted into his tall, strong frame. She watched through half lidded eyes as Spike grinned in amusement and Drusilla whispered encouraging things into his ear.

Her mind blanked out for a long time as Angelus continued to fondle her, his fingers digging deep inside of her and making her mewl into his hand. She writhed against him, raising her hands to clutch his, meaning to pull it away, before she went limp against him and let the feelings rage through her. He pressed a finger to her clit, massaging her quickly, and she bucked against him, letting her nails dig crescent wounds into his skin.

She came with a muffled shout, and when she returned to reality Angelus pushed away and let her stand on her own, her knees quivering. She glared at him and he sent her a cocky smirk while the rejoined the group, Fordham gone and the door swinging shut behind him.

"Glad you two could entertain yourselves while I was dealing with bozo," Spike said dryly, glancing between the two vampires with a look crossed between amusement and disgust.

"He's been planning this all along," Buffy said, straightening her clothes absentmindedly, "asked to go 'slaying' with me tomorrow, and I told him yes. He still doesn't know."

"Well, that much was obvious," Angelus said, "So why did you agree?"

"Well, I just thought that Buffy would have a fun time ripping his throat out," Spike said, glancing at Buffy with a mocking smile, "I was only thinking of you."

"I'm flattered," she responded dryly, "Where is this shindig taking place?"

"Some place called the Sunset Club," Spike rolled his eyes at the name, "I'm supposed to be there with a crew of vampires at sundown, where he will hand us a free meal and the Slayer." He laughed and took Buffy by the hand, drawing her closer to him, "But I already have a Slayer, now, don't I?" Buffy hummed and smiled languidly up at him.

"That you do,"

.

Buffy grimaced as she crawled through the sewers, pulling her leather jacket tight around her small body. She held her breath and ignored the curious gazes sent her way by several demons that seemed to only fear her even more now that she was changed.

Her mind was screaming at her for her stupidity of roaming about when the sun was still out – all her instincts told her to hide. But she had to get to the Sunset Club before Ford left to meet up for their little date. She followed the map that Angelus had drawn on her hand and grinned as she made it to the entrance near Fords hangout. She warily pushed the cover aside and sighed in relief as she was met with shade. She quickly pulled herself up, ignoring the alarms screaming in her head, and glanced around. If she stuck close to the wall, then she could get to the door with little to no trouble.

She moved with care, and the closer she got the more anxious she became. She growled under her breath, "Why did I agree to this again? Oh, yeah, cuz I wanted to test my will. That and rip Fords throat out. God, this is so stupid!"

She reached the door and was pleased to find it slightly ajar. She pushed it in and stepped down towards the stairs, just in time to hear Ford and one of his nerdy friends planning.

"Sorry I'm a bit early," she called, making them jump, "But I'm rash and impatient. It's a flaw."

"We all flaws," Ford responded smoothly, before muttering under his breath, "There's a draft in here." Buffy didn't bother paying attention to it as his friend moved away.

"I'm still a little fuzy on what your flaw is," she said in a careless fashion as she stepped down the stairs to stand in front of him, "I think it has something to do with the fact that you're a lying scumbag?"

"Everyone lies," he responded. Buffy hummed in agreement before tilting her head.

"What are you after?" she asked.

"I don't think you'd understand," Ford responded simply.

"I don't need to understand, I just need to know," she explained. Ford stared at her with disconnected, unemotional eyes that made Buffy wonder where her best friend of seven years had gone to.

"I'm going to be one of them," he responded, his voice soft. Buffy grinned in amusement, but swiftly changed it to a frown of disapproval.

"You wanna be a vampire?" she asked incredulously.

"I'm going to be," he edited. She laughed.

"You know, vampires are a little choosey about who they change," she explained, before narrowing her eyes at him, acting the part of the innocent Slayer. She gave herself time to respond making it seem like she was only just then realizing his plan, "You were going to make a trade."

"I don't wanna talk any more," Ford said, turning to move away. She quickly backed him up against the wall quicker then he had anticipated, wrapping her hand around his throat.

"You were going to give them me," she hissed, before smirking smugly, "But you didn't anticipate me finding out." Ford chuckled, making Buffy freeze.

"Actually, I was anticipating it," he managed to gasp out. Buffy pulled away and barely kept from smirking – it was going just as Spike had thought it would, had been told it would. She would show up early, confront him, and get locked down there while they awaited the vampires arrival.

"I'm going to stop this," Buffy said in her best Slayer voice. Ford laughed.

"You see, this is awesome, this is going exactly as I anticipated!" he said, "and you can't stop it, because it's already beginning."

The door slammed shut, and Buffy looked up with faux-wide eyes. She made her way up the steps, putting on a show for her ex-friend, and looked for a handle, only to start in surprise. There was no handle.

"Had it rigged up special," Ford explained as he ascended the steps after her, "Once it's closed it can only be opened from the outside. Soon as the sun sets, they'll be coming."

"Ford, all these people will be trapped down here with them," she snapped, secretly enjoying the thrill that playing these people gave her. It made the hunt that much more exciting.

"We will become like them," the nerd-boy in the blue cape said.

"We will ascend to a new level of consciousness, become like them, like the Lonely Ones," a pretty blond explained, "We welcome them."

"This is the end, Buffy. No one gets out of here alive." Ford said melodramatically.

"There's gotta be another way out of here," Buffy growled angrily.

"It's a bomb shelter Buffy. I knew I'd never be able to fight you. That's three feet of solid concrete." Ford explained

"Just let everyone else out of here," she ordered, knowing what the answer would be, but not expecting it to come from the pretty blonde.

"Why are you fighting it?" she asked with honest curiosity, "We want this."

"Its are chance for immortality," the nerd added, and Buffy smirked in amusement, but quickly school her expression to that of a shocked and outraged Slayer.

"This is a beautiful day, can't you see that?" the blonde asked again.

"What I can see is that right after the sun goes down, Spike and his friends will be coming down to eat at the all you can eat moron bar," she growled, before dropping the façade and grinned maliciously at them. "And I think I'll be joining them,"

"That's it, I think we should – what?" the nerd asked, looking at her in confusion. Buffy's grin didn't fade, and instead grew wider.

"See, you aren't getting out of this alive," she explained, taking a threatening step closer, "You're all going to die, and you won't be coming back. We will drain you blood and leave your bodies to rot on the floor. You don't get it do you? And do you really think we dress like that? My God, could you have a dorkier outfit!"

"What the hell-," Ford began, before glancing down at his watch as it beeped, "6:27. Sunset."

"And you've all signed your death certificates," she said, turning to Ford and tilting her head, "But what I wanna know is why you're so willing to let all these people die, because I never really thought you to be one for mass murder."

"What are you talking about?" Ford asked, grasping at straws. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Don't play dumb, Ford," she snapped, "I was there when you made your little deal with Spike, watching from the sidelines. I heard every part of your plan for these people. They're just fodder. So what makes you any different? Why do you deserve this and why don't they?"

"They're just doing this because their lonely, because they're bored," Ford explained, "They don't deserve to live."

"And you do?" she asked, "because I never pictured you with a blood fetish."

"I'm dieing," he snapped, "I've got maybe six months left to live and the thing they burry won't even look like me. I'll be bald, and smelly, and wrinkly." Buffy raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"So that's your motive? The end justifies the means and all that jazz?" Buffy shook her head, "You're pathetic."

The sound of tires squealing against the sidewalk broke them apart, and Buffy turned her awaiting eyes to the door, grinning in triumph. Everyone stood stock still, unable to believe what they heard. Before she could even begin to taunt him, his fist stuck out and punched her in the face. Her face jerked from the shock, and she turned, only to get hit with a crowbar. She fell on her back and groaned, glaring up at him. Her face shifted, and she heard him gasp in surprise.

"Buffy…"

The door slammed open and Buffy looked up to see Spike step in, Drusilla following behind. Spike took one look at Buffy and growled.

"Take them all," he instructed, and his vampires fanned out while he descended, stepping towards Buffy and pulling her up, not sparring a glance towards Ford. She smiled at him before turning and glaring at Ford, grinning maliciously as he stepped back.

"Have fun," she said to Spike, who immediately turned away and began to feed on the blonde. Buffy landed a punch dead in Fords face, grinning as he fell back instantly. He coughed and whipped the blood off his face, and Buffy waited for him to stand before grabbing him by the shirt and wrapping her fingers into his hair, tugging and baring his neck to her.

"Sorry, Ford, but once you kill a cow," she said before burying her fangs into his neck. She groaned as his blood hit her taste buds, making her heart sing. She drank deep, taking in gulps of fresh blood and reeling in the way he filled her.

The door slammed open, and she paid it no mind, letting the humans scent wash over her. She paused, though, when a familiar voice called out Spike's name. She froze in horror and glanced up from her feast to see Willow, Xander, Giles, and Miss Calender, armed with crossbows and stakes. It had been Giles that had spoken, and Xander had Drusilla in front of him, a stake poised over her heart.

"Let them go, or your girlfriend here fits in an ashtray," Xander demanded. Buffy hid her face in her hair and stepped back, hiding herself under the stairs.

"Let them go!" Spike demanded. The vampires pulled away and watched sorrowfully as their meals stumbled out of the shelter alive. Spike watched as the remaining Scoobies held his sire captive.

"You're going to give us some answers about Buffy," Giles demanded in a surprisingly calm voice, "Or you're Sire is dusted."

They waited as vampires fled, some of them getting hit with arrows and dusting while others made it out and supposedly back to the factory. Buffy didn't move an inch, and even went as far to hold her breath. Soon, only Spike, Drusilla, and herself were left.

"What do you want to know?" Spike asked.

"What have you done with her, for a start?" Xander asked, tightening his grip on Drusilla, making her whimper. Spike snarled, before smirking and gaining a cocky air.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"

.

_A/N: And I leave you in suspense. :D Sorry for any mistakes – I read through it, but I might have missed some stuff._

**B.E. Nomads**


	5. Chapter 5

**18****th**** Century Girl**  
Chapter Five

**Chapter Warning!!! There is a threesome and definite lesbianism going on. I'm pretty sure you can tell where, but if you like Buffy then this shouldn't bug you. But I thought I should warn you.**

Buffy stiffened and automatically pressed herself even closer to the wall, glaring at Spike and cursing him vividly in her mind, praying that he could sense how much she hated him simply with her eyes. He met her gaze for a flickering moment, and she knew he got the message – but his cocky grin never left his face.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Giles demanded, his grip tightening on his crossbow. Spike smirked, and looked over towards his childe, this time keeping his gaze firmly on her.

"Well, luv? You wanna come out an' say hello?" he asked. Buffy cursed him again before letting her demon withdrawal. She slowly stepped away from her sanctuary and out from the shadows, stopping only when she was at her sires side with a clear view of her friends.

At first, Xander and Willow didn't notice her change, didn't see the blood smeared around her mouth, and looked overjoyed to see her alive and well. Then Giles placed a soft, sorrowful hand on their shoulders, and realization set in. Buffy watched the emotions crash around them, written clearly on their faces. Part of her was unconcerned with their reaction, while another part of her felt a stab of regret that disappeared almost immediately.

"You…" Xander said, trailing off as he found himself unable to put his anger into words. Spike's smirk only widened, and Buffy winced at Willow's torn and heartbroken expression.

"Buffy," Giles whispered solemnly, his grip on his crossbow tightening, "I'm so sorry."

He let the arrow fly, and Buffy had enough foresight to block it, letting it instead burry itself into her open palm. She winced at the pain, but managed to turn that wince into a smile for her friends.

"Well, I really thought you had better manners then that," she quipped, "didn't even give me a chance to explain."

"You're a vampire," Xander said through clenched teeth, "What else is there to explain?"

"How about the fact that I warned you about Angelus? Now, why would I do that if I wasn't the same old Buffy?" she asked, glaring pointedly at Giles, "The Council is full of liars, Giles."

"You aren't Buffy," Giles said firmly, though Willow already looked as if she were wavering.

"Yeah, I kinda am," Buffy retorted with a frown, "I'm still me. I still like New Kids on the Block, I miss Mr. Gordo, I love my mother, I hate Snyder, and I still live to protect humans. Except…now it's only you humans. Others aren't my concern. I'm like a self-centered Slayer." She offered them a bubbly smile, but their expressions didn't waver.

"How could you let this happen?" Xander asked through his teeth. He tightened his grip on his stake. Drusilla seemed to be growing more and more nervous as time went on with a stake to her heart.

"Well, it wasn't my fault I turned into my costume. I don't regret it happening, of course, but I can't help but wonder what life would have been like had a stayed a human. I guess I'll never know." Buffy shrugged nonchalantly, "I thought that you might be kind of happy for me, in a way."

"You've lost your soul," Miss Calendar finally added, though her grip on her crossbow was much more relaxed then anyone else's, "How can we be happy for that?"

"Well, I'm not the Slayer anymore," Buffy explained, "No more sacred duty, no more high school, no more worries except whether I'll find shelter before the next sunrise or if a Slayer will come hunt me down. I'm living the good life. Or, unlife, in this case. C'mon, Willow, you understand what I'm saying, right?"

"I-I understand, but that doesn't mean I accept it!" Willow said in a faux-brave voice. Buffy frowned.

"I think I can live with that," she said, "I mean, as long as you don't stake me."

"We have to! You're an evil vampire!" Xander snapped, though he also looked less then sure about what he was saying. Buffy rolled his eyes.

"You aren't the Slayer, Xander," Buffy said softly, "You were the friend of the Slayer. And now you're a friend of a vampire. The only one here who has logical reasons for killing me would be Giles, since he's a member of the council."

"Buffy, can we hurry this up?" Spike asked through his teeth, "The whelps making me nervous."

"Can you just let us walk out of here in peace?" Buffy asked. Giles shook his head, and Buffy growled softly, "What do I have to do to get you to let us leave?"

"You can't feed," Giles said immediately, and Buffy raised her eyebrows and Spike let out a bark of laughter.

"You're a funny one," he said, pointing at him with a toothy grin, "Not feed? Have you ever seen what happens when a vampire doesn't feed?"

"Well, actually, I've always," Giles quickly stopped that train of thought and shook his head, "Wait, no – and I don't care."

"How about something less extreme?" Buffy asked.

"Stop with all the minion making," Xander said.

"A-and no more killing!" Willow said. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"We just said-,"

"I didn't say no more feeding," Willow explained nervously, shifting her weight from foot to foot, "you can just bite them and then leave them alive. That way, you get your blood and we keep our civilians!" Buffy blinked.

"Well, that just isn't natural!" Spike said, looking at the group incredulously, "Biting but not killing? Where's the fun in that?"

"The fun is that you get to live," Miss Calendar said dryly. Buffy bit down on her lip.

"So, the terms are…?"

"No changing, no killing, and exerting control over your minions," Giles listed, his eyes hard, "None of your minions can be responsible for any deaths in Sunnydale, or we hunt you down and all deals are off." Buffy shared a look with Spike, who shrugged before murmuring under his breath,

"They said in Sunnydale – if we're really achin' for a good kill then we leave town," he explained. Buffy sighed, but nodded amicably.

"All right. Deal. Now let Drusilla go." Buffy demanded. Xander looked at Giles, who hesitated before nodding. Xander let his arms drop to his side and Drusilla wasted no time in hurrying over to her childe, wrapping her arms around him and whimpering. Spike held her and watched as the Scoobies backed away warily, and it was only when they were past the first door that they turned their backs on the vamps. Buffy turned her head slightly and looked down at Fords unconscious body, hidden from the Scoobies by the shadow. She stalked over and kneeled over him, contemplating what she should do.

"Well? Can't kill 'em," Spike said glumly. Buffy turned and grinned at him over her shoulder.

"Well, they don't know he wasn't dead before now, do they?" she asked, before giving his head a twist and breaking his neck.

"Seems like you aren't a very good Slayer anymore," Angelus's voice echoed from the top of the stairs. Buffy looked up quickly and straightened, glaring at him, while Drusilla pulled away from Spike and danced over to Angelus.

"It was awful," she cooed, "the pretenders took away my cake." He just braced his hand against her back, ignoring what she said.

"Took you long enough to get here," Spike said, moving towards Buffy and placed a possessive hand on her back. She ignored it and continued to glare up at Angelus.

"What are you gonna do about those friends of yours?" Angelus asked, "They're trying to tell us how to live in our town."

"Well, it was their town first," Buffy reasoned with a shrug, "Besides, they aren't as useless as they look. They had their crossbows pointed at us and it was agree with them or get shot at. Kinda wanted to live, if you know what I mean."

"So we kill them," Angelus said with a shrug, "What's the problem?"

"The problem is that they are my friends, and I won't let you touch them!" Buffy snarled, clenching her fists tightly at her sides. Angelus gave her an amused look.

"Let me? Are you suddenly in charge of things now?" he asked. Spike stepped in.

"Well, these are all my minions," he reasoned, "So I think that I'm the one in charge. And if Buffy wants them alive, then they stay alive."

"So what if Dru wants them dead?" Angelus asked, "What do you do then? Compromise? Kill half of them?"

"No!" Buffy snarled, while Spike's face blanked and he glanced at Dru.

"Dru?" he asked. She shook her head.

"The pixies say they must live," she murmured, "or he will never awaken. Daddy won't know how. The sun will fade and we will fall into fire, burning and burning and charring."

"Right," Angelus said with a small glare, "Well, if it wasn't for her sight she would want them dead."

"Well, people in hell want ice water," Spike said with a shrug, "Get over it. The Scoobies live. You wanna hunt then you gotta leave town."

"Like I'm going to listen to you," Angelus responded with a snarl, "They said to control your minions, and I am definitely not a minion. I'm allowed to do whatever I want."

"Do you want to get us all killed?" Buffy snapped angrily. Angelus grinned.

"Of course not – I just want to watch while everything you love crashes around you. C'mon, Dru." He turned, pulling the dazed Dru along with him, and before Spike and Buffy could even move to follow after them, Angelus turned and grinned wickedly.

"I hope you have fun finding your friends bodies tomorrow," he said, before slamming the door shut. Buffy let out an angry shriek and charged at the door, clawing and banging on the metal but never breaking through. She pulled away and was mildly surprised to feel her eyes burning with anger and unshed tears.

"I'm going to kill him," she snarled. Spike sighed and ran his hands through his hair before following her example and beating on the door, which stubbornly refused to give.

"I'll kill Ford for making this god damned door," Buffy growled.

"Bit late for that, luv," Spike commented idly, pulling away for a moment to pull a cigarette from his duster and light the tip. Buffy glared at him and snatched the fag from between his lips, tossing it behind her.

"We're trapped in an underground bomb shelter and all you're doing is smoking a cigarette?!" she snarled angrily, "Angelus is out there hunting my friends down! They don't have cell phones, don't really know why, since they're almost always in trouble, and it could be a good idea – but that isn't the point!!" She turned and kicked angrily at the door, while Spike looked on with wide eyes and a slight grin. He sighed and tried again.

"Look, Slayer, you're friends wouldn't take their time getting home now that they know there are tons of fledglings running around. They'll be safe at home snug in their beds while Angelus discovers the hard way that he's been disinvested." He began to work on getting the door open, grabbing the edges of the door and pulling with all his strength. It creaked and a small sliver of moonlight broke through into the bunker. Buffy glanced over at him and began to pull on the edges until they could almost fit through.

"Since when have you been Mr. Calm and Collected?" she asked conversationally while her hand groped around for the handle, "I would have figured you'd bee ripping this door to pieces."

"Someone's gotta be calm," he murmured under his breath, "You went bat shit crazy for a moment there. Could scare a bloke off if he didn' know you."

"Good thing you know me, then," Buffy responded, shooting him a grin before grasping the handle and pulling the door open, "Any ideas on how we're going to keep the minions under control?"

"Gather them all up, lock 'em in, tell 'em the plan, they disagree, we dust 'em," Spike responded with a shrug, "Simple, clean, and efficient."

"Oh yeah, dust everywhere, real clean," Buffy murmured as they spilled into the alleyway. She took in a deep, appreciative breath, letting the moonlight soak into her skin before bracing herself, "You gonna come with me to make sure they get home, or you wanna round up the minions before Angelus and Drusilla get home?"

"That's a stupid question," Spike said with a snort before walking off with a half-assed wave, "I'll see you back at the factory. Bring your stakes, it's gonna be a party."

"Don't start without me," she said, before running off in the opposite direction, using her nose to track her friends scent. She caught up with them just as they reached the first stop at Willow's house – she commended them for not breaking apart – and made her appearance.

"Buffy!" Willow called in surprise, while the others reflexively lifted their weapons. She ignored the threat and quickly began speaking.

"Look, Angelus showed up, and long story short, he wants you guys dead. I can't stop him, Spike can't stop him, and Dru's never lucid enough to even try. So just be careful."

"Why are you warning us?" Giles asked cautiously. Buffy groaned and ran her fingers though her hair.

"God, why can't you just trust me? I just made a truce with you that goes completely against my nature!! Isn't that enough?"

The group remained silent, and she sighed again, "I'm walking you guys home."

"That isn't necessary," Giles responded coldly.

"Yeah, it kinda is," she retorted, fisting her hands on her hips, "Look, Willows safe, she's already home, but you guys aren't. And we need to hurry! I'm amazed I beat them here anyway."

"If you try anything," Xander said, his voice trailing off in a rather empty threat. Buffy rolled her eyes, but wisely refrained from commenting.

It took longer then she wanted, and the whole time she was buzzing with energy and nerves. The last stop was Giles, and Jenny smiled softly, if nervously, at Buffy and Giles glared, daring her to try anything, while simultaneous wishing Jenny a good night. He kept his eyes glued to the duo as he walked to his door, and even when the door was closed she had a feeling he was watching through the windows. Buffy turned and smiled apologetically at Jenny.

"Sorry, I'm not sure where you live," she explained. Jenny returned the gesture.

"Then I'll lead the way," she said. The first half off the walk was silent, and was only broken when Jenny let out a loud, and surprising, sneeze.

"Bless you," Buffy said, and Jenny nodded, half-expecting another sneeze.

"Thank you," she murmured, "I've been sneezing all day today."

"Someone must be talking about you," Buffy responded with am awkward smile. Jenny laughed and rubbed her arms, but otherwise didn't say anything. Buffy gently bit down on her lip, before sighing.

"How's everyone been? Since I…disappeared?" She asked nervously. Jenny awkwardly looked away, watching the sidewalk with an odd amount of intensity.

"It's been hard on everyone – especially Willow. She's talked to me about it a bit, but ever since you went missing, she hasn't been the same. You were her best friend." Jenny coughed slightly, "Rupert has also been very upset – especially now. Knowing that you're a vampire…it breaks his heart. He feels like he didn't succeed as your watcher."

"But he did!" Buffy protested, "He was amazing, and he was so much more then a watcher to me." Buffy swallowed and turned away from her, "The hardest part about being a vampire, aside from the trying not to rip everyone's throats out, is knowing that I left my friends behind."

Jenny laughed lightly, but otherwise didn't respond. It was only when Jenny was safely inside her home that she turned and began running towards the Factory.

.

Buffy sighed blissfully as she and Spike lay on the dustier factory floor, nude and joined in the most intimate of ways. She leaned down and nipped affectionately at her sires neck, enjoying the way he reacted and hardened inside of her.

"That was fun," Buffy commented idly. Spike raised an eyebrow, making her stomach clench in desire – was there anything this man did that didn't turn her on?

"Which part? The dusting, the threatening, or the shagging?" he asked. She grinned lethally and took his bottom lip between her teeth before letting it slip away.

"All of the above," she purred before pushing herself up and running her nails down his chest, "Angelus and Dru should be home soon. Should we clean up?" Spike pretended to think about it while she grinned naughtily, and shook his head.

"Nah. We're fine as is." He responded, thrusting up inside of her and palming her breasts with his skillful hands. Buffy cooed and arched her neck, gluing her eyes to the ceiling. She was jolted from her pleasure, though, when the door was thrown open and a seething Angelus and a rather oblivious Dru stalked towards them. Spike just smirked, never stopping his ministrations.

"Evening, Angelus, Fancy seeing you here."

"I would have been here sooner if Dru hadn't gotten hungry," Angelus snapped angrily, "What the hell did you do to all our minions?"

"What does it look like?" Buffy asked angrily, gasping as Spike pinched her nipple in silent reprimand.

"We need them," Angelus snarled.

"Nah, most of them were a waste of space. We let the ones who would abide to our new rules live. There's Dalton, Marie, Anne, Devin, Jerry, and Samantha left." Spike listed, running a hand down Buffy's stomach and squeezing between them to rub her clit; she responded by bouncing even more eagerly on his cock, tossing her head back and moaning in ecstasy.

"We used to have almost a hundred!" Angelus spat.

"And then there were six," Spike taunted, groaning as Buffy clenched her vaginal walls around him, making his head spin.

"Spike only did what was best for his dark princess," Drusilla cooed, completely oblivious to her childes vigorous coupling just feet in front of her. "Makes it easier fro Him."

She strolled foreword and kneeled in front of them, leaning to press a vigorous kiss to Spike's lips. He groaned and felt his eyes roll back – he couldn't believe this was happening.

"Dru, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Angelus barked. She parted with Spike and faced her sire, her eyes cloudy with lust.

"Princess wants to join the fun," she pleaded, running her hands over her – regretfully – still clothed body, "Please, Daddy?"

"Do what you want," Angelus spat, "I'm leaving." And true to his word, he turned and slammed the door shut behind him.

"I think you have too many clothes on, luv," Spike commented, leering at Dru and making her shiver.

"Sunshine doesn't mind?" She asked – almost as if she cared what Buffy wanted. Buffy shook her head quickly. This was another thing that human her had always wondered about and had naught fantasies of, but never thought she would actually do. She was a vampire now, who gave a damn about morals? Drusilla grinned and slipped off her pale dress with ease, revealing her lean and beautiful pale body for Spike's eyes to devour. She quickly straddled her childes face and grinned at Buffy before yanking the blondes face to hers and capturing her lips in a bruising kiss that made Buffy momentarily think about going gay.

Spike was in heaven for the rest of the night.

.

The trio awoke in the same spot they had fallen asleep in, Drusilla curled to one side of Spike and Buffy curled on his other. Spike made a mental note to count his blessings – one, he fucked a slayer, two, he changed a slayer, three, he fucked his sire and his slayer at the same time…

He made to get up after a few minutes, but Buffy whimpered and latched onto his shoulder tightly.

"Spike," She moaned looking at him through sleep-clouded eyes, "Don't leave. I'm all comfy, and if you get up I'll be uncomfy and have to take a shower."

"Someone could walk in at any moment," he protested lamely, and Buffy smirked coyly, running her fingers down his already scratched up chest.

"That didn't stop us last night," she purred, "I don't think Dalton will be able to look at us the same ever again." Spike chuckled at the memory, and Dru stirred, opening her eyes and staring at Buffy with wide eyed innocent that was betrayed by the way she had acted.

"Sunshine's finally joined the party," she cooed reaching out to fondle Buffy. Though the gesture was unexpected, the Slayer felt heat rush between her legs and she groaned as Dru pinched her hardened nipples. Spike sighed blissfully, but the sigh turned melancholy.

"As much as I'd love to stay and join in on the fun, I need to check up on how the translations coming along," he said. Dru whimpered in protest, but let him slide from between them and stand to pull on his scattered clothing. Buffy meant to wish him luck, honestly she did, but suddenly she was on her back and Dru was straddling her hips with a deviant gleam in her eye that made Buffy forget all about her sire.

"Princess wants to play with Sunshine," Dru cooed lustily, running her fingers through Buffy's already messy hair, "I think Sunshine wants to play too."

"God, yes," Buffy responded, making Spike almost choke as Dru lowered her lips to Buffy's neck and began to leave a violent love bite – emphasis on the bite. Spike looked torn for a moment between doing what duty required or staying to join in on the fun, but eventually he sighed and turned to return to Dalton.

"Have fun," he said dryly. The only response he got was Buffy yelling out Dru's name as the eccentric vampire pressed her face between her legs and began to tongue with an expertise she had only experience with Spike. Spike barely made it out of the door, but he did remember to lock it – he didn't want anyone but him to see the two most important women of his unlife fondling and tonguing each other.

.

By the time night had fallen again, Dru seemed sated enough and was content with just lying beside Buffy with her arms wrapped tightly around her middle, her face nuzzled affectionately against her neck while Buffy starred up at the ceiling, completely involved in her thoughts.

She could not believe how she had spent her day. Never in her life had she imagined she would be laying on a factory floor having sex with William the Bloody and Drusilla the Mad. God, had it been amazing – she had never believed she would have anything more then average sex with an average guy.

Being a vampire had opened up so many new doors. There were no rules like in the human world. She didn't have to keep her sex life private, and she could have an orgy without any repercussions save maybe a slightly too obsessive vamp that she could easily dust. It didn't matter if she let Drusilla fuck her with that amazingly devious tongue. It didn't matter if _she_ fucked _Drusilla_ with her tongue – something she again had never thought she would do.

She wasn't tied down to anyone anymore. Sure, some vampires mated – a ritual that came imbedded into their brain the moment of turning – and remained faithful to a single person for life. Buffy would have no trouble with that – in fact it sounded nice. But until she found the man – or woman, she didn't really know anymore – that she loved more then unlife itself, she would enjoy the sins of the flesh to the extreme.

God, turning into a vamp had made her such a whore, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

"Sunshine's awake," Dru cooed, pressing a kiss to Buffy's neck where her pulse would have beaten, "Princess doesn't want to leave yet. Daddy is angry and William is so faithful. Sunshine will lay with me?"

"Of course, Dru," Buffy responded immediately and truthfully. It didn't matter how hugely she resented the way she treated Spike – Dru was simply too innocent and fragile in her own way to deny. She was starting to see Dru as family now, and besides, to hurt her would be to hurt Spike, and she could never dream of intentionally hurting her sire.

"Sunshine's growing from a child into a princess, like mummy," Dru cooed, moving to straddle Buffy yet again. Buffy almost groaned – did this woman ever get tired of sex? But she wasn't one to complain. She was as wet and ready as she was, even after such vigorous bouts of sex. Dru smiled and pressed her lips quickly to Buffy's, pulling away before things got heated again.

"Would you do anything for mummy?" Dru asked curiously, placing her hands over the Slayers breasts and squeezing. Buffy groaned.

"Depends what it is you want," she responded reasonably. Dru smiled and tapped Buffy's nose with her finger, making her go cross eyed.

"I want the world," Dru cooed, "Surrounded in fire and ash. Burning and scorching and all consuming. I want pain and fire and anger and violence. Will sunshine help me get that? Will sunshine make mummy so very happy?"

Buffy was silent for a long moment, and as much as she wanted to please Dru – more for want of pleasing Spike than Dru, if she was completely honest with herself – she couldn't agree to that. She liked the world as it was. She didn't want it to change. Drusilla saw the answer in her eyes, and frowned solemnly before removing herself from her childes sticky and tired body.

"Sunshine doesn't want to play that game," she said mournfully, but she quickly smiled to show that it was okay, "But Miss Edith say's that's okay – Slayer won't hurt me yet. Sunshine and Slayer are deadly, but not my precious sun. She's only a spark, but soon she'll be an inferno and I'll loose my sun forever." Her face once again turned sorrowful and she lavished Buffy's lips with one last kiss before standing and dancing away. Buffy let her words ring in her ears, and desperately tried to push them away. She lay there for what felt like an eternity before Spike ambled in, his eyebrows raised in amusement.

"You an' Dru have been at it for hours," he said, letting his eyes search her naked body and grinning at the various bites and bruises, "You both reek of sex."

"And is that such a bad thing?" Buffy asked, trying to sound normal but failing rather miserably. Spike looked at her in surprise before kneeling at her head and hovering over her.

"What's wrong, kitten?" he asked, "I woulda thought you'd be a big bubble of speechless goo."

"I was about thirty minutes ago," she responded, "but Dru made me think."

"She has a habit of doin' that to people. Can't be healthy," the quip made her smile slightly. Spike ran a surprisingly affectionate hand through her hair, making her thoughts cease and her mind blank in confusion. Why was he being so tender?

"Dru says I'll be lost to her forever," Buffy summed up, reaching up to trace his face with her fingertips – finger tips that smelled of Dru and Buffy and sex, making her sires eyes drift shut.

"Don't worry," he murmured, "I won't loose you. I'm not letting you go."

"Because I'm your childe?" she asked, watching him intently. He let his eyes open and he stared down at her. The strange unnamed emotion if his face made her gasp, and she desperately wanted to give it a name.

"Because you're Buffy, and somewhere between biting you and now, you've become an essential part of my life," he said truthfully, "and it terrifies me." She bit down on her lip and looked at him with blind adoration that she never dreamed she would feel for Spike.

"I need you with me," she whispered softly, "Not just because you're my sire. I need you, Spike, to stay with me. If I'm with you then we can do anything and everything. There would be no boundaries. And I'm terrified because I need you so badly. I don't know when it all happened."

"Neither do I, pet," he murmured, before dropping his face to kiss her.

.

_A/N: Holy crap!! Did I really just write all that?!? :Blushes madly: I'm surprise I had it in me. That's the first threesome I've ever done, even if it was very, very brief. And that's the first lesbianism I've posted._

_So, big leap in Buffy and Spike's relationship almost from no where, I know, but they're both pretty unpredictable characters. And by know I'm guessing she's been in close :snicker: contact with each other, so of course they're growing on each other!! ;)_

_Tell me what you think in the form of a nice review!! And FYI, there will most likely be no more Buffy/Dru scenes, this was pretty much a one time deal…unless you really want it, but I'm steering this towards Spuffy fun now. :)_

**B.E. Nomads**


	6. Chapter 6

**18****th**** Century Girl  
**Chapter Six

Buffy walked silently through the dark streets of Sunnydale, letting the sounds of the wind soothe her racing mind. The closer she got to her mother's house, the more torn up inside she felt. She wanted nothing more then to take her mother in her arms and tell her that everything was okay. But she couldn't. She was in danger simply being near her.

Buffy had found out the hard way that her control wasn't nearly as good as she had believed. Just moments ago she had cornered a young girl and ripped her throat out. She hadn't even been that hungry, but she had smelt so amazing. The girl was now lying dead at the bottom of a river somewhere.

She was just glad that her friends had relaxed their patrols at night, if she was completely honest with herself.

Before she even realized what she was doing, she was standing on her back porch and peeking in through the barely-opened blinds as her mother silently washed the dishes. Buffy frowned as she tried to think about how her mom was lasting without her.

Her mother put the last dish into the dishwasher, and began to hum softly to herself as she pulled a towel free from its holster and slowly wiped off her hands. She set it on the counter before turning and heading towards the fridge, not even glancing at the thin sheet of wood separating the two as she pulled a carton of milk from the shelf.

Loud salsa music burst through the silent night air, making Joyce jump and drop the carton to the floor with a splash. Buffy cursed under her breath and pulled her new cell phone from her pocket and answered it, pressing it to her ear as she climbed up her tree with a grace that almost surprised her.

"What?" she hissed angrily into the phone, watching as Joyce slowly opened the door, light spilling out onto the worn white wood of the porch, and glanced warily around the yard.

Spike's soft chuckle rang in her ear. "You doin' somethin' naughty, pet?" he asked. Buffy scowled, but it was slightly less angry and more playful.

"Depends on your definition of naughty," she said coyly. She could almost hear Spike's smirk through the speaker.

"Well, I know that I'm thinkin' of doin' somethin' real naughty to you once you get your arse back here," he said. Warmth spilled through Buffy's whole being and she shifted her weight, still watching as her mother slowly backed into the house. She listened as she began to quickly clean up the spill.

"When are you gettin' back?" Spike asked, his voice breaking her from her thoughts, "You give you number to Red yet?"

"No, not yet," she responded.

Spike growled. "Buffy," he warned. She sighed in exasperation and switched the phone to her other hand as she slipped back down the tree.

"I know what you're going to say," she said, "and don't." Her feet touched silently to the ground and she ran off immediately, heading towards Willow's house.

"Fine. But if I go through the trouble of gettin' a mobile for you-,"

"You stole it."

"-then I expect you to use it for what you said you were gonna use it for," he ignored her statement completely, making the ex-Slayer roll her eyes. She slowed her pace to a walk as her friend's house came into view.

"I am. I just got distracted."

Spike said casually, "So your mum's still breathing?"

"Yes, she's still breathing!" Buffy snapped, "God, what makes you think-?"

"Because it wouldn't be the first time you've slipped, pet," his voice was just a low growl, and Buffy felt her legs lock for a moment before she quickly began walking again. The closer she got to Willow's, the sooner she could get home to Spike.

"I'll be home soon," she said after a moment's pause, "and I just fed. There will be no accidents."

"No more, you mean," Spike said dryly.

Buffy snarled, "It's their stupid rule! I was doing fine until it was forbidden."

"Did you cover your tracks?" Spike asked. Buffy just hummed a non-committal agreement. Spike growled in exasperation, "Look, get back soon, right? It's too quiet over here."

"Where's Dru?" Buffy asked curiously, stopping in front of her friend's home.

"With Angelus, hunting," Spike said with no small amount of resentment in his voice, "Why, would you rather be greeted by her?"

"You're an idiot," Buffy snapped, before quickly claming herself, "As fun as that was, I think I prefer you." Spike chuckled warmly, making her undead heart tingle. She stopped in Willow's yard.

"Hurry up and talk with Red," he instructed, "I'll be waiting." He hung up without a goodbye, and Buffy slowly pushed her phone into her pocket. She stood in her friends yard for a moment longer before sneaking around to her friend's door, peeking in through the blinds to see her sitting on her bed, flipping through a large textbook. Buffy raised her fist, hesitated, and knocked.

Willow jumped about ten feet in the air and turned towards her door, paling when she saw who was waiting for her. She hesitated before visibly preparing herself and walking with borrowed confidence to the door, slowly pulling it open.

"What do you want?" she asked shakily, "If you're looking for an invite, then you came to the wrong Scooby, missy!"

"I just want to tell you that I have a phone," Buffy said softly, her heart stinging with pain, and she pulled her cell from her pocket slowly, making sure her movements weren't surprising or alarming in any way.

"A-and?" Willow asked.

"I want to give you my number," Buffy explained, "So, in case you need my help, you can give me a ring. I know that you don't' trust me, and I get that, but I would never intentionally hurt you, Wills. You're my best friend, and I just want you to know that I'm here to help."

"S-So you're not going to kill me?" she asked hopefully, and Buffy smiled.

"No, I'm not going to kill you," she promised. Willow relaxed before surprising the vamp and throwing herself into her arms, hugging her tight.

"God, Buffy, I've missed you so much," she whispered, her voice thick with tears, "Giles told me that it wasn't really you any more, and I didn't want to believe him."

"It's easier to kill vampires when you don't think of them as people," Buffy explained, "It's how he was raised, and how I was trained. I thought all vampires were evil until Halloween."

"I'm so sorry we lost you," Willow murmured before slowly pulling away, "Come in."

Buffy blinked in surprise at the easy admission, before smiling and slowly entering the room, taking it in like a fond memory, before turning back to Willow, "You got some paper?"

"Uh, yeah, just – wait a second," Willow said nervously, before turning and searching through her backpack. She quickly pulled out a half sheet of paper and a pen before handing it to the ex-Slayer.

"Thanks," Buffy said as she scribbled down her number, "Make sure that you give this to the others. I want you to call me if something comes up that you can't handle, no matter what Giles and Xander might say."

"Why are you doing this?" Willow asked softly, "I-I mean, you don't have to…"

"I want to do this," she said softly, handing Willow the paper, "You're still my friend, even if you don't feel the same way." Willow smiled solemnly.

"I still think you're my friend," she said, "But I think I'm the only one. You know how Xander is."

"I know," Buffy smiled before backing away towards the door.

"Wh-where are you going?" Willow asked quickly.

"Spike's expecting me back soon," she responded, "He's got plans, if his tone was any indication." She couldn't keep the sly smile off her face.

Willow bit her lip nervously, "He's being good to you, right? I-I mean, if he was abusive, then you…you would leave, wouldn't you? A-And if he is, just tell us, and we'll try and take him down!"

Buffy laughed, "If he was being abusive, he would be dust," she said, "Besides, I can handle my own. The only person you need to worry about is Angelus."

"I get that, but…Spike's kind of evil," Willow said. Buffy frowned.

"I know that. And so am I. Two peas in a pod," she smiled slyly, then, "Besides, you should see him naked. I mean, really."

"Um, I think I'll leave him to you," Willow said in surprise. Buffy laughed, before turning suddenly serious.

"Good, cuz I already have to share with Dru," she said. Willow paled slightly, but Buffy ignored it as she waved.

"I'll see you later, Wills," she said. She barely heard her friend say a shaky good bye as she ran back towards the Factory. Willow just watched, and shook her head before sliding the door shut and slipping back between her sheets.

.

"Spike?" Buffy called as she stepped into their room, frowning as she saw it completely empty. She breathed deep and noted that his scent hadn't been gone for long – maybe three minutes at most. She stripped herself of all her clothes and slid her cell phone into the bedside drawer as she walked around the bed before crawling to the middle and collapsing. She waited for a few more minutes, but Spike still didn't show. She frowned, before closing her eyes and waiting patiently.

She felt a cold hand run down her back, and a body lay down beside her, the sudden shift jerking her from her light doze.

'Was Spike always that heavy?' she asked herself, mewling as his hand dipped between her thighs and began pumping inside of her slowly, "Spike…" she moaned. He chuckled, making her frown.

That wasn't Spike.

"Guess again, lover."

Buffy rolled away from Angelus quickly and glared up at him, covering her breasts with her arm, "What are you doing here?"

"I do live here too, you know," he said, letting his eyes roam along her body greedily, "I thought you might want some company."

"I think I'm fine by myself, thanks," she said dryly. Angelus breathed deep through his nose, and smirked.

"I'd beg to differ," he said, "You're all hot and bothered – I could help you with that."

"I think I'll take care of it myself," she repeated, her eyes narrowing, "Where's Spike?"

Angelus just waved dismissively, "He's preoccupied with Dru. Me, on the other hand…"

"You like to talk about yourself, don't you?" she asked, and though she kept her voice surprisingly even, jealousy was bubbling in her stomach and clogging her throat. 'Spike went back to that hoe bag? God, is he really that pathetic?...why did he choose her over me? No! Don't think like that! He's just your sire…you don't own him (though I wish I did).'

She decided the best thing to do was to stop thinking then.

"We'll, I am rather interesting," Angelus said smoothly.

"Yeah, of course you are," she said flippantly, "You can leave now." Angelus moved quickly, tugging her body against his. She whined in protest, pushing against his body and twisting to escape his grasp. Angelus snarled and vamped out before pressing his lips to her ear.

"You want me, Buff. You and I both know it's true."

"Not when you're trying to kill my friends!" she snapped. He chuckled and his free hand slipped back between her thighs, plunging inside her and making her cry in protest, despite the way her body reacted. Angelus chuckled.

"I know you want to try me out when I'm not being so gentle with you." he murmured, stretching her and pushing his fingers deep within her, "You want to be used – after all, what else are you good for?"

Tears stung at her eyes and her protests became more violent than before, her claws digging into his skin and leaving long scratches. He responded by flipping her onto her back, his much bigger body straddling hers and one of his hands keeping hers locked above her head.

"Fuck you!" she snarled, bucking against him in a weak attempt to get free – his was too heavy, and though she was strong, she wasn't strong enough. She barely jostled him. As it was, his free hand was roaming her chest, groping her roughly and taking her nipples between his fingers and rolling them, making her back arch.

"Come on, Buffy, just relax," he said, "I can make it so good for you."

"I highly doubt that," she spat, thrashing in his grip, "Let me go!"

He slapped her, making her eyes tear up even more, vision becoming blurry. "You can fight all you want, Buffy. In fact, I prefer it."

All she could do was cry for help, begging her Sire to hear and help her.

He never came.

.

Spike sighed as he watched Drusilla twirl around slowly in the moonlight, while he peered around the abandoned highway. "I thought you said there would be a snack here, luv?"

"Miss Edith doesn't want to talk to me today," Drusilla replied dreamily, "Daddy told me where everything was."

"How does he know anyone would be here? Has he suddenly turned psychic?" Spike asked dryly, wondering what this was all about. The fact that Drusilla had asked him to hunt with her had been strange- stranger yet when she led him to the highway leading out of Sunnydale. She almost never left the Hellmouth, even with an escort.

"Daddy told me so," she said, "He wants to have a discussion with your Sun."

Spike snarled and stood, possessiveness running through his veins, "What does Angelus want with my Slayer?" Drusilla didn't answer straight away, looking hesitant and actually stopping in her dance to watch him. Spike's anger bubbled, and he opened his mouth to ask again, this time with less asking and more demanding.

"Sunshine doesn't want to play today, but no isn't an answer. He does like it rough," Drusilla said, her voice scared and her hands fisting in her hair as she tilted her head to the side. "Spike, I'm hungry."

It didn't work. Spike just stomped toward her angrily and pulled her into his arms, ignoring her pleas. "Get you precious Daddy to take you out later."

"Daddy will be upset! We mustn't interrupt!" She protested, but Spike ignored her and began running back into town. She cried in protest, and Spike growled in aggravation.

"Just shut up for one bloody moment, Dru." She quieted, for once not protesting and instead clinging to him desperately.

"My Williams disappointed with me," she whispered solemnly. "Baby's sorry." Spike sighed, and smoothed her hair, though his pace didn't falter.

"'S alright," he murmured. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, watching as scenery blurred past her.

Spike could only curse the fact that he – sadly – did not run as fast as the movies portrayed. Sure, he was faster than average, but not nearly fast enough for his tastes. Drusilla spoke up when they reached the playground.

"Leave me here," she said, "Daddy will find me." For once, Spike didn't question her and he let her slide carefully from his arms. He took care to steady her as she wobbled on her feet, and made sure she could handle herself before running off again.

He reached the factory, and growled as he burst through the doors and sent the few minions scattering. Angelus was gone, but his scent was fresh, meaning he'd only just left. Spike didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

He rushed down the stairs and into his bedroom, and almost recoiled from the strong stench of blood, sex, and tears. He burst through the door, and his unneeded breath caught in his throat.

"God, Buffy."

His Slayer was curled up into a tight ball, bruises, cuts, and nasty welts covering her body. She didn't even look up when the door opened, just curled in closer to herself. Spike growled, but quickly stopped when she flinched and curled up even more. Spike made sure to move slowly as he walked toward her and pushed himself onto the bed. He placed a surprisingly gentle hand on her shoulder, grimacing as she flinched away from him.

"Luv?" he asked, his voice much softer than he'd heard it in a long while. Buffy shifted her hair out of her face and looked up at him through glassy eyes.

"Where were you?" she asked, her voice cracking. Spike gently cupped her cheek, warming when she pressed herself closer to him, slowly at first, before she seemed to break even further and just launched herself into his arms. He held her close, glaring at the wall and imagining it was Angelus.

"Drusilla asked me to take her hunting," he said truthfully. "Angelus wouldn't take her."

"It was planned," Buffy growled, fisting her hands in his shirt. "I hate him." Spike ran his fingers through his hair. He could barely hold back his own anger – he wanted to rip his heart straight out of his chest and watch his face as he dusted. The only thing stopping him from chasing after him and doing as he pleased was Buffy, and the fact that his anger wasn't going to help her.

"I'll kill him," she said after another moment's hesitation. "You can't stop me." Spike grimaced and was momentarily torn between his Sire and his Child – one who could live without him and had proved it many times over the years, and one who still depended on him to take care of her. He sighed.

"I know."

Buffy just pressed closer to him, ignoring his answer and instead pretending that nothing was wrong, and that if it came down to it, he would choose her over Drusilla.

.

Willow never thought that she would ever be talking to Spike in a calm manner. Even more ridiculous was the thought that he would be asking her for a favor, and not trying to kill her. Despite all these generalizations, here he was, standing at her back porch with a cigarette balanced in his mouth and a frown on his face.

"So…explain this again?" Willow asked slowly. Spike groaned in aggravation and ran his palm down his face.

"Buffy needs a place to stay during the day where Angelus can't get to her," he repeated. "You're her only friend that's invited her in, and Angelus can't get in without an invite. You're into that witchy stuff, right? You can put some spells on the house to take him off her trail or sumthin'. She won't be here forever, just until we take care of Forehead."

"What does he want with her?" Willow asked hesitantly. Spike sneered and threw his cigarette on the ground, stomping it out with his boot.

"You need to ask Buffy that. So can she stay?"

Willow finally nodded, and Spike's shoulders sagged in visible relief – though he quickly tried to hide it. "I'll be back in a mo'. Jus' hold on," He turned to walk away, before pausing and turning back around. "An' don' make a big deal when you see her."

He dashed off before she could ask any questions; Willow sighed shakily and ran her palms over her arms in an attempt to warm herself from the cool night air. She knew she was going to regret this in the morning, but what else could she do?

When Spike returned, he had Buffy with him. Willow had to refrain from reacting other than the considerable widening of her eyes. Buffy's cheek was swollen and bruised, and her wrists were ringed in hand-shaped bruises. Her bottom lip was split and still lightly bleeding and their were faint pinkish stains bleeding through her white shirt. Buffy smiled weakly and Willow was quick to usher her in.

"M-My parents are asleep, if you want to wash up really quick." Willow offered. "The bathroom's down the hall, first door on your left."

Buffy smiled. "Thanks." Before quickly leaving the room. Willow turned to Spike fearfully.

"Did Angel-?"

"Like I said, ask Buffy," Spike repeated tersely, digging around his coat pocket and pulling out another cigarette. "Get Rupert's bird to do a spell, or sumthin'. I'll stop by some time."

"D-Don't expect me to invite you in!" Willow said quickly. Spike laughed and gave her a look.

"If you had, I would have had to find somewhere else for her to stay." he said truthfully.

"You should probably leave," she said. "it's getting close to sunrise."

She didn't get a response – Spike just turned with a swoosh of his duster and melted into the night. Willow felt a chill move up her spine, and she turned to take a seat on her bed, waiting for Buffy to return. When she did, she didn't look any different.

"Do you need a night shirt?" Willow asked. "I mean, I think you would go to sleep, since, you know, its almost morning and vampires aren't really morning people…do you want a night shirt?"

Buffy couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, that'd be nice. Thanks, Wills." Willow hurried to the dresser and pulled out a large purple tee-shirt; Buffy accepted it gratefully, pulling off her clothes quickly, but slow enough for Willow to get a glimpse of her battered body.

"Buffy…who did this to you? And what…what did they do?"

"Angelus raped me," Buffy answered, straightening her shirt in an attempt to avoid eye contact. "that's why Spike wants me to stay away for a while. At first I was going to go to my mom's, but that would cause a lot of drama, so I thought since you were the only one of the Scoobies who isn't going to stake me…"

"God, Buffy, I'm so sorry." Willow whispered. "I can't even begin to imagine…when did this happen?"

"Almost as soon as I got back to the Factory." she said. "I dozed off, and there he was. He got Drusilla to distract Spike for him." Buffy smiled and took a seat on her friend's bed. "But lets stop with the doom and gloom – how about you? Anything interesting in the Willow department going on?"

Willow frowned at the sudden change in topics, but amiably answered her questions. "Not too much, really, unless you count you getting turned. I'm still the nerdy straight A student you've always known."

"How about Xander? You get anywhere with him?" Buffy asked.

Willow sighed and shook her head, "Still just friends. Sometime I-I just wanna smack some sense into him!"

"You want me to bite him?" Buffy joked. Willow looked at Buffy with wide, alarmed eyes before relaxing and laughing nervously.

"Haha, I get it…it was a joke. It was a joke, right?"

Buffy frowned, "Yeah, it was. Look, Wills, If I'm making you uncomfortable I can leave. I don't want you to feel awkward, or-"

"No! You can't leave, and I'm fine! I'll just have to get used to the, you know, blood and fangs. I mean, I adapted to Slayer Buffy fairly well, so why can't I adapt to Vampy Buffy?" she reasoned with a friendly smile. "I want you to stay here, Buffy. It's like an extended sleep over!"

"About that," Buffy said quickly, "Don't worry about your parents finding out – I'll hide in the closet, and just make sure your blinds are shut and you won't have to worry about a Buffy al la mode." Willow blinked.

"Buffy…on ice cream?" she asked, "You mean Buffy Flambé?"

"Right! Sorry."

.

She was staring at Spike as he turned away from her – she didn't know what he said to her, she just knew that it enraged her, made her act and grab his arm, twisting him back to face her. His face was surprisingly stoic save for the minuscule twitch in his jaw.

"What the hell do you think you're doing! You can't just leave me here, and there's no way I'm going with Dru! Not after all this!" she barked.

Spike shook his head. "Sorry, Slayer, but I have my loyalties."

"Well what about me? You created me, you can't just act like there was nothing between us!" she retorted.

"I'm not saying that," Spike growled. "Dru needs me, you don't. You've adapted to the vampire life like a duck to water."

Buffy felt her lips move, felt her voice rumble through her throat and her lips shape to give the words life. She saw Spike's very brief reaction to whatever it was she said, the soft spark in his eyes that she always saw directed at Drusilla. She didn't hear what she said, but she did hear his response.

"No you don't, pet. Angel's the one for you, always was and always will be."

Anger surged through her, and she barely managed to form the words of her retort. "You're so…thick!" Spike smirked slightly, but ignored her. He changed the subject.

"You do your job and take out Angelus. I'll get Dru out of here, safe an' sound, and your friends will take you back with open arms as long as you drink that pig's swell. You can go back to the way things were."

Disbelief, followed by anger. Buffy felt the two emotions cloud her brain and thrive in her chest, making breathing hard. That's the strange thing about dreams – the lack of physical sensation channels into emotions, making them more vivid and more…everything, making them your sense of touch, your sense of smell.

"You're an idiot! You think anything will EVER be the same! You leaving for an extended period of time won't erase all we've been through! Even if a souled Angelus were to pop out of hell and beg me to forgive him, I would choose you! Why don't you understand this? What is your malfunction?"

"Don't argue with me. We don't have time for this. We need to head out."

She screamed then. Punched at his chest, ripped his clothes while tears burned like fire behind her eyes. They were fighting, fists pounding into each other and tearing at the other's flesh. Then, they were somewhere else, the fight forgotten, and she was watching as his black De Soto sped off despite the threat of the sun. She felt hands gripping her shoulders, pulling her back, but she couldn't fight – she wanted to go with him, she wanted to change her mind. Hell, she would put up with Dru if it meant staying with her Sire.

"Come home, Buffy." Joyce whispered, her arms wrapping around Buffy and pulling her to her in a tight grip. "Angel's waiting for you."

.

Her eyes ripped open and she barely kept in her scream just as Willow walked through her bedroom door, dressed in her school clothes and her satchel falling from her hand onto the floor. The red head frowned in concern, taking in Buffy's disheveled appearance.

"Buffy?" she asked, "Are you okay?" Buffy let her unneeded breaths slow, before cutting them off completely and nodding.

"It was just a dream." she said, firmly ignoring the silent niggle at the back of her mind that told her it was one of her prophetic dreams. She wasn't a Slayer any more, and she wasn't psychic. "Just a dream."

.

_A/N: So…prophetic dreams and Angelus torture. It's quite an action – packed chapter! Haha. Sorry it took a while, my friend was reading it over to make sure it was presentable and written well, since the subject matter is a bit…yeah._

**B.E. Nomads.**

_P.S.: I'M SIXTEEN! :D_


	7. Chapter 7

**18****th**** Century Girl  
**Chapter Seven

Buffy was silent as she sat in Willow's room, flipping slowly through a magazine and listening to the quiet sounds of Willow clicking away on her computer. She had been with Willow for two full days now, and they managed to keep an easy pattern going. For now, no Scooby knew that she was currently rooming with Willow, and Buffy hoped to keep it that way. She knew that eventually Xander might decide to come over and she would end up having to hide in Willow's closet, but they would cross that bridge when they needed too.

"Whatcha workin' on?" Buffy asked, startling Willow slightly. Willow smiled sheepishly as she turned in her seat to face the blonde.

"I-It's a history paper due in a week," Willow explained, "I know that Xander's going to ask for help, so I figured I'd get it out of the way so I can focus on helping him."

"Oh," Buffy responded, flipping another page and stopping to read an article on the latest 'happy couple' in Hollywood, "That'll never last – they never do."

"Huh?" Willow asked in confusion. Buffy shook her head and waved her hand dismissively.

"Nothing – just another Hollywood wedding." She explained. Willow made a small 'oh' in agreement before turning back to her computer to continue typing.

"You know, Snyder's gotten even nastier now that he doesn't have you to focus his anger on." Willow explained, "He gave Xander a detention for running into a trashcan."

"If I didn't promise not to eat anyone," Buffy sighed, "He would be the first. Really, I don't know why I didn't eat him right after I was turned. Oh, well. I bet he tasted nasty any way."

Willow giggled, which made Buffy smile. Willow had relaxed considerably, though not completely, which made it easier for Buffy to just be. Willow had noticed the subtle differences in her personality but didn't call her out on them and decided to just treat her the same as always.

"Have you fed recently?" Willow asked. Buffy hummed noncommittally.

"Haven't got around to it," she said nonchalantly. Willow paused in her typing to turn and face her friend with a worried frown.

"I know that I really don't know too much concerning vampires, you know other than staking and sunlight makes you go poof, but you haven't fed since you got here. You're looking really pale, a-and if you're going to be staying here I don't want to end up on the menu!" Willow finished strongly. Buffy froze and slowly looked up at her friend with wide eyes.

"Willow, you have to know that I would never, ever feed off of you unless you offered," She said, "and even then, I wouldn't take the chance for fear that I might accidentally kill you. Even though I'm thirsty and probably mal nourished, you have nothing to worry about. You're safe with me."

"I can go to the butchers tomorrow and get you some blood," Willow offered kindly, "It's no big deal, and I've been saving money up for college but I'm sure I have enough by now…"

"No, Wills, I'm okay," Buffy snapped, closing the magazine before taking a deep breath, "Look, you need that money. One day I'll get up and hunt, but for now, just leave it be."

Willow stared at the back of Buffy's head for a long moment, "You're afraid."

Buffy turned to face Willow with a raised eyebrow, "What are you talking about?" she asked. Willow turned completely in her chair and began to fidget with the hem of her shirt.

"Y-You're afraid that, if you go outside, then Angelus can find you and hurt you again," she explained softly, "And I get that, really I do, but sometimes the only way to conquer your fear is to face it. I-I'll even go with you if you want and keep you from killing someone. I just want you to be okay."

Buffy felt her heart warm, and she offered Willow a heartfelt smile, "Thanks for the offer, Willow, but I don't want to put your or anyone in that sort of danger. I could loose control, and before you know it you'd either be dead or changed. I won't lie and say I like you being human – you'll die one day, and that's not something I'm looking forward too. But I'm not planning on changing you unless you come to me first. You have a whole life to live – I won't take it from you selfishly."

"But you had a life, too," Willow whispered. Buffy shook her head.

"No, not really. My life was to go out and slay. My life had an expiration date and it was coming up fast. You're still completely human and young, and you're smart. You have more of a life then I ever had." She stood and headed towards the door before offering Willow another bubbly smile, "Don't worry about me. I'm just going to hunt – and I promise no deaths on my watch. I'll be back before sunrise…if I'm not…" She exited quickly, not giving Willow the chance to say anything.

Willow sighed and sent her friends back one last fleeting look before she turned back in her chair to finish her essay.

.

Buffy was silent as she stalked the outskirts of Sunnydale, knowing that the moment her teeth sunk into human flesh she would loose control and kill them. The only way to avoid any unnecessary stakeage would be to kill someone from another town.

She moved quickly and efficiently until she came up on a small house just a mile or so outside of Sunnydale. There was a relatively young man sitting on the porch, reading a book and paying no attention to anything going on around him. Buffy prepared herself to speed forward and grab him, when the door opened and a small girl poked her head out.

"Daddy?" she asked sheepishly, slowly moving across the porch to crawl up in his lap. The man welcomed her with open arms and she curled into his side.

"What's wrong, princess?" he asked.

"I had a nightmare," she whispered, "You died." The man laughed and rubbed her back tenderly.

"I'm not going anywhere, Sarah, not for a long time."

Buffy growled low in her throat and moved to leave when a familiar scent assaulted her nose. She turned and her growl turned feral as she spotted two familiar black shapes making their way towards the home. Before she really understood why, she ran up to the house, ignoring the family's confused and wary glances.

"Get inside," she demanded, her back to them as she faced the oncoming trouble, "Don't come out until the sun is up, no matter what."

She was slightly surprised when they listened and she let out a useless breath of relief when the door swung shut. The shapes took form and stopped at the foot of the stairs. Angelus grinned up at her while Drusilla pouted.

"Sunshine's hidden my snack," she whimpered, "Daddy, lets go somewhere else. He would have gotten stuck in my teeth anyway."

"No, no, Dru, lets stay here and have a little chat with good 'ol Buffy," Angelus said, "Where'd you go to Buff? I've missed you."

"Decided to take a vacation," She said dryly, "Now leave. You aren't going to kill this family."

"Why not? We'll even share the girl with you," Angelus said, "She did look tasty."

"Just leave," Buffy snapped. Drusilla whimpered and tugged on Angelus's arm.

"We need to leave, Daddy. Princess doesn't want to play any more," she pleaded. Angelus pushed her aside and she let out a small 'oomph' as she landed on the floor, and she glared half-heartedly up at her sire as she stood again. Buffy growled angrily but made no move to help her.

"Just walk away, Angelus," Buffy repeated, "I'm not going to let you kill them." Angelus laughed mockingly.

"What the hell kind of vampire are you?" he asked, "Protecting the innocent – ha! You aren't the Slayer any more, Buff, you're a killer – a cold hearted killer who should be ripping out those peoples throats. You aren't cursed with a soul, so there is no reason for you to stand here and protect them. Just leave them to us."

"Fuck. Off." Buffy snarled, standing her ground. Angelus took a step forward, and Buffy wasted no time in lunging at his throat. They traded kicks while Drusilla wailed on the sidelines, clutching her hair and twisting her whole body around and around in an attempt to escape the scene without actually having to walk away.

Angelus landed a punch to Buffy's gut and she was quick to retaliate with an uppercut that sent him stumbling backwards. While he recovered she lashed out with her foot and sent him sprawling on his back. She wasted no time in straddling his hips and landing punch after punch on his face. She didn't even realize she was crying, but her tears slipped down her face and landed on his shirt, leaving an abstract design.

She knew she wasn't fighting for those humans any more – she was fighting for herself. She wished that she had a stake with her so she could end it all, but she wasn't expecting to have a run in with anyone worthy of killing.

Angelus's face was ripped open and bloody, and Buff could feel the pain in her knuckles as his fangs ripped through the delicate skin. The scent of blood was tantalizing and urging her on, so before she understood everything she lunged for his neck, sinking her fangs into his sensitive skin while her hands held his wrists down to keep him from pushing her off. As the second hand blood filled her she purred with contentment and continued to draw the life source in. His blood spurted out from his jugular and dripped from her mouth until the collar of her shirt was soaked through with blood. Angelus's weak attempts at fighting her off faded, and she didn't stop. She was going to drain him dry and leave him out to rot away in the sunlight. That was the plan, at least, but Drusilla had other ideas and quickly pulled Buffy back by her collar, and nipped playfully at her neck.

"Baby needs to stop before Daddy disappears," she cooed, letting a cool hand run down her childes front, "Baby did a good job. But now mummy has to punish you."

Buffy didn't get a chance to retort as Drusilla ran her tongue along her neck, making her moan with delight. Drusilla let go of her collar and instead opted to cup her breasts and pinch her nipples through her ruined shirt.

"Not here," Buffy whimpered, pressing her legs together, "The child…"

Drusilla seemed to understand, but didn't seem to particularly want to move. However, she decided to listen and quickly pulled Buffy to a standing position and let her hand slip between the blondes legs to rub quickly at her clit. Buffy yelped and jerked her hips forward, only to whimper as Drusilla pulled her hand back. Dru then let Buffy go and walked over to her sire, frowning and tutting at his unconscious form.

"Princess told you to leave, but Daddy wouldn't listen," she chastised, "Now you wont be able to have tea with the Sunshine." She grabbed his wrist and tried to pull him, but she was too weak. She turned a pitiful gaze to Buffy, who shook her head.

"I'm not helping him," she said firmly. Drusilla whimpered before slinking forward and looping her arms around Buffy's waist.

"Mummy will give you a present if you help me," she cooed before leaning down and running her tongue along the Slayers bottom lip, "Please?" Before Buffy cold deny her again she pressed her lips to hers and began to kiss her savagely, forcing her lips apart to allow her tongue access, and then she explored her mouth with eager strokes while her hands slipped around to fondle Buffy's aching breasts. Buffy responded as well she could while lust was clouding her mind, and when Drusilla pulled away she whimpered and looked at her with wide, needy eyes.

"Will baby help mummy now?" she asked. Buffy could only nod, and Drusilla smiled before slipping her hand into Buffy's jeans and slowly massaged her clit, delighting as Buffy bucked against her and tossed her head back in ecstasy. Drusilla pushed aside her panties and pushed a finger deep inside of her and lowered her head to her neck, taking the skin between her lips and sucking hard, letting her teeth run over the marks before she began to leave more hickies along every patch of skin she could. Her fingers pumped quickly in and out of her while her thumb toyed with her clit. Buffy cried out and threaded her fingers through Drusilla's hair and her Sire took it as a sign to go faster. Buffy bucked uselessly against her hand in a weak attempt to get closer, and Drusilla smiled before bending her fingers inside of her and pressing hard against her G spot.

Buffy came with a loud cry of pleasure, her juices soaking Drusilla's eager fingers which kept moving ruthlessly inside of her, her thumb working her clit twice as hard and making Buffy's body shake as it tried to cope with so many sensations. It didn't take long for her to come again, and it was only then that Drusilla extracted her fingers from her still burning pussy. She cupped Buffy's mound and let her juices coat her hand and she torturously slid her fingers along her aching slit as she extracted her hand from her pants. Buffy straightened her posture and looked Drusilla dead in the eye, before moaning as her Sire began to lap languidly at her soaked fingers. Buffy felt her body shudder and another wave of need shot through her, but she help herself back.

"We need to take Daddy home," Drusilla said, and Buffy could only nod. She didn't want to, not really, but Drusilla said she would be rewarded – and if it was anything like what just happened, then she would take it greedily and at whatever costs. Buffy was silent as she grabbed Angelus's wrist and began to drag him unceremoniously towards Sunnydale. She half expected Drusilla to chastise her for the poor treatment, but she just danced along beside her, singing meaningless words to the night sky.

Buffy reached the Factory about two hours later, and the sun was beginning to rise if the tingle on the back of her neck told her anything. She whimpered when she realized that she wouldn't be able to receive her present as early as she wanted. But again, Drusilla surprised her and when Angelus was in a spot that was deemed safe, Drusilla grabbed Buffy's hand and pulled her into her own room. She was momentarily disturbed by the dolls that stared intrusively at her, but Drusilla didn't pay them another thought.

"Dru, I have to call Willow and tell her I'm all right," Buffy protested half-heartedly. Drusilla just pushed her back onto the bed and straddled her waist with an eager grin. She pinned Buffy's wrists above her head, and before she even knew what was happening they were locked in a set of manacles. She jerked her head up and examined the chains, but was distracted as Dru ripped open her shirt and pulled it from her body.

"Relax," Dru purred as she ran a hand down Buffy's toned stomach, "Mummy's going to take good care of you." She popped the button of her jeans open and smiled up at her before slowly tugging the denim down her legs. She was quick to toss them aside and she forced Buffy's legs apart to take in her soaked panties. Dru grinned up and her before standing and backing up two steps. Buffy prepared to ask her what she was doing, when Dru shrugged off her dress and let it fall to the floor. Buffy let her eyes roam greedily over Drusilla's nude body and Drusilla seemed pleased as she crawled up Buffy's length and straddled her hips.

"L-Let me call Willow," Buffy said one last time. Drusilla sighed before turning and yanking the discarded jeans off the floor and plucking the phone out of her pocket. She used it surprisingly well as she scanned through the contact list and pressed the call button. She quickly held the phone up to Buffy's ear and Buffy listened to the ring tone and waited for Willow to answer. Drusilla purred as she scanned over her childes body and used her free hand to begin palming her breast, making Buffy groan and press closer to her.

"Hello?" a tired Willow answered. Buffy gasped as Drusilla rocked her hips slowly, letting her clit rub against Buffy's pelvic bone. Drusilla purred and let her head fall back, exposing her pale neck and making Buffy's pussy drip with juices.

"U-Um, Hey Willow," Buffy managed to get out after a hesitation.

"Buffy? Are you okay?" Willow asked worriedly, almost immediately waking up. Buffy whimpered as Drusilla ran her hands down her own chest and began fondling herself, tweaking her nipples and squeezing her breasts.

"Perfect," Buffy squeaked, "Um, look, I've found a place to crash until sunset," she whimpered again and bucked her hips up in a silent plea for Dru to start paying her body attention. Drusilla smiled and waved a finger.

"Uh-uh, baby's talking. Mummy will tend to you when you're ready." She cooed.

"Buffy?" Willow asked, "Are you okay?"

"Fine, fine," Buffy gasped, "I'm just busy right now but I thought I should – ah – warn you before you started to panic, you know? So don't worry about me – uhm – and just relax. I'll be back before you know it."

"If you're sure," Willow said, "I'll see you later then?"

"Uh huh!" Buffy squeaked, before hanging up and tossing the phone onto the dresser. Drusilla purred and leaned forward to take her lips in another burning kiss that seemed to go straight to her groin. Drusilla pulled away and kissed her neck once before turning herself around and straddling her face, running a finger along the Slayers aching pussy. Buffy got the message and quickly got to work, pushing her tongue inside of her and sucking vigorously at Drusilla's clit.

Drusilla moaned and pushed a finger inside of Buffy."Good Sunshine."

.

Buffy whimpered from her place abandoned on the bed. Her hands were still captured in the manacles and her body was still nude, but the only difference was that Drusilla had wondered off to let her face her 'punishment'. She knew that something was wrong in her head, but she never figured Dru to be such a sadistic little _bitch. _

They were on their sixth vigorous bout of fucking and Buffy was so close to the edge, so close and so fucking ready, when Drusilla extracted her tongue and grinned evilly up at her.

"Mummy has to punish the sunshine now," she said and pulled away. She turned her back on her then, and Buffy whimpered and pressed her thighs together in an attempt to gain some sort of friction. Drusilla pulled on her dress and turned to smile at Buffy, and before she really knew anything, Drusilla had chained her legs to the bedposts in a way that kept her from doing what she wanted. Buffy had hissed and clawed as best she could, but Drusilla only planted a short kiss on her forehead before dancing off to find another bed to sleep in.

Buffy had never been more thankful for Slayer muscles in her life as she lay there and desperately tried to get herself off – but as good as she was, it only served to get herself to the edge, and that was a slow process. She whimpered and bucked against the chains holding her, trying anything and everything, but she could never _get there!_

She let out a loud whine as she again failed, and this time it attracted some attention. The door opened and she froze, praying it was Drusilla coming back to end this torture and praying it wasn't a curious minion, or worse, a vengeful Angelus. It didn't help that the door was directly across from her, so whoever entered would have a full view of her nude body.

"Slayer? What the bloody hell are you doin' here?" Spike asked as he poked his head in. He let his eyes scan hungrily over her body, lingering at her throbbing pussy, before he met her desperate eyes, "I thought I told you to stay at Willows."

"I was hunting and ran into Angelus and Dru, beat him to a pulp, and the helped Dru drag him back," she explained quickly, raised her hips uselessly off the bed, "This is her idea of punishment."

Spike had the audacity to laugh at her as he strolled forward and took in her sweaty and wet body. She didn't expect him to join her on the bed and settle himself in between her thighs with a wicked grin that made her insides turn to goo. He chuckled and ran a finger along her slit, making her back against him and whimper.

"Spike," she moaned, feeling herself grow even wetter. There was no doubt in her mind that Drusilla was good, but Spike was _sinful._ He couldn't be topped, and she didn't think she'd ever feel this much pleasure with anyone else.

"Do you wan' some help?" Spike asked playfully, slowly letting his finger sink inside of her. She bucked against him and nodded. He slowly began pumping his finger out, and she wanted to scream at him to rip off his pants and fuck her already, but she knew that would only make him go slower. He smirked and slid another finger inside of her before bending his fingers and pressing against her walls. She cried out as his thumb pressed against her clit and began to slower rub her, but it was more than enough for her and she came with a loud cry that make Spike smirk. He pulled out his fingers and before she really processed everything he was stripped bare and hovering over her.

"Spike," she gasped as he ran his tongue along her already battered neck, "I can't, not again."

"I think you can, Slayer," he murmured, running an open palm down her front and watching as her muscles jumped under her skin, "You're a vamp now, and you've got lots more stamina then you'd like to think." Buffy breathed heavily for a moment before meeting Spike's lustful gaze.

"I wanna touch you," she whispered, and he grinned before snatching up the key to her manacles from the side table. He slid off of her, making her whimper pathetically, and unlatched her legs before repositioning himself to release her hands. As soon as the metal dropped and _clanked_ against the wall, she reached up and pulled his mouth down to hers. She pressed herself as close to him as she could get, eager to feel him against her. He responded eagerly and clutched her hips tightly. He growled lustfully as she squeezed her hand between them and wrapped her hands firmly around his cock. She began to pump him slowly until he began to thrust in her hand, and she stopped to pull back.

"Get inside of me," she demanded. He didn't need to be asked twice and he moved his hands to her bum before hefting her closer to him and wrapping her arms around his hips. She watched him as he pushed inside of her, watched as his face twisted in pleasure and his mouth dropped open the slightest bit as he sucked in an unnecessary breath. He paused only for a second before he began thrusting inside of her with renewed vigor. She mewled and panted as his hands dug into her hips and made her head spin, and she yanked his face back down again to kiss him. He responded by sliding his hand between them and tweaking her clit, making her cry out and yank on his hair.

"Fuck, Buffy," he groaned, "You're so fuckin' _tight._"

"Don't stop," she panted, "I'm so close…ah!"

She came hard, and Spike almost lost his mind when her walls clamped down around him and practically suffocated him. He worked his hips even harder, pushing into her until he finally unloaded inside of her. He collapsed on top of her, and he didn't bother to roll of. She sighed as she once again melted to goo – she couldn't feel her legs anymore, and she probably never would again.

They lay their for what felt like hours but what was in actuality only a few minutes, not really moving other than the subtle motions of their chests as they breathed in each others scent. Buffy ran her fingers down his back and smiled as he shivered against her, but she eventually forced herself to stop when began to get uncomfortable.

"Flip?" she asked, and without asking her to explain he wrapped a strong arm around her waist and rolled onto his back. She folded her arms under her head and look up at him. He spared her a glance for a moment before he looked back up at the dusty ceiling.

"I miss you when I'm at Willows," Buffy admitted softly. Spike glanced down at her and smirked cockily. She rolled her eyes and turned her head to the side, staring at the rows of dolls. She was unnerved, and instead closed her eyes to bask in the sensation of his hand running up and down her back and his cool body pressed tightly against hers. Though this position was infinitely more comfortable, she missed the feel of having his cock inside of her.

"I want to come home," she continued, "be here, with you, but Angelus is here too. I don't know what to do. I mean, Willow's been great and she's been super awesome, but she isn't _you._"

"It'll pass," Spike said, "I'm not sayin' that Angelus'll give up on making your unlife hell, but eventually he'll get bored and take a break. But then he'll jus' start back up again."

"I'm still going to kill him," Buffy said firmly, unconsciously digging her nails into his chest, "I would have tonight if Dru hadn't stopped me. I would have ripped a piece of wood off of that house and dusted him."

Spike hesitated before replying, "I'm not sayin' I don't hate the bastard, and I do want him gone, but Dru needs him. I'm not gonna take away her Sire."

"But what about me?" Buffy asked softly, "What about your childe? He raped me, Spike, and I think you would care a little bit more." Spike growled angrily,

"I do bloody care," he said, "I wan' to rip him to apart and burn all the little pieces, but I _have_ to take care of Dru, and that means doin' nothin' to Angelus despite what he did to you."

Buffy kept her mouth shut for once, but she couldn't stop the pain that exploded in her chest or the tears that burned at her eyes. He was her _sire. _She needed him, and he way laying here acting completely unconcerned over the fact that she was _raped._ She wanted to throw a fit, to punch and scream and rip at his skin until he bled, but she didn't, because then he would leave her here to cry on her own. She needed his presence because of the calm it brought and the feelings of security that his arms gave her. Did all vampire feel like this for their sires?

She fell asleep before she really knew what the answer to her question was, and she dreamed the same dream again, but this time, there were no words – only feelings that terrified her, filled her with such anguish that she highly doubted her sleep looked peaceful.

Then, high pitched salsa music rang through the room and interrupted her dreams. She shot up in surprise, and looked to the desk, where her phone was ringing obnoxiously. Beneath her, Spike groaned and opened one sleepy eye.

"Couldn't you put tha' on silent?" he asked. She didn't answer and instead reached for the phone and glanced at the caller I.D. When she saw Willow was calling her, she raised the phone to her ear and pressed talk.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Buffy? I know that you might be busy, but this is kind of important. I was planning on calling you earlier, but you might have been asleep since it was daylight, but now it's dark and you should be awake…I didn't wake you up did I?"

"No, no, I'm fine," Buffy lied, "What's wrong?" She heard Willow gulp.

"Well, someone's dead…"

"You mean like a vampire?" Buffy asked.

"No – it's thie guy, er, Philip Henry. He was looking for Giles and now he's dead, he was strangled actually, and things are getting pretty funky. I just…can you keep an eye out for anything strange? I'm worried, and this all screams 'evil' to me." Willow explained, "I just want you to be prepared in case something starts to go down."

"Course, I'll keep an eye out," Buffy promised, "Do you want me to head back, or are you busy?"

"Actually, Xander is coming over so I can help him on his project…and though I don't think he'll kill you, he'll definitely tell Giles and Giles will definitely…yeah." Willow sighed, "Sorry, I couldn't turn him down without giving something away."

"No, it's okay. Angelus won't be able to hurt me for now. Just call when it's clear, kay?"

"Definitely."

Buffy hung up and tossed it back on the desk. Spike raised an eyebrow in silent question and Buffy just shook her head, "Nothing important – just some dead guy that's looking kinda funky. Wants to keep an eye out. That, and Xanders coming over so I have to make myself scarce until I get the all clear." Spike grinned and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"So does tha' mean we have some time before you have to head out?" Spike asked. Buffy grinned and nipped along his jaw while slowly sliding down his body until she was hovering above his erection. She shifted her hips and whimpered as his tip teased her slit. She used her free hand to work her clit until she was dripping, her juices effectively lubricating his aching cock, and he quickly bucked his hips up towards her. She pulled back and grinned down at him as she slowly sunk down until his tip was encased in her velvet heat.

"We have a lot of time," she purred before sinking down and taking him all in.

_A/N: So, basically a big smutathon with lots of shagging and lesbianism – which though I am rather fond of lesbian action, I am not a lesbian myself. Just thought I would clear that up. So what'd you think? Anyway, I'm sure you can guess what the next chapter will be…if I even bother writing it that is, but it's important to the story, so I guess I'll write it. :sigh:_

_And remember: the smut was for you people who loved the Dru/Buffy shagathon in chapter five – don't be bashful, you know who you are. ;)_

**B.E. Nomads**


	8. Chapter 8

**18****th**** Century Girl  
**Chapter Eight

Buffy was rudely awakened by the sound of her cell phone blaring loudly from the bedside table – at first she thought to ignore it and fall asleep, and when the music suddenly cut off she thought it was just a wrong number, but that idea was halted when she heard Spike groggily answer,

"Whattaya want? It's too bloody early to make stupid calls at bloody…huh? Oh, right,"

She hoped he would just hang up, but that wish didn't come true either. Spike roughly nudged her shoulder, "It's red." He murmured., dropping the phone on her chest before rolling over and closing his eyes. Buffy sighed and slowly answered the phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

Willow's timid voice almost seemed to screech against her sensitive ears, and Buffy wisely pulled the phone away, "Buffy? I-It's Willow."

"Whats up?"

"I-I'm sorry for bothering you and all, since its barely three and all, a-and I know this is when you like to sleep…but I think there's something wrong with Giles."

That alone seemed to wake Buffy right up. She sat up, ignoring the chill of the air against her nude body. Her grip tightened around the phone, "What do you mean?"

"W-Well, remember how I told you about the dead body? Well, anyway, I tried talking to him cuz the other day there was a thing at the hospital that Xander and I stopped, but Giles didn't show up, and that's when we found out about Mr. Henry. Then I come in to school today to help Ms. Carpenter with some remedial classes and find out she talked to him and he was drinking. S-So I went to the library with her to try calling him and ran into some guy named Ethan Rayne – you know the guy from the Halloween debacle? B-But besides that, he seems to know Giles and asked me to ask him about the Mark of Eyghon or something…"

"Wait, hold on," Buffy said, cutting her friend of, "As much as I like all the back ground info, I kinda need you to get to the point Wills."

"Right! The point is that this demon is going around trying to kill both Ethan and Giles."

Buffy froze, "Okay, maybe I do need some back story here. What's going on now?"

"Well, I snuck of to go to the bathroom so I could call you – but Mr. Henry is in the book cage and Ethans there too, along with Giles. Its…hold on, what was that?"

The call ended suddenly, while Buffy felt her stomach drop. She barely noticed when Spike rolled over to eye her.

"Wha's wrong?"

"I'm not sure," she said, "Willow just…hung up. All I can do is wait."

Spike watched her for a moment before smirking and running his hand along her thigh, "Well I know of a way to keep you occupied, pet…"

.

"Oh…Spike!" Buffy cried, threading her fingers through his hair, "Oh, please, don't stop!"

"Wouldn't dream of it," Spike murmured as he pressed kisses along her jaw and down her chest, his fingers buried in her heat and stretching her while his other hand was wrapped firmly around his cock, pumping himself in time with his fingers. Buffy could feel herself getting closer and closer, her womb clenching and her moans getting higher pitched and more desperate as she thrust against him, whimpering his name in need. She was almost there -!

"_Oh, dancing with myself, I'm dancing with myself –"_

"What?" she asked, as Spike groaned, letting his fingers still.

"'s your phone," he murmured. Buffy furrowed her eyebrows.

"That isn't my ring tone," she murmured.

"Is now, I changed it. Bloody salsa music makin' my ears bleed."

Buffy sighed in amusement and sorrow as she pulled away from him and grabbed her phone. He grinned at her, but before she could chastise him he had started moving again, faster this time as he tried to get her off.

"Hello?"

"Buffy! Giles is in major danger! Eyghon's possessed Ms. Calendar and she's over at his house now!"

"I'm – oh! – on my way!" Buffy tried to sound as concerned as she felt, but with Spikes fingers between her legs she couldn't achieve much.

"…B-Buffy? What…are you a-and Spike…? Oh goodness!"

"No! I just…um, nothing, I'm on my way!" she hung up quickly, just in time for her orgasm to hit her in waves, Spikes name falling off her lips. She barely let herself enjoy it, though, as she pushed him off of her and stood to grab some clothes – a pair of Spikes too-big jeans and his red button up. She was still buttoning it up as she left the room.

"Whattaya want me to do?" Spike called, "wait here?"

"It'd probably be best!" Buffy called, before running out of the factory and into the chilly night air, leaving a pouting Spike back on their bed.

She ran as fast as she could, letting the wind push her hair out of her face while worry began to bubble up in her chest. What if she didn't make it in time? What if Giles died? OH God, she couldn't loose Giles. He was Giles – he was everything! She pushed herself harder until finally his house came in to view, and she quickly darted up to the door. Then she was kicking down his door, barely giving herself time to analyze the situation before kicking Jenny in the face and sending her hurtling over the couch.

"Back off!" she warned, her fists poised and her expression fierce. Jenny stared at her before smirking and laughing softly to herself.

"Three down, two to go. Be seeing you." She said cryptically. Before Buffy could follow up with a witty remark or punch to the throat, she had already jumped through the window and into the back yard. Buffy couldn't allow herself to follow after her – instead she dropped to her knees beside her wounded Watcher.

"Are you all right?" she asked worriedly. He didn't respond, only murmuring to himself. "Giles, how do we stop this?" she tried again – only for him to murmur Jenny's name sorrowfully. "Giles talk to me!" No response. She felt her heart drop while her eyes prick with unshed tears – was he broken? "Giles you're scaring me."

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

"Don't be sorry be Giles," Buffy demanded in what she hoped to be a helpful tone – humans were fragile and she didn't know how she should talk to him without sounding harsh, though maybe that was what he needed? "We fight monsters. This is what we do. They show up, they scare us, I beat them up and they go away. This isn't any different except now it isn't my job – now I'm doing it for you."

"It is different," Giles protested, his voice gaining strength. Buffy didn't fully understand.

"Why cuz we don't know how to stop it?" she asked.

"Because I created it," Giles snapped

By the end of his explanation, Buffy was in awe – here was the man that had often preached about going by the rules (until he finally got used to her of course) had dropped out of Oxford and starting practicing magic with Ethan Rayne – ending in killing his friend.

"It's going after Ethan," she said, "I'll beat him there."

"We'll beat him there. I'm not letting you-"

"No, I'll," she countered, "I'm fighting today. Not you. It's my job to protect you now, not the other way around. I don't care if you just see me as a stupid, blood sucking fiend – because in some ways I am. But I'm still Buffy where it counts, and you need to realize that I'm trying to keep you, Willow, Xander, and even Cordelia alive." She paused, "Well, Cordeilia I wouldn't mind, but that wouldn't be the nice thing to do."

"Buffy," he whispered, cutting off her tirade "I don't know how to kill him without killing Jenny."

Buffy paused and imagined for a moment what he was going through – that it was her Spike that was under this demons control. Her heart almost imploded at the idea, "The others are probably working on it as we speak. I want you to go after them, and I'll go after Ethan." She didn't say more as she turned towards the door, "You said he'd be at that shop?" She didn't expect an answer, and she didn't bother turning around to wait for one.

"Buffy. I'm sorry," he apologized. She didn't respond and instead walked through the door. As much as she wanted ot hear that, she wanted it when it was all said and done, when Eyghon was dead and he didn't need her help any more.

.

Buffy groaned as she woke up, the back of her neck pounding as Ethan hummed jovially behind her, his footsteps calm as he walked around the table she was tied to and dropped into a seat beside her to dip a brush into some slightly green liquid."

"Wakey, wakey, you missing all the fun," he said. Buffy snarled, barely keeping her fangs back.

"What fun?" she asked angrily.

"Your initiation," he said simply. Buffy snorted.

"You know what I'm not real interested in joining your little club," she bit out.

"Well, to late, I've already started," he said plainly, "I hope you're not taking this personally, though, because in all honesty I do like you – I just like myself a lot more. See, if you think of it karmicly this is really good for your soul. Taking my place for the demon, giving so that others may live."

She wasn't really listening as she tried to free her wrists from his rather nicely tied rope, but she did offer him a nice snort at the mention of her soul, "I'm gonna kill you. Will that blow the whole karma thing?" she snarled.

"Sweet child. Now this may sting a little just at first, but don't worry, that'll go away once the searing pain kicks in," he grinned down at her as he pushed back her hair and tugged down her shirt until the nape of her neck was clear and he moved his brush over the delicate skin of her neck. He didn't comment on the numerous bruises and bite marks Spike had so lovingly left her with.

"You can go ahead and scream if you like."

She fought the pain that ripped through her neck, and bit down so hard on her bottom lip it began to bleed and drip on the table – the smell alone was intoxicating and managed to distract her from the pain as she quickly lapped up the blood and ran a tongue over her lip in attempt to sooth it.

It felt like forever, before the pain finally began to wane.

"You know, I think I missed my calling as an artist," Ethan said conversationally, pushing the brush aside as he rolled up his sleeves.

"You're making a mistake by messing with me," she snarled, tugging at the rope with even more passion. She almost had the rope worked through – a nail sticking out from the bottom of the table provided a perfect saw.

"Yeah, but it'll get Eyghon off my back," he said, grabbing a liquid that looked particularly malicious – its sent burnt her nostrils and made her want to gag. She tried to move further away from him, not wanting to see what it did.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm done with you. This is for me," Ethan said as he tensed his muscles and slowly poured the solution over his skin. Her stomach heaved as the scent of burning flesh circled around the room.

"You're a sick bastard," she murmured, working even faster. He didn't bother answering her, and she could only watch as his skin literally evaporated. It was over quickly, and he instantly grabbed some sort of antibacterial and bandages to begin doctoring his wound.

"Well, I hate to be the type to mutilate and run," he said as he tugged on the bandage and secure it, "but…"

There was a strange humming sound, though, that interrupted him and cause the two to look over at the door, where the green glowing silhouette of Jenny Calendar stood out starkly against the night sky. She opened the door without hands and stepped in, but instead of seeing Ms Calendars pretty face Buffy was met with a face was distorted with large pointy ears and blue scabs over her forehead.

"It's you're time," she hissed in a deep, definitely not female voice. She stepped forwards Ethan expectantly, only to freeze and look at Buffy with gleaming eyes.

That was when the rope finally snapped, and Buffy leaped up from the table with a speed that shocked the two spectators and kicked the table towards the demon. The plan didn't go as well as she could have hoped, and the demon forced her back, blocking her in and trapping her against the wall with a grunt. The demon grabbed her neck and quickly tossed her across the room, making her groan in pain and closer her eyes. Then the demon was on top of her, her nails clawing at her neck until it seemed to realize that she was dealing with something more than human.

"Vampire," she hissed, before grabbing a chair and breaking off the wooden leg, poised to strike. Buffy was about to head butt the demon when the door slammed open and a blur of black tackled the demon didn't have time to react as pale hands wrapped around her throat. Buffy could feel pain radiating along her neck, but she was aware enough to hear Giles yelling, "He'll kill her!" and Willows determined reassurance.

Then she turned her head, ignoring the pain in her neck, just in time to see the demon phase out of Jenny's body and into…

"Spike?"

.

Spike was bored out of his mind. Buggy had left a while ago and he had been hoping she would be back soon so they could have a replay of their earlier activities, but as an hour passed he realized this might take a while. He'd tried to entertain himself in many different ways – jacking off, playing solitaire, air guitar, watching tv, but nothing worked.

Then Buffy's cell rang, causing him to turn and glance curiously at the silver contraption.

"Huh. Slayer must've left it here," he mused before tossing it into the air and glancing at the caller I.D. It read 'Willow' in blocky black letters. So, with a shrug, he flipped it open.

"Whats up, Red?" he asked lazily. There was a pause.

"Um…Spike?" she asked, "Where's Buffy?"

"Ran out of here after you called, must've left her phone behind. So whattaya want?"

"I really need her help to save Jenny. I need a vampire…wait a second, Spike!"

Spike hesitated, not liking where this was going,"…yeah?"

"You're a vampire!"

"Yes, did you only just get the memo?" he asked sarcastically, "What of it?"

"I need your help."

.

Buffy watched as Spike's face began shifting from the scabby face of Eyghon to the bumpy face of his demon, until finally a scream permeated the air as Eyghon's demon dissipated. There was a long silence before Buffy jumped to her feet and wrapped her arms around Spike's neck in a tight embrace.

"Thank God you go here!" she whispered. Spike growled and pulled away, eyeing her neck.

"Looks like she tore some chunks outta you, pet. You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, it stings, but nothing I can't handle," she said. She sighed as she felt the stares of her friends on her back, "I…need to talk to them, don't I?"

"You don't need to do anything," Spike countered, "but do what you want. I'll wait outside." He released her and swaggered out of the room, lighting a cigarette on his way and putting an arm around Ethan as he tried to escape, "You an' me need to have a little chat, I think."

Buffy sighed, before turning and facing her friends and Cordelia, "What…how'd you know what to do?" she asked, not willing to get sentimental just in case they brought out the crossbows and demanded she leave Sunnydale.

"W-well, when the demon was put in danger, it would be forced to jump to either a dead body or someone who is unconscious," Willow explained, "and a Vampire already has a demon, so his body can't house two demons at the same time – they'd have to fight to the death, and that's what happened." Willow beamed with pride, "I thought it up just in the nick of time!"

"Good thing you did," Buffy murmured, rubbing her neck.

"What happened to your face?" Cordelia asked crudely, "It's kinda yellow…like you got punched or something."

Buffy immediately clamped up, her body stiffening as she pushed back her memories, and Willow shuffled nervously. Giles and Xander bother looked at her as if they were seeing something clearly for the first time. Buffy decided to stay silent, and instead she smiled prettily, completely ignoring the question.

"So, I've done my good deed for the day, I think I'll go ahead and leave before you decide to dust me," she said, attempting to slip away. Xander was the one to intercept her, though.

"Ah, ah, ah," he scolded, "We…Giles and I have something we need to tell you. Right, G-man?"

"Quite," the Watcher murmured, cleaning his glasses before perching them back on his nose, "Buffy…I am sorry for how I treated you, even after you promised not to hurt anyway. After today…I've realized that you truly are still out Buffy, just a bit…different. And…I'm sorry."

"Same thing from me," Xander said, "I mean…if you weren't our Buffy would you have kicked Ms. Calendars demony ass just to save us?"

Buffy couldn't speak – she was to emotional to even think of saying anything other than a wordless sob. So she nodded tearfully and hugged them both tightly, murmuring a soft Thank You.

Buffy hadn't realized how much she missed her friends and Watcher until she got them back.

.

"So, I'm gonna let you go just this once," Spike said conversationally as he held Ethan up by the back of his shirt, using his other hand to tuck several hundred dollars into his back pocket, "but only 'cuz you've been so very generous tonight. Now, you come back to my town and threaten my Slayer again, and I will have to beat the British out of you. Understand?"

"Perfectly," Ethan choked out. Spike let him drop with a thud, and before Spike could say 'the Ramones', he was gone. In that instant, the door to the store opened and Giles came out, supporting a weak Jenny. He glanced at Spike with a hard face but nodded, before hurrying off to his apartment. Next to follow was Xander, and Cordelia, who both seemed terrified of him but they too nodded their thanks.

"Thanks for, you know, not killing us," Cordelia said with a girlish smile, "I mean, instead of helping us you could have, like, I don't know, drained us and robbed us, but instead you did something pretty cool. So thanks."

"Cordelia, pelase don't give the Billy Idol wannabe any ideas," Xander said nervously, though the insult was half hearted.

"Oi! I'll have you know that Billy Idol got the look from me!" Spike said, "Now scurry off before I get hungry." The threat was as half hearted as Xanders insult – though he would do it if they ever brassed him off enough.

Finally it was the girl he was waiting for, and before she even got all the way out of the door he grabbed her hips and began running his tongue along her neck, lapping up her blood and moaning in delight.

"Been wantin' to do that ever since I smelled you," he purred, making her shiver.

"Spike, I have…to go back…with Willlow," she protested, and he dejectedly pulled away with a small frown.

"But we were havin' fun," he protested.

"I know, but I can't stay. I've been lucky enough as is," she said, "Angle will be almost healed and I can't risk staying any longer. I can't…" she cut off and looked away, and Spike just pressed his lips against her forehead and pulled away to instead throw his arm over her shoulder, tugging her close.

"I'm walkin' you back," he said.

Buffy couldn't find it in her to complain.

_A/N: So I updated and it's not as long as you may have liked, but it seemed to be a good ending and the only way I could have made it longer was to add Spike and Buffy humping like bunnies – but that would make this story basically all excessive sex. So I left it out._

_Don't really know whats next on my agenda, I just know that whatever happens will happen __ and I'm definitely NOT going by what the rest of this season says happens…I'm so tired of that. I'm switchin' it up a little – save for a few episodes, any way. So, tell me what you think and all that rot _

_B.E. Nomads_


	9. Chapter 9

**18****th**** Century Girl  
Chapter Nine**

Buffy found herself back into the same routine of the past two weeks – lay in bed and read magazines while Willow was away at school, wishing Spike was there to entertain her, and hiding in Willows closet whenever Sheila Rosenberg would come in to place some freshly cleaned laundry on the edge of the bed for Willow to put up when she got home.

"Hey Wills. What's with the bubby?" she asked curiously as Willow stepped into her room, dropping her bag quickly and crawling onto the bed to sit in front of her blonde friend.

"I may have met a guy," she said eagerly, smiling so wide her face looked like it would crack in half. Buffy inhaled sharply and returned the smile, eagerly adjusting herself and leaning towards her friend.

"Oh, do tell. Was there smoochies?" Buffy asked eagerly. Willow blushed and shook her head.

"No, no, we just met today at Career Day," Willow explained, "He's a senior…"

"Oh! Willow's got game!" Buffy said jokingly, "So what? You both got the same career?"

"Yeah – it was some leading software company that wanted to recruit us!" Willow said, "Can you believe it? Our names didn't even show up on the results! Xander got prison guard…I wonder what you would have gotten?"

"Well, if Snyder had anything to say about it I would be flipping Burgers at the Doublemeat Palace."

Willow shivered dramatically, "Yee-yee-yee. Imagine how greasy you would smell!"

"Even demons would avoid me!" Buffy said, before the two shared a laugh. They calmed, and Buffy smiled, "so tell me about your mystery man!"

"Well, his name is Oz…"

Meanwhile, across town…

"What the hell is going on!" Cordelia squawked as she ran side by side with Xander away from some big, ugly, hairy demon that seemed too intent on chasing them down, "I thought you said Giles wanted us to retrieve this cross! And look – no cross, just a pissed of demon!"

"Not Giles' fault!" Xander countered, quickly loosing breath before he was struck with inspiration, "Look, Crypt!"

"Well, duh! We're in a graveyard! Have you been sniffing paint or something?" she asked angrily. Xander just sighed in exasperation, grabbed her hand and tugged her into one of the only open crypts. They slammed the door close and quickly took the lid of a sarcophagus and used it to reinforce the door. The demon was slow, but strong, so they made sure to position the lid just right.

Then, they stepped back with heaving chests and stared nervously at the door.

"Can it smell us, or something?" Cordelia asked breathlessly, "I mean, some demons can do that…right?"

"I'm not sure – Giles is the one that know all about this stuff. I'm just the back up," Xander confessed, "Why didn't he send that new girl – Kendra? Was that her name?"

"Probably because she's to busy getting all buddy buddy with Giles over a pile of stupid books." Cordelia snapped loudly.

There was a roar from outside, and just as Cordelia was about to scream Xander slapped a hand over her mouth and shushed her, staring intently at the door. After a moment of silence, he released her and they looked at each other with wide, terrified eyes.

"Why did I agree to this?" Cordelia asked in a surprisingly weak voice. Xander offered her a weak smile.

"If you wanna be a part of the Scooby gang you gotta get used to near-death situations," he explained, though he sounded less than happy about it.

"Ugh! I can't believe I'm stuck spending the last moments of my life with you!" Cordelia complained, throwing her hands up into the air – gone was the scarred girl from just moments before.

"I hope these are my last moments. Three more seconds with you and I'm gonna…"

"I'm gonna what?" Cordelia snapped, "Coward!"

"Moron!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you!"

And the next thing he knew, they were connected by the lips and falling to the floor of the crypt, their hands eagerly touching any part of each other they could reach. Cordelia pulled away with a gasp.

"No one hears one word of this, Harris," She warned. Xander nodded.

"Can't ruin my reputation," he agreed.

And then they were kissing again.

.

Spike glanced around the church with an appraising eye before he nodded and turned towards Dalton, "Angelus is still restrained, right?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," Dalton agreed nervously, "Drusilla is using him for e-entertainment, sir. Sh-should I…?"

"Ah, let her have her fun," Spike said, knowing that she more than deserved some fun with the brooding wonder, "she's got years of pain to make up for. 'S only fair, innit?"

"Of course, Master Spike," Dalton agreed. Spike nodded.

"Right. 'M gonna go get Buffy – you tell Dru to get prepared. Tomorrow's the night. Dru will be all better, and Angelus…Angelus will be dead. Ah, that sounds wonderful. It'll be just me an' my girls."

"I-If I may…?" Dalton stuttered. Spike glanced at him and quirked an eyebrow, silently asking him to go one – Dalton was smart, and was able to have some insight that Spike couldn't always get on his own. He was a valuable asset to the clan, even if he was just a minion. And Buffy seemed fond of the little bugger. Maybe he'd earn his way up the ranks one day.

"W-Well, Miss Buffy seems to be fine with the arrangement now…but she doesn't seem like someone who would share for such a long time. In fact…M-Miss Buffy seems to rather dislike Miss Dru…" Dalton explained quietly. Spike tilted his head and thought for a moment – he could see what the little guy was saying.

"Yeah, well they're gonna have to get along," he decided, "'M not gonna choose between them."

Dalton kept his mouth shut, but in his mind he was shaking his head at his Masters stupidity.

"Get the others to set everything up tonight," Spike continued, "I want everything ready to go as soon as we get here tomorrow."

"Yes, sir," Dalton agreed before hurrying out of the church and back to the Factory. Spike was silent as he stood in the center of the church for a long moment, taking in the front of the church. A thrill went down his spine and he ignored the alarm bells that were going off in his head, telling him that something was going to go dreadfully wrong. Instead he turned on his feet and headed off towards Red's house.

When he got there, he spotted Buffy sitting on the bed, perched like an anxious teenager and giggling with her best girl-friend. The moment he stepped up to the patio door, though, Buffy straightened and looked at him, smiling a smile that lit up the room.

"Hold that thought," she said before bouncing up and hurrying over to the door, swinging it open and smiling brilliantly up at her sire, "Hey. I wasn't expecting you to stop by for a while."

"'m full of surprises, pet," he said, running a finger down her arm slowly, "Tomorrow is the night. Dalton decoded the book and the ritual will take place in this old church – I'll lead you to it, okay?"

"Will Angelus be there?" Buffy growled, giving her sire a dark look. Spike smirked, and his finger slowly made its way back up her arm until his hand placed itself firmly at the base of her neck, his thumb moving in slow circles over her pulse point.

"He'll be there for a lil' while. Then he'll be dust," Spike explained, "'S part of the ceremony. For Dru to be revived, the Sire must be sacrificed."

"How'd you convince him to do that?" Buffy asked, a slow smile making its way across her face. Spike smirked and pressed his tongue against the back of his teeth.

"Well, after hittin' him over the head with a rock, it was impossible for him to refuse," he purred, leaning down to nuzzle her neck, "Dru's been havin' a right good time payin' him back for all the shite he's put her through. An' tomorrow, Angelus will be dust an' it'll just be you, me, an' Dru. I jus' thought you'd like to be there to watch him dust."

She smiled up at him and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body close to his, "I'm glad you planned all this with me in mind," she said with a pretty smirk, and he laughed softly before pressing a kiss to her neck and letting a hand slowly run up her thigh and under her skirt.

"Okay, this is where I gotta step in!" Willow said, coming up behind her friend, "I-I know that you two are…groiny, on occasion, b-but there will be no…groiny-ness in my bedroom unless its me getting, y'know, groiny."

Spike smirked at the small red head over Buffys shoulder, "You could always join in, Red."

The flush on her face matched her hair, and Buffy smiled into Spike's chest before glancing at her friend, "I don't think that's her thing, Spike. She's already got a boy."

Willow nodded, "Y-Yeah! A-and I don't…I mean, I don't think…"

Spike laughed and slowly untangled himself from his childes arms, "'M just messin' with you, Red. Though if you are interested…"

"W-Well, thank you for the offer, but I'm more of a one guy kinda girl," she stuttered out, her face still as dark as her hair, "Besides, I'm not really biting material."

"Oh, you're very bitable," Spike said, wrapping an arm around Buffy's shoulder, "I'd bite you in a heartbeat if Buffy wasn't stoppin' me."

"W-Well, I think I'm gonna to take that as a compliment," Willow said, "So…are you two gonna…go off together, or is Buffy gonna…you know, stay here?"

"I think we're gonna go out for a bit," Spike said, looking down at Buffy and smirking at the wonderful view provided by her low cut top, "I'll bring her back before sunrise, Red. Promise."

"Just let yourself in," Willow said to Buffy, "I'll be asleep by then. Um, h-have fun?"

"Oh, we will," Buffy responded, giggling as her blush returned full-force. Spike smirked and waved a quick goodbye before turning and walking off with his childe under his arm.

.

Pain.

Why was she in pain? What…why was she hurting? Why was it so hot?

"Buffy!"

Spike? What was going on? Why was he screaming for her? Was…was she okay? She couldn't tell – other than the pain anyway.

Why was she hurting again?

"Oh God, Buffy!"

Shifting – there was the sound of shifting. What was moving? Why was it moving?

She felt his hand brush her arm and then the shifting became more apparent – she felt rocks and wood brush against her as it was shoved out of the way. She could hear people talking – was that Willow? – asking if he found her.

_Found who? Me?_

Buffy felt his arms wrap around her and hoist her into the air. That only seemed to hurt, and suddenly a scream of pain ripped through her lungs. Why did it hurt so bad? God, make it stop. Make the pain go away!

"Oh, god, pet, talk to me. Buffy? Luv, pelase, I'm sorry, I didn't know – the Slayer, she hit you, I didn't notice until…oh God Buffy, your spine…"

_My spine? I…why can't I feel my legs?_

She felt Spike's hands cup her cheeks, and she weakly opened her eyes, looking up at him with tear stained eyes. When had she started crying?

"S-Spike? Where…what…why do I hurt?"

Spikes face looked crushed as he cradled her prone form to his chest. Everything hurt…but her legs. She didn't feel anything past her waist. Why was that? Shouldn't they hurt too?

"Buffy!" Willow called, and suddenly she was there, kneeling along side Spike and looking down at her bloodied form, "Oh God…you…"

"Her spine is broken," Spike informed the small girl, "Snapped."

"I hurt, Spike," Buffy whimpered, sounding like a little girl. She hadn't felt so helpless since she was just a little girl, begging for her father to take the pain away from her broken arm. That day seemed so far away now.

Spike looked down at her, and he looked so upset, so sad. It made her heart ache. "I know you do, luv. I know you do."

"She looks so…broken," Willow whispered. Then Xander slowly approached, and Buffy watched from the corner of her eyes. Her demon had taken control, and she growled in warning. If they thought they were going to take away her sire then they had another thought coming.

But why did she see them as a threat? They were just humans. Why did she feel so weak?

Then the memories hit her like a slap to the face.

Kendra. That Jamaican bitch. She did this to her.

They had figured out the cure for Drusilla – Sires blood. Spike had set up the ritual at an old run down church, tying the two vampires together while Buffy stood near by to make sure everything went okay.

Then Kendra burst in – she had heard of her from Willow just before she left with Spike earlier that night to attend the ceremony, and immediately disliked her. She was trying to take her spot!

She began fighting with Spike and Buffy joined in, ripping at the Slayers skin and clawing at her face.

Somehow – she wasn't sure how, it happened so fast – Kendra had taken hold of her arm and flung her across the room and she collided with the large pipe organ. That's what was hurting her – the streams of wood impaling her stomach and coming so achingly close to her heart.

There was shouting then, from Spike and all the Scoobies, each one angry at the poor, confused Slayer. Wasn't she just doing her job?

Suddenly the organ collapsed around her, piling her under wood and rubble. She blacked out for a moment. And now she was awake.

Then everything they had said when she first awoke processed in her mind.

Her spine was broken. That was why she couldn't feel her legs. She…oh God. She was broken. She couldn't walk, couldn't fight, couldn't hunt. She was a Vampire! It was what she did! She needed to move, needed to walk, oh God, what was she going to do?

"Th-that bitch," Buffy managed to cough out, making Spike grin wryly, "I'll kill her."

"A lil' late for that, luv," Spike murmured, "I broke her neck. She wasn't nearly as amazing as you."

She laughed dryly, grinning up at her sire and trying to push aside her panic, "Yeah – I was quite eager, wasn't I? Even as a stupid eighteenth century girl."

Spike laughed slightly, and tenderly brushed back the hair from her eyes. They didn't even look at the surrounding Scoobies. They weren't of any importance right now.

"You were brilliant," he murmured, "A brilliant fighter. If I hadn't gotten so lucky, you'd probably be kicking my ass all over Sunnydale."

Then the panic started setting in, and Buffy looked up at her sire with heartbreakingly sad eyes, "I-I can't move my legs Spike. A-and I hurt…make it stop. Please? I just want it to stop."

She was crying – she felt so pathetic, but nothing was more painful that the rather large plank of wood shoved through her gut. It was pure agony.

"Will she be okay?" Willow asked, and Buffy slowly turned to look at her friend – it seemed she was the only one brave enough to approach the vampiric duo. The others stood behind her, looking on warily. Buffy could see Kendra's body, lying on the floor near the empty front of the church. Wasn't that where Dru and Angelus should be hanging?

Spike noticed her questioning stare, and he slowly shifted her in his arms so she was sitting up, giving him a chance to look at her back, "Dru probably ran off after Angelus dusted. She's probably back at the factory, mourning. But she'll get over it."

"Oh," Buffy responded.

Then she screamed as Spike yanked the plank of wood from her gut and tossed it aside. She felt tears stream down her face, and she clutched to her sire helplessly.

"Oh God!" Willow choked, covering her mouth in horror. She could see the wound now in its full glory – her previously white shirt was stained red with a huge hole in the back. Willow could see things that she had only seen pictures of in anatomy. She closed her eyes tightly, but the image was still clear in her mind.

"Drink, Slayer," Spike murmured. Buffy needed to further prompting – she dug her fangs into the smooth expanse of his neck and drank deep, sucking hard to get the still blood in his veins to rise to the surface and flood her mouth with its hauntingly amazing taste.

Sires blood was what brought a vampire into the world – to taste it was like tasting death, and tasting life at the same time. It was amazing – it was the most exquisite thing to ever touch a vamps tongue, bar the blood of a Slayer.

Spike caught on to her train of thought, and look up at the body, then back at Willow, "Hold her."

Willow nodded and warily took Buffy into her arms – it was all the blonde could do to not bite into her rather tasty looking neck. She wondered what she would taste like? Drusilla had told her that she tasted like sunshine and ashes, while Spike told her she tasted like the finest champagne and chocolate covered strawberries – an aphrodisiac.

Spike arrived, the body slung over his shoulder before Buffy could even move towards her friends tantalizing neck. She could hear Giles' stuttering protests, but it was surprisingly Willow that stood up for her.

"She's already dead, Giles," she snapped, "And Buffy needs this. Do you want Buffy in pain?"

It shut him up, but they all knew he didn't like it – at all.

"C'mon, luv, drink," Spike demanded. Anger swelled up in her as she spotted the lifeless eyes of the dead Slayer, and when Willow gently moved her closer she lunged, digging her fangs viciously into her dark, smooth neck. She ripped at the flesh, wishing that the girl was still alive just to make it hurt a little bit more. She wanted it to rip into her flesh and make it feel like the girl was getting torn apart.

But she was dead, and her blood was cool. She felt no pain. That just made her drink even more.

"I can't…"

Giles walked out then, obviously torn with what to do. Buffy barely registered his leaving. She was too focused on draining the corpse in front of her. She drank until there was nothing left, until her veins were completely empty and she could only pull air.

The wound was closed completely, and her legs weren't completely numb any more. But she knew if she tried to stand, she would simply collapse. But it did feel as if they were asleep – a constant tingling that was very, very annoying.

But she could feel.

Slayers blood was amazing.

"You okay, luv?" Spike asked, and Buffy pulled away from the completely useless corpse. She rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling.

"I don't hurt," she whispered, "But my legs…"

"It'll take a while, pet, but as long as you keep feeding you'll be fine," Spike assured her, brushing hair out of her face. She smiled at him before turning and facing her friends.

Make that friend. Willow was the only one that stayed.

"Are you…still thirsty?" Willow asked nervously. Buffy shook her head and smiled weakly at her friend.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Buffy apologized.

"It's fine – its what you are. I…I mean, were stupid to assume you don't feed. I know you can go to the butchers, but I also know that you're a hunter…" Willow seemed to taper off, "It's a different thing, seeing it. But you're still Buffy – and you would never hurt us."

Buffy felt her heart swell, and she didn't know she was crying until she was wrapped in a warm embrace from both Willow and her Sire.

She felt loved, and it felt wonderful.

.

"Poor Daddy," Drusilla cooed, gently pushing her sires hair from his face, "Princess will take care of you until you get all better. Isn't that right, Miss Edith?"

The truck lurched as it ran over a bump, causing Angelus to groan in agony and press his face into Drusilla's tender palm. Drusilla smiled and looked at the man in the front seat, who's eyes were unclear as he drove them away from Sunnydale and towards LA.

"We'll come back, Daddy, and you can punish sunshine all you want," Drusilla promise, "Rip her open and take away everything. Then we can dance in their blood. Doesn't that sound fun?"

"Sounds…like a party," Angelus coughed weakly, before passing out again. Drusilla smiled and slowly pulled away from him, looking up at the night sky with a dreamy expression before singing softly,

"_Baby in the cauldron fell,  
see the grief on Mothers brow,  
Mother loved her darling well.  
Darlings quite hard boiled now."_

.

_A/N: So this chapter is kind of broken up and choppy, but I didn't want to do the normal 'Whats My Line' fanfiction…I wanted to switch it up…and I think I did that pretty well. Who expected Buffy to be the one to get thrown into the organ? None of you! Hahahah!_

_So tell me what you think – what's on your minds?_

_B.E. Nomads_


	10. Chapter 10

**18th****Century Girl  
**Chapter Ten

"Oh God, I can't do this."

Spike rolled his eyes, but was careful to keep it hidden from the incapacitated vampire. "Luv, you're panicking over nothing. She's your mum, right? She'll love you either way. 'S not like she's a Watcher."

"But I haven't seen her in a whole month." Buffy said, drumming her fingers on the arm rest of her wheelchair, "She probably hates me."

"Jus' explain what happened." Spike reasoned, "the minute she sees you in tha' wheel chair, she's going to be too worried to think about you disappearin'."

"You must not know my mom very well." Buffy said wryly, "If you thought I was tough, just wait until my mom gets a hold of you. I think she still has that axe."

Spike shivered theatrically at the mental image of Joyce Summers brandishing an axe and taking off his head. The reaction was mostly for Buffy's benefit, and she grinned up at him, before frowning again.

"Why do I have to stay with her again?" she asked. "Why can't I stay with Willow?"

"We have no soddin' idea where Angelus an' Dru are. They could be anywhere, and I would rather you be somewhere he can't get in than somewhere you're set up like a neon sign. An' you can't hide from Willow's folks anymore." Spike explained, running his fingers gently through her hair, "You need to go through with this, pet."

"I know." Buffy sighed, "I just want to keep putting it off though. Can we do this tomorrow maybe?"

"Buffy…" Spike cautioned, and she sighed dramatically.

"Fine." She griped, "But if she comes at us with an axe, don't say I didn't warn you."

Spike didn't really know if she was kidding or not, so instead he settled with hefting up her wheelchair – not quite as difficult as it might have looked – and placed her gently on the front porch. She sighed angrily.

"I hate being so useless." She moaned, propping her head up on her palm and glaring at her legs. "I was the Slayer – a thing to be revered and fear! And now I'm just…flaccid!"

"Hey, now, you're still revered and feared." Spike said calmly, "Did you see the way the minions were lookin' at you? Completely terrified! I'll tell you, no normal vamp could live through that kinda stress. 'M amazed you didn't dust."

"Me too." Buffy said softly. Spike sighed, and before she could protest he knocked on the door and waited for it to open. Buffy was practically shaking with nerves as she watched the door.

"Oh, God, I can't do this!" Buffy panicked, looking up at Spike, "Take me back, please, Spike!"

Spike seemed to seriously consider doing what she said, but by that time it was too late. The door opened and Joyce Summer's appeared in the doorway. There was complete silence, and Spike shifted on his feet awkwardly.

"'Ello, mum." Spike said pleasantly, "I think that your daughter needs to have a word with you."

.

Spike sat awkwardly on the couch and watched as Joyce and Buffy stared silently at each other. He was mildly surprised at how calm Joyce seemed to be, but if her heartbeat had anything to say it was that she was more than just freaking out.

"S-So what you're saying is that you…you really are, were a vampire slayer…and now you're just a vampire?" Joyce asked. Buffy nodded solemnly.

"That's basically it." She responded.

"A-And where does he fit into all this?" Joyce asked, motion to Spike vaguely, "Ah, you said his name was Spike?"

Buffy shifted awkwardly stretching her arms and ignoring the unpleasantly tingling in her legs. "Well, ah, he – he's the one that sired me. Made me a vampire."

Joyce turned hot eyes to him, making him flinch involuntarily, "So you're the reason I haven't seen my baby girl in weeks?" she asked angrily.

"It was for your own good!" Buffy said, quickly coming to her sires defense, "I was newly turned, and I couldn't control my – urges. I was planning on going to see you almost immediately but Spike managed to talk some sense into me. I-If I'd killed you…I…"

Joyce seemed to soften before nodding, watching as her daughter sighed in relief and look with large, pleading eyes at her…what had she called it, her sire? Joyce frowned at the heated look they shared. It was clear there was something more…physical between them and Joyce had a feeling she didn't want to know what.

"So what exactly is your relationship?" Joyce asked, startling the two from their silent conversation, "What are you to each other."

Buffy and Spike honestly looked confused at her question and looked awkwardly at each other.

"Well, ah, he's my sire." Buffy said, as if that answered everything.

"You aren't together? As in a couple?" Joyce questioned. Spike and Buffy shared awkward glances.

"W-Well, Vampires aren't exactly…monogamous." Buffy said awkwardly, "We…we've had…relations."

_Oh God, kill me now._ Buffy thought in agony. Joyce's eyes narrowed and she analyzed the two clearly uncomfortable vampires.

"So what your saying is my baby girl is – is gallivanting around a-and participating in huge vampire orgies?"

"Oh God." Buffy groaned, burying her face into her hands, "That isn't what I'm saying."

"So you've just been sleeping around?" Joyce continued.

"God, no, I'm not that kind of girl! I've been with two guys, that's it!" Buffy cried. She had a feeling her mom wouldn't appreciate hearing that she had had a three way with her sire and his currently MIA girlfriend. Ex girlfriend. Whatever.

"And it's safe in assuming that Spike here was one of those guys. Who was the other, then? Some random vampire you picked up off the street? O-Or was that one of those demons you were telling me about?" Joyce demanded, making Buffy growl low in her throat.

"He's gone now, it doesn't matter." Buffy said shortly.

"Yes it damn well does! I'm your mother, Buffy, and I've just found out that you're permanently stuck at sixteen for the rest of your life!" Joyce sighed angrily, "I thought that I had raised you better than that! How do you think this makes me feel, Buffy? My only daughters dead and completely tossing aside any of her self respect! I just, I can't believe you-"

"Angel raped me, mom!" Buffy yelled, shocking the room to silence. "I love him, and he raped me. That's what happened."

Joyce was silent as Spike stood and gently kissed Buffy, murmuring soft words in her ear.

"Let's leave, Spike. I want to go home. Angel's gone, and I'll be healed by the time he gets back. Please, just let me get out of here." She begged, looking up at her sire with wide pleading eyes that made Joyce's heart break.

"Alright, sweetheart." Spike murmured, "I'm sorry I pushed you to come here."

"Just get me home." Buffy repeated. Spike pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, and before Joyce could protest he'd wheeled her out of the house and back into the night.

"Are you alright, Joyce?" a male voice called from upstairs. Joyce started in surprised and looked up to see a dark haired male standing at the foot of the stairs, watching her with dark eyes.

"Yes, fine." Joyce responded with a sad smile, "I had just thought that she had gotten over these delusions. I'm so sorry you had to witness that, Ted. She used to be such a good child." She sighed. "I just don't know where I went wrong."

"It's just a phase, sweetheart." Ted said soothingly, "You know what? If she comes back, I'll talk to her – maybe put some sense in that head of hers."

"Oh, but don't be too harsh, dear!" Joyce said worriedly, standing to meet him at the stairwell, "She's handicapped after all - in a wheelchair and everything. I wouldn't want her to get aggravated and hurt herself again."

Ted smiled indulgently, "Of course not. I'll be perfectly hospitable."

.

Xander sighed as he scanned over his math homework, desperately trying to figure out the solution without resorting to the ever reliable Willow. Things had been strained in the group ever since Buffy was paralyzed, and it seemed that Willow was being part of the group less and less. If anything she spent more time with bloodsuckers than she did with her best friend!

Xander sighed again and slammed his book close. He couldn't concentrate on his work when he was so worried about his friend. There was no way that Buffy was happy with this life she had now – last he had seen her she had been sobbing hysterically! Of course, that was most likely due to being crushed by an Organ, but who was to say that her tears couldn't have been prompted by some unknown emotional strain?

The only problem was that there was no cure for vampirism other than a miracle, and while the Scoobies had had their fair share of good luck they had never really had a miracle before.

He frowned when his thoughts wandered on to Angelus, as they always did when he thought of his friend. He wondered how he lost his soul specifically. Miss Calendar said that all he needed was a moment of perfect happiness, but what could have made him perfectly happy? He had always seemed so broody and self centered before. Did he finally find a mirror that would show his reflection?

He froze as a new thought came to him, and for a moment he felt weightless.

Miss Calendar was part of the tribe that had given Angelus his soul. Of course, she said the spell was lost, but she was the strongest witch he knew. Who was to say she couldn't come up with a new one? And then, she could curse Angel back with a soul!

He grinned as the solution to all his Buffy-shaped problems formed in his mind. He just needed a witch and then his Buffy would be back, falling into his arms with gratitude before they rode off into the sunset together like in any good movie. He frowned.

Maybe he should scratch the sunset. It would do him no good to have a dusty Buffy.

Part of him frowned in contemplation. Who was to say that Buffy would fall into his arms and suddenly love him? As far as he knew she still loved Angel – though he would be willing to bet that romance was on hold for a while longer.

So that changed his plans a bit. Maybe she wouldn't love him – and he could live with that. But maybe she would see him as an option should worse come to worse and Angel dusted. He would be closer to her than before, and she would never leave his side!

He frowned again as he remembered Spike, but he quickly shook that thought off. There was no way bleach boy held any kind of hold over her other than his title as her Sire and the Slayer of Slayers. If anything, Buffy was scared of him and had a warped sense of Loyalty. According to the books he'd read, a vampire always held a special place for their sire in their hearts. That meant dusting him – as if he could do it, he wasn't that thick headed – would be out of the question.

But surely if it came down to it Buffy would choose him over her Sire – wouldn't she?

He sighed again and lay down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling with a frown. He wasn't sure if giving Buffy a soul would be the right thing to do. What if she ended up hating him? That certainly wasn't what he wanted.

He resolved to talk to Miss Calendar about it in the morning. She would have some answers.

"No." Jenny said firmly, staring at Xander with surprisingly harsh eyes. Xander faltered.

"What do you mean no?" he asked incredulously, "This could be a way to get our Buffy back! A-And then we can also resoul Angel – of course I would rather dust him, but that's gonna be a lot harder to do."

"Look. I've found the spell, and I'm in the process of translating it," Jenny explained, "But I'm only going to tell you this once. This Buffy – the vampire Buffy – she _is_ your Buffy."

"B-but she's a vampire!" Xander protested.

"Does it matter?" Jenny asked softly, "This is something that I've always hated about Watchers – they're so close minded. Everything is black and white and when even a spot of grey shows up to challenge their beliefs they erase it off the spectrum. When a vampire is turned, they keep their memories, their feelings, everything. The only thing they loose is their soul – which I'll admit is a big thing. They become part demon. But they are still the same person where it counts.

"Buffy is still your Buffy – she still loves all of you very dearly, and goes beyond what's expected of her to protect you. She also loves her new family, her vampire family. While she is more than willing to dust Angelus for what he's done to her, she would go to almost any length to protect her Sire, and I can tell you just from how Spike looks at her that he would go to any lengths to protect his childe.

"Do you understand what I'm saying, Xander?" Jenny asked worriedly, watching him intently. Xander sighed.

"Yeah." He murmured, "But you still agree that giving Angelus his soul back is a good idea, right?"

"Right. That's the only part of your plan I'll go along with." Jenny agreed, "I'm almost there anyway. I should have the spell finished in just a few more weeks at the most."

"Lets just hope we get it done before Angel pops up to say hello." Xander said gravely before turning and heading off towards math – and where he was doomed to get another half credit on his homework.

.

Travers frowned as he read Giles latest report on his Slayer. There was something wrong here. Already news of a new Slayer from Boston had reached the Council, and the girls Watcher was already in transit. Diana Dormer had a very good reputation within the Council and was also a Psychologist, a perfect match for the clearly unstable Faith.

Travers sighed and began drumming his fingers on the table. He didn't understand how that strange Summers girl could last for so long under Giles questionable tutelage while Kendra, quite possibly the best and clearly the most loyal Slayer of the last three decades, died within mere days under his hand.

That led to an uncomfortable situation. Giles claimed that all was well with his Slayer, but listed nothing of her feats other than the slaying of minor fledglings. He had contacts in the area and they all told of the arrival of the Aurelius Vampires, Drusilla and Spike, and the sudden disappearance of the souled one, Angelus. He could only assume that the three had teamed up and began to terrorize Sunnydale.

But even then that made little sense. The death rates had dropped dramatically, and if anything Miss Summers was doing a remarkable job at keeping down the death rate. For the first time in years, the Hellmouth had a lower death rate than Washington D.C. Even he had to admit that the girl had to be doing something right.

But that still didn't explain the uneasy feeling he got whenever he pondered on the Sunnydale Slayer. Something big was happening, and all his Seers and Mystics agreed that Sunnydale was going to be the start of it all – and quite possibly the end. The fact that Kendra had died such a sudden death piqued his interest, and with a resigned sigh he knew what he had to do.

He quickly picked up his phone and dialed a familiar number. There was only one ring before a woman answered in crisp British tones.

"Dormer here."

"I have to ask you something." Travers said softly, his voice deathly serious.

"Of course. I am assuming this is about Faith?" Diana asked. Though her voice was firm, Travers could hear that she was a sensitive woman – something normally looked down upon, but in this situation he hoped her sensitivity would help Faith return to the righteous path set before her.

"You assume correctly. How much longer until you meet with her?" he asked promptly.

"I'm getting ready to see her right now." She responded, "I got here ahead of schedule and I've read through all her files. All that's left is for me to talk with her and help her open up."

"How long do you think it will be before you can relocate to Sunnydale?" Travers asked. There was a pause before Diana responded.

"I thought that Buffy Summers was watching the Hellmouth." She stated.

"She is. But When we sent Kendra to assist her, she died within two days. We both know that Kendra was a perfect example of everything a Slayer should be. How is it this untrained and uncouth cheerleader could outlive our greatest asset?" Quentin sounded angry even to his own ears, and he quickly tried to reel himself in.

"Maybe Buffy Summers has something that the Slayers need?" Diana said cryptically before quickly changing the subject, "If all should go well, it will be less than a month before we relocate."

"Excellent. I want you to travel to the Hellmouth as soon as you can. I expect nothing short of perfection from you, Dormer. You know this."

"And you know better than to remind me." Diana snapped back, "Have I failed you yet, Mister Travers? Faith is strong and has street smarts, something that will do her good in the future. Kendra's knowledge came straight from the book. What a Slayer needs-"

"Is what I excel in, not you, Miss Dormer." Travers interrupted in clipped tones, "I did not ask for your opinion on Slayers, Dormer. I know what the Slayer should be more than anyone else under this roof. That is why I am at the head, and you, Miss Dormer, are not."

There was tense silence between the two before Quentin finally continued.

"I expect a report as soon as you arrive in Sunnydale."

And the phone slammed done onto the receiver with a loud _click._

.

"The stars are crying." Drusilla moaned as she rolled on the floor of her new hideout, "Screaming! Can't you hear them, Angel? They've been very naughty."

"Shut up, Dru." Angelus said angrily as he sat up in his blood stained bed to glare down at her, "I'm still weak. I can't handle any more of your nonsense right now."

"Baby's friends are playing dirty now." Dru groaned, pulling at her hair, "trying to find the spark and set Daddy on fire."

"Nothing is going to happen, Dru!" Angelus barked angrily, "Now shut up before I shut you up!"

Drusilla whined softly, before quickly quieted herself and crawled from the room with a grin.

"Mummy's a good little caterpillar." She cooed softly, "but they don't know the difference between a bug and a snake. All jaws and fangs just waiting to rip and tear." She stood slowly, pushing herself up from the ground and heading towards the covered window, the only protection against the sun. She lightly traced her fingers over the soft fabric.

"Mummy needs to pay a visit to Sunshine." Drusilla crooned to a nearby minion, who cowered nervously, "She's been so very naughty. Taking my William away from me."

"Mistress Drusilla, you can't go out there!" the minion said softly, quivering in fear of what Angelus would do to him should Drusilla go outside.

The Seer just laughed and ran her fingers through the minions hair before pressing him to her chest in a mockery of an embrace.

"Grandmummy's so very bored with her darlings." Drusilla crooned as she caressed the whimpering minion, "Baby thinks that she's gone, but Mummy knows better than that." Suddenly lucid she jerked the minion away from her and fixed him with an almighty glare that made him cower.

"Find the Doctor and make him come here." She snapped angrily, "Tell him that Aurelius wants to play a little game." She shoved the minion away towards the sewers and turned her attention back to the window with a gleeful expression.

"Sunshine better watch out." Drusilla cooed as she traced the design in the curtain with a gentle finger, "Baby doesn't get to eat cake without having her supper. Grandmummy will keep her on her toes, and then we'll be a family again."

Drusilla smiled and turned away from the window before dancing off deeper into their hideout, humming blithely as images of tomorrow filtered through her mind.

.

_And another ending with psycho Drusilla. :) Ah, she makes my day. She's so fun to write. Anywho, is it just me or does it sound like Drusilla's got something nasty planned for Buffy and Spike? I wasn't exactly subtle anyway, lol._

_So I hope you all have a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanza, ect. This is my Christmas Gift to you! :D_

**_OH - I've got a poll set up on my profile concerning Faith. Please answer!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**18th****Century Girl  
**Chapter Eleven

Buffy sighed as she burrowed into Spike's body, gently nuzzling his neck as she came down from her orgasm-induced-high. He chuckled and ran a gentle finger down her spine before nipping at her ear.

"Aren't you glad you ignored the mobile?" he purred, gently running his tongue along the shell of her ear.

"Mmm, _very._" Buffy agreed as she shifted, grinning as she felt him harden against her still partially numb thigh, "Of course, you're just lucky I gave Willow her own ring tone. That way I'll know if it's important or not."

"Could've been important." Spike countered before biting down on her ear and letting his tongue flicker out to say hello. Buffy cooed but shook her head.

"Not important." She countered with a pout, running her hand down his pale chest, "Wonder who got the number?"

"Could've been a mistake." He offered as he ran his finer down between the valley of her over-sensitized breasts, "Wrong number or somthin'."

"Mmm, Spike." She moaned before nipping at his chin playfully, "Have I mentioned that you're a very, _very _talented lover?"

"Mmm once or twice." He grinned unrepentantly down at her and ran his tongue up the tantalizing curve of her neck.

"I never knew my nipples were so sensitive." She murmured, letting her head fall back with a sigh, "Of course, I do miss the actual sex. If I could kill that Bitch…"

"Too late for that." Spike murmured, dropping lower to nip at the curve of her breasts, "I took care of it for you."

"My hero." She purred as he took a nipple into his mouth and sucked hard. She let out a high pitched moan as a shiver ran rampant through her body.

"'M not a hero. I'm a bad, bad man." He growled around her tit and thrusting gently against her thigh. She hissed as he gave her nipple a sharp tug and ran her fingers through his hair.

"The Big Bad." She said with a smile.

"How're your legs?" he asked, softly as he ran a finger down her back.

"Better. I can wiggle my toes again. Too much movement and it starts to cramp." As if to prove her point she flexed her legs and slowly ran a toe up his calf. Each night since she had been condemned to the wheel chair Spike would either bring her in fresh food from out of town, or he would drink enough for the both of them. It was just recently that they started working on walking. It seemed her snack of slayer and her constant intake of Sires blood had reduced her down time by well over half the original time span.

"As soon as those legs of yours start working, 'm gonna take you so hard you won't be able to walk for an entirely different reason." Spike growled menacingly, making her quiver in excitement.

"I miss having you inside me." She murmured, "Though I do enjoy the other ways you have gotten me off, I miss feeling you there."

"Christ, you have no idea how much I miss being inside that juicy pussy of yours." Spike growled, pulling away from her tits to nip at his bite mark. She cried out as pleasure shot through her.

"I-I already told you could." She breathed, "I don't mind."

"An' I already told you that it's no fun if you don't get any pleasure out of it." He growled in her ear. Buffy shook her head.

"I would get off. Watching you is enough." She countered. Spike growled again and bit her bite harshly, enough to make her whimper in submission.

"Not gonna do that." He growled, "Drop it."

She whimpered and nodded her head. That seemed to satisfy him enough and he returned his affections to her bite mark, laving it with his tongue to show he wasn't really that angry with her. She moaned as pleasure roared through her like a tidal wave.

"Since I already got you off with just those perky tits of yours, I'm gonna get you off with this nifty little bite mark." He growled. She cried out as he vamped and sunk his fangs into her neck. He took slow draws of her blood that made her quiver and moan underneath him. He barely took any blood despite the longevity of the bite, knowing she needed it more than him. The agonizingly slow pull of her blood leaving her veins made her mind blank out as another orgasm seared through her.

"_Spi-i-i-ike!_" she keened, arching up into him.

When she came down from her high Spike was laying beside her again and running tender fingers through her hair that contrasted the cocky smirk on his face. She smiled up at him before gently biting down on her lip.

"Do you need some help with that?" she asked coyly, running her nails gently up the inside of his thigh. He growled and grabbed her hips to adjust their position. He sat up against the headboard and placed her between his legs, making sure she was comfortable.

She giggled, "I take it you like that idea?" He growled at her but she just smiled and gently ran her lips along his cock, stopping at his tip to gently push back the foreskin and dip her tongue into his weeping slit.

"_Fuuuck_, Buffy." He groaned, gently bucking his hips. She purred and wrapped her hand around his cock before she began pumping him slowly, all the while laving gentle open mouth kisses along his tip.

Finally she let her lips wrap around him and slowly began to take him in to her wet mouth, stopping only when his tip hit the back of her throat. She removed her hand as she swallowed around him and propped herself up on her elbows before slowly letting him slide back out of her mouth.

"Don't stop, kitten, please." He begged, tossing his head back and groaning as she deliberately ran her teeth along his shaft. She moaned greedily, watching him through her eyelashes as she began teasing his slit with her tongue. She didn't linger long and was quick to take him back in her mouth, making sure he went deeper than he had before.

"_Fuck_!" he roared, bucking his hips in pleasure. She hummed and finally pulled back, not wasting any time as she took him further into her mouth. She gained speed and with each mouthful she took him deeper and deeper, until she couldn't fit anymore and had to use one hand to pump the rest of him.

He was babbling now, singing praises that made her stomach feel as if a thousand butterflies with ADHD had been set loose to run rampant inside of her. She cooed around his cock as he wrapped his fingers in her hair and forced her to speed up, making a shiver run down her spine.

"Christ, Buffy, don't stop, don't ever stop…so bloody beautiful…" Spike groaned, "So close…"

Buffy let her hand drop away from his straining member and instead gently cupped his balls, shifting them in her hand before pressing a finger against his back entrance and slowly wiggling her way inside. Spike's eyes widened almost comically as his balls tightened and his cock hardened further, and with a loud shout he came.

He blacked out for a moment, pleasure making his mind go numb, and when he came to the sight between his legs made him groan again. Buffy smiled up at him with twinkling eyes as she gently bathed him with her tongue, making sure to catch anything she might have missed.

"Fuck, kitten." He groaned, letting his head fall back against the headboard, "Do you know what you do to me?" he asked.

Buffy had the audacity to giggle and bat her eyelashes up at him before saying, "I'm not so sure. Maybe I should do it again?"

Spike felt himself harden, and he opened his mouth to take her up on that offer when the mood was interrupted by the ever annoying salsa music that was beginning to grate on both their nerves. Buffy glared at the desk where the phone sat innocently, but with a sigh motioned towards it. Spike grumbled and grabbed the phone with a frown.

"Don't recognize the number." He said and tossed it to her. She caught it and didn't even glance at the screen before answering.

"Hello?" she asked curiously as she pressed a kiss to her lover's thigh. She froze as a familiar voice filtered through the speakers.

"Buffy? I-Is that you?"

Buffy stared up at Spike with wide eyes and swallowed nervously.

"Mom? H-How'd you get this number?" she asked.

"Um, I-I got it from Willow. Don't get mad at her, though, I-I might have threatened her a little bit, but…I just needed to apologize for…for what I said. Honestly, Buffy, I have no idea what came over me. I just…didn't feel like myself. Of course, Ted thought it was the right thing to do, said that you were trouble, but I-"

"Wait, hold on." Buffy said with a confused frown, "Who the hell is Ted?"

.

Buffy watched with steely eyes as her mother sat on the couch beside a tall dark haired man that Buffy had never seen before. She had to admit, her mother seemed happy. Spike stood firmly behind his childe and kept a possessive hand on her shoulder, ready for them to dart out at a moments notice.

"So how'd you two meet?" Buffy asked dully, trying her best not to glare at the imposing man.

"Well, he works with computers and helped update the gallery for me." Joyce explained with a blissful smile, "He really helped lessen the workload, and he ended up asking me out to dinner. He really is a wonderful chef, Buffy, you should try his mini pizzas-"

Ted laughed bashfully and gently patted Joyce's leg in what Buffy thought to be a condescending manner. "This isn't about my food, Joycie. This is about your daughter and her delusions."

Spike stiffened and a low growl built up in his chest as his grip tightened on her shoulder. Buffy's eyes narrowed dangerously and her frown deepened. Joyce noticed and just smiled blithely before saying, "He's really sweet, and I didn't have anyone else to talk to. He just cares so much and wants us to be happy. So, when he asked about you, I told him."

"How much did you tell him?" Buffy asked through clinched teeth. Joyce didn't even seemed bothered by the question.

"Well, I told him about how you handled the divorce, about how you tend to be a little bit of a handful, how you started having these delusions of vampires and demons and it being your 'sacred duty' to 'slay' them. I told him about your stay in the hospital-"

"I don't think you had the right to tell him that." Buffy said firmly, her muscles jumping under her skin as she flexed her arms. She didn't have to look at Spike to know that her mother had piqued his interest. Joyce just sighed.

"I thought you might say that, but Buffy, he's been so very good to me while you were gone. I really think that he's going to be around for the long haul, and if he is then he needs to know exactly what he's getting in to." She said, as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

Ted took that moment to step in, "Buffy, I know that things have been difficult and that you've had some serious mental issues, but I'm willing to work with that. All I want is for Joyce to be happy, and that means accepting you. I just want us to be happy."

"What mental issues you talkin' 'bout?" Spike asked curiously, aiming his question at Joyce since he really disliked Ted at the moment. Joyce didn't even seem phased at the question, but Buffy stiffened even further under his hand.

"Well, her delusions, of course." Joyce said calmly, "I mean, you don't honestly support her idea that she's a vampire slayer, do you? A-And now that she's a vampire?"

Spike eyes narrowed, but before he could contradict her Buffy interrupted.

"Ted, could you step outside for a moment?" Buffy asked politely, her voice to forced to be genuine, "I'd like to have a little chat with my mother."

"Anything you can say to her you can say to me, Buffy." Ted countered, ignorant of the firm grip she had on her chair that was quickly bending under her fingers.

"She might not be that comfortable with that, yet, Ted." Joyce intervened, "She just met you. Why don't you start cooking dinner? It's already dark, and I'm getting rather hungry." She smiled, "I can't live off of your cookies, after all. Oh, Buffy, you should try one!" Joyce smiled brilliantly and held up the plate of cookies that sat on the coffee table, "They really are amazing."

"No thanks." Buffy said shortly. Joyce shrugged and placed them down before smiling pleasantly at Ted.

"Just give a holler if you need me." He said with a saccharine smile.

"Of course." Joyce agreed before he stood and ambled off to the kitchen. Buffy waited until she heard him fumbling about in the fridge to turn back to her mother.

"I really didn't want to tell you this way." She said solemnly, "I was hoping that maybe once you would believe me."

"What do you-?"

Whatever Joyce was going to say was cut off when Buffy let her demon out to play, her forehead crumpling in and her eyes changing to a brilliant yellow. Joyce's breath left her in a sudden whoosh and she stared wide eyed at her daughter.

"I told you. I'm a vampire now. And all I want is for you to accept this." Buffy said firmly. "Nothing you can do will change this. It's kind of a permanent condition – not that I'm complaining. I drink blood, I've got fangs, super strength, super speed, super hearing, basically everything a vampire needs. Do you believe me now?"

Buffy expected her mother to shout out in fear, to cry for Ted, even call her a demon and kick her out – what she didn't expect was for her mother to sit there like this was an everyday occurrence and smile calmly.

"Well, why didn't you just do that in the first place?" Joyce asked, "Now we can tell Ted-"

"No!" Buffy snapped, "You can not tell Ted anything! I don't trust him."

"Well why ever not? Buffy, Ted is a good man and he cares the world about you-"

"He doesn't even know me!" Buffy cried, letting her demon slip away, "All he knows is what you've told him!"

"And of everyone you know, who knows you the best?" Joyce asked softly, "I might not understand you all the time, but I know you. You're my daughter, Buffy, and I love you, but Ted cares about you too. He just wants us to be happy."

Buffy watched as Joyce picked up a cookie from the platter and held one out to Spike, "Cookie?" she asked pleasantly.

Buffy looked up sharply at Spike when he reached out to take it and glared at him. He hesitated before shaking his head and lowering his arm with a wry smile. "Sorry. 'Parently I'm on a diet."

Joyce nodded and took a bite of the cookie, a blissful expression taking over her face. Buffy glared at Spike and he offered a weak smile.

"Sorry, kitten, but you gotta admit they smell right good."

"I don't care if the cookies hold the meaning of life inside them," Buffy said softly so only Spike could hear, "It's the principle of the thing. We are not going to eat a single thing that _fiend_ cooks up."

"You've been lookin' in the dictionary, haven't you?" he asked with a smile, "Been usin' all sorts of big words lately."

Buffy's glare faltered and she smiled up at him bashfully, "It does get boring lying around all day while you're asleep."

Spike laughed softly and leaned down to press a gentle kiss to her lips, "'sides, don't think he's a fiend. Gives all us actual fiends a bad name – He's much too happy to be a proper fiend."

Buffy smiled and reached up to cup his cheek as she kissed him back. She was just getting into the kiss when a deep chuckle came from the doorway of the kitchen.

"Now, now, Joyce, you might need to keep your daughter under control." Ted said in a friendly voice, "You don't want any grandchildren running around so soon? You're much too young to be called grandma!"

Buffy frowned and pulled her lips away from Spike and turned to glare at the annoying man, while Spike turned his head to fix him with his own steely gaze.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that." Buffy said sharply, "I'm sterile."

There was an awkward pause while Ted continued to smile as he tried to figure out how to deal with the situation.

"You are?" Joyce asked, covering her mouth as she chewed her cookie, "I guess that's to be expected, considering your – condition."

"Condition?" Ted asked, before laughing, "Oh you mean her 'vampirism'? As much as I think it might benefit humoring her, Joyce, that's going a bit far."

"I was born without ovaries." Buffy said, her voice surprisingly straight despite the humored look Spike shot her. Ted furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"That can happen?" he asked. Buffy nodded.

"Oh, yeah. Loads of people are born without ovaries." She explained, trying her best not to smile, "It's really terrible. Imagine if you were born without testicles."

"I-I see." Ted managed to get out, though he was unable to keep the incredulous expression from his face. Spike couldn't hide his amusement any longer and buried his face in Buffy's shoulder in what looked like was an act of comfort, but was really his attempt at hiding his laughter. Buffy nodded solemnly and gently patted Spike's hand.

"Oh, yeah. Spike was distraught when he found out. He was really hoping we could get right on that." She said, sighing theatrically and shaking her head, "I was lucky he didn't leave me for someone more fertile."

"You've already talked…about kids?" Ted choked out, while Joyce just kept eating at her cookies with a blissful expression on her face.

"Oh, tons of times." Buffy agreed with a wise nod of her head, "See, we talked about getting some treatments for that, something to up the estrogen, and we think we've found something that suits us."

At this point, Spike was amazed he wasn't rolling on the floor in laughter.

"You're only sixteen!" Ted exclaimed, "Buffy, I think it's a little young for you to be thinking about having a baby."

"Oh, but my Aunt Darlene had her baby at fifteen." Buffy said, lying through her teeth, "Us Summers women have always birthed young. My mom was just over twenty when she had me, and that was considered archaic to the rest of the Summers clan. It's only natural that my mothering nature should kick in around this age."

"But what about getting married?" Ted asked in complete confusion. Buffy scoffed and waved her hand.

"Married shmarried. I mean, it's such an old-fashioned practice." She said, "I mean, honestly, what girl wants to tie herself down to one man for her whole life?"

"Buffy, I think that's enough." Joyce said with a smile, obviously amused by her daughter's antics. She stood up and walked over to Ted, gently patting his back in an attempt to sooth him. "Ted can only take so much in one night. Why don't you spend the night?"

"Oh, no, we'd hate to impose." Buffy said with a smile, "Spike and I will just head on home. I mean, it's getting quite late."

"Won't you at least stay for dinner?" Joyce asked, "Or do you not-?"

"We aren't that hungry right now, Joyce." Spike said with a large smile, "Maybe next time, eh?"

"As long as I'm not on the menu!" Joyce said jollily as she headed over to open the door for the duo. Spike couldn't stop smiling as he headed out the door, but he did pause to turn and shoot Ted a frightful look.

"'F course not, Mrs. Summers." Spike agreed, grinning and running his tongue over his teeth, setting Ted on edge, "I'm sure it'll be…delicious."

"Be sure to come back!" Joyce called as Spike pushed Buffy off the porch, minding the stairs, "Should I have a ramp installed?"

"Oh, no, I'll be healed before you know it." Buffy called, "I'll see you later."

"Bye bye!" Joyce called, before shutting the door. Spike and Buffy barely made it three yards before they both burst into laughter.

"If his face got any whiter, I'da thought he was a vamp." Spike chuckled, shaking his head. "That was some quick thinkin' there, kitten."

"I'm just good like that." Buffy managed to say around her giggles, but her face quickly straightened out, "I don't like him. Can I kill 'em?"

"No, pet, you might upset your mother." Spike said, before he froze, "Wait, what do I care? Go ahead! We'll blame it on a wild raccoon."

Buffy laughed, but couldn't stop from frowning. "Is it just me, or was my mom a bit…too mellow?"

"Yeah – her blood smelled a bit off too. Kinda druggy."

"I thought that was just me." Buffy frowned and propped her head up on her palm, "I think this is something we need Willow to look at."

"Good thing I snatched one of those cookies, innit?" he asked. Buffy smiled up at him with sparkling eyes.

"Lean down so I can kiss you." Buffy demanded. Spike shook his head.

"Bossy lil' bint, aren't you?" he asked before leaning down and pressing another kiss to her lips. She sighed and threaded her fingers through his head, taking care to release the gel keeping his curls in place. They pulled away moments later, and Buffy smiled up at him.

"One day I'm going to find out what bint means, and then I'm going to have to kick your ass. You know that, right?" she asked.

"Oh, I look forward to it." Spike responded, curling his tongue in a way that made her shiver. They continued walking and there was an awkward pause before Spike spoke again.

"Did, ah, did you mean what you said back there?" he asked, "About marriage bein' old-fashioned?"

Buffy tilted her head and thought for a long moment before shaking her head. "No. I don't think I did. I've always wanted this big, huge wedding and a dress like Princess Diana. And I think the ideas so romantic, being tied to one person for life. Or at least, for a very long time."

"So one day you'd want to settle down with just one bloke?" he asked. Buffy paused before nodding.

"Yeah. I think…I think it would be nice." She said softly, trying to keep herself from looking at him and instead focusing on the road ahead of them.

Spike swallowed nervously, but said nothing as he continued on their way. What he didn't want to admit – to himself or to Buffy – was that the tiny blonde was slowly starting to take over his thoughts in a way Drusilla had once before.

And that terrified him.

.

_Happy New Years! Your present is Chapter Eleven for 2011!_

_So, first off, I'm sorry for offending anyone with the whole skit on ovaries and testicles. I didn't mean any offense AT ALL, and if I did offend you then I apologize. It was the only thing I could find that Buffy could use as an excuse without it seeming too false._

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! __**Make sure you vote on the poll about Faith!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**18th****Century Girl  
**Chapter Twelve

Faith was silent as she sat in front of a large wooden desk, staring intently at the tall, pale woman ahead of her. She seemed nice enough, and that was what set Faith on edge. She didn't trust people on principal alone, but she could tell that this woman in front of her was someone that she was supposed to trust.

Didn't mean she was going to.

She had been in Belmont Center for barely two weeks when Professor Diana Dormer had come to collect her, waving about some paperwork that apparently made her Faith's new legal guardian. That lead her to where she was now – in Diana Dormers office at her fancy house, one of many throughout the world.

"Nice digs." Faith said calmly, making the woman's lip twitch up in amusement.

"Yes, well, it isn't mine. It's simply on loan for a little while." Diana's pleasant expression faded and turned to one that screamed business. "Tell me about your foster home – the Jones'?"

Faith stiffened at the memories, but relaxed quickly and shrugged, "We didn't get along. Their son was a bit…quirky."

"I thought their son died?" Diana probed. Faith snorted.

"He is now." She said cryptically.

"Why don't you explain that for me? I can guarantee whatever you're going to say wont surprise me." Diana said, lacing her fingers together.

"Simple. Dunc decided that I wasn't good enough, so they sent me up to the attic to feed me to their blood thirsty undead son, who exploded as soon as I opened the curtains."

To Faith's surprise, Diana just smiled and nodded in understanding. She didn't start blabbering on about delusions and how her mental state was questionable at best. She just accepted it. Faith felt a small frown begin at the corner of her lips. Did this woman know something?

"What happened after that?" Diana pushed.

Faith shrugged, "I ran off and found my mother. Her beau was making her work on the streets. I pounded her client, got sent to Belmont. That's about it."

"You beat his head against the sidewalk, fracturing his skull and very nearly killing him." Diana added. Faith bit on her lip but shrugged.

"Got angry. Didn't mean to."

"I understand. It must have been difficult, seeing your mother in that situation." Diana said sympathetically, "Did you notice anything strange happen recently? Say…about a week ago?"

Faith narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips, before nodding slowly. "Yeah. I recon something happened then. But what I wanna know is what you're gonna do when I tell you."

"Nothing that you don't want to happen," Diana promised, "I'm not here to do anything you don't agree to. I'm simply here to help."

Faith stared at the woman for a long hard moment as she thought about her choice. Diana didn't seem like the type of woman to twist her words and make her seem unstable. If anything she seemed honestly curious. Not once did she seem disappointed or disgusted – even when she mentioned her 'past transgressions'.

Faith finally decided it was her eyes that made her trust her. They were a clear grey, almost white, and completely haunting. Even then they were completely open and honest, not a sign of deceit in them. But what got Faith the most was the understanding she saw, the pain. She felt like a kindred spirit.

"I started having these dreams." She said slowly, "Things would happen in them…and then they'd actually happen. I dreamed about my mom and her boy toy before I found out about her new job. I watched myself…" she swallowed and quickly moved on. "Then, around Thanksgiving, I felt strong. Like I could do anything, be anyone. I felt invincible. I felt right."

There was a long silence before Diana lowered her hands and folded them patiently in her lap.

"Tell me, Faith. Do you believe in Vampires?

.

Spike was in heaven. If he wasn't, then this is the closest he was ever going to get.

"Fuck, Buffy."

The vampire in question just moaned and began pumping her hand faster while her fangs were buried deep in his neck. Spike's blood was like a drug, and she knew that she would have to stop drinking eventually. She just didn't want to.

He came with a roar as his seed splattered all over her chest and stomach, making her body shiver. She took one last draught of his blood before pulling away and gently kissing the open wounds. She looked up at his face through her eyelashes and was struck at how gorgeous he was, with his alabaster skin and full lips. She gently licked his full lower lip before pulling away and nibbling at his adams apple.

"You okay?" she asked softly.

"Better than okay." Spike murmured drowsily, "You could've taken more. I made sure to eat extra tonight."

"You need your blood just as much as I do," Buffy countered, "but thanks anyway."

"Mmm. You got all dirty," Spike purred, taking in the sight of her chest. Buffy grinned slyly before cupping her breasts and running her tongue over the supple flesh to take his spendings in her mouth. Spike groaned and let his head fall back again. "Do you have any idea what you're doin' to me?"

"You keep asking me that," Buffy grinned, "I think it's safe to say, yeah, I do."

Spike chuckled and pulled her closer to nuzzle his nose into her neck, breathing deep, letting her scent fill his senses and holding it there. Buffy purred softly and let her hips rock against him, shivering as his quickly hardening cock rubbed against the curve of her ass.

"_Who are you? Who, who? Who, who?"_

Buffy pulled away and looked curiously at her cell, "That isn't my ring tone."

"Got sick of listenin' to that nancy boy group warbling on about how they want it." Spike murmured, nipping at her neck.

"The Backstreet Boys do not 'warble'!" Buffy retaliated, nudging his face away with her hand as she leaned over and snatched up the phone. "Hello?"

"Buffy! It's your mother." Joyce's voice sounded from the other side. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"I recognized your voice, mom. What's up?"

"Well, Ted really wants to try and spend time with you and me, and he offered to take us mini-golfing tonight! I even managed to talk him into making it a nighttime sport!"

Buffy felt her face go slack in a mixture of surprise and annoyance. "Mom. My legs aren't exactly in tip top shape right now."

"Well, you could just come a long, let Spike have a good time."

Buffy pressed her forehead against Spike's shoulder and held the phone away from her ear as her mom continued to chatter on about Ted and the wonders of mini-golfing. She gave Spike an exasperated look, and he rolled his eyes before snatching the phone from her and interrupting.

"Joyce? Yeah, this is Spike. Buffy isn' comfortable telling you that she thinks mini golfing is a piss poor excuse for an outin' and that she wants you to rethink your plans."

"Spike!" Buffy hissed, smacking his arm and trying to wrestle the phone from his grasp. He didn't even bat an eyelash as he snagged her wrists and flipped them over, keeping her pinned under him.

"Oh, well why didn't she say so?" Joyce asked, completely overlooking his poor choice of words and continuing on blissfully, "Well, I can ask, but he was so excited about it. He's even making a picnic for us – with lots of cookies. In fact, I'm eating one right now…"

"That explains everything." Buffy grumbled, "Let me up, Spike."

"Shh, now, I'm tryin' to have a conversation." Spike said with a wicked grin. He ignored his own advice and instead opted to latch his teeth onto his mark and giving a hard suck.

"Spike!" Buffy gasped, her hips bucking up against him.

"Did you say something?" Joyce asked curiously.

"No, ma'am, Buffy's just found a…ah, shirt she'd thought she lost. You were sayin'?"

At this point Buffy couldn't focus on anything other than the feel of his lips as they mapped out her neck, sucking and biting at his mark as if he wasn't listening to her mother natter on about her plans for the day.

"Oh, Spike." Buffy sighed as his fingers danced lightly over her arm.

And then suddenly, he was gone, balancing on his knees while he said goodbye to Joyce with a wicked smirk on his face. He tossed the phone aside as he glanced down at his chest.

"You got me all dirty now." Spike said with a wicked grin.

"Don't change the subject! What did mom say?" Buffy asked impatiently.

"Jus' that we were goin' to meet up at five thirty to go see a film." Spike said nonchalantly before motioning to his chest, "I think we have bigger things to worry about."

Buffy tried to stay mad – really she did – but at his completely innocent look she caved and pushed herself up on her elbows. "I think I can help you with that problem, sir."

.

"What took you so long?" Joyce asked as the duo entered the theatre about ten minutes past the appointed time, "Buffy! You're standing!"

And she really was. She had an arm looped firmly around Spike's waist to use as support and to keep her weight off of her still tender legs. She had figured that one, this would be good exercise, and that two, she would be sitting most the time anyway so what harm could it do?

"We got held up." Buffy offered with a weak smile as she pinched his hip. He chuckled and leaned down to whisper,

"Didn' see you complainin' kitten." He purred, letting his tongue sneak out to run along the rim of her ear. Buffy gasped and felt her eyelids flutter before she swatted his chest.

"My mother is right there!" she hissed.

"So?"

"It's weird!" Buffy whined, "Please, Spike. I want to avoid any awkward talks for a long time. At least long enough for us to get out of town."

"Didn't know you were so hell bent on gettin' out of town." Spike asked curiously, "We've got it good. No Slayer on our backs, Angelus hopefully dust. What's goin' to get in our way?"

Buffy groaned, "Can we not talk about this now? Ted's coming over."

As if to prove her point, Ted stepped up and smiled at the duo, wrapping an arm around Joyce's waist. Buffy almost started snarling at him, but Spike tightened his grip on her shoulder and quickly shut her up.

"Hey, Buffy." He said perkily, "You look like your doing better."

"Just barely." She bit out angrily through her fake smile, teeth clenched so hard she could have bitten a stack of quarters in half. Ted was oblivious, and so was Joyce. In fact, Joyce was oblivious most of the time.

As soon as Willow got back to her with information on Ted she was so going to bite him.

"What movie are we seeing?" she asked, sensing an awkward silence rearing up on them. Ted just kept on smiling.

"Well, I got us all tickets to go see _Flubber,_" He said glibly, "It seemed like a swell movie."

Buffy felt her eyebrow tick nervously. "Yeah. Swell."

Midway into the movie and Buffy felt nauseated. Ted and Joyce were cooing all over each other, kissing and touching, and even Spike couldn't distract her from her mothers giggles and Ted's wandering hands.

"I'm going to go get some more soda." She said softly, but loud enough for her mother to hear. Spike sent her a worried look.

"You sure you up to it?" he asked. She nodded.

"I might try and grab a snack too." She murmured, knowing he'd understand while her mother would stay oblivious.

"Oh, you sure?" Joyce asked, "You might miss something."

"I'm counting on it." She grumbled before quickly shooting her mother a calm smile. She quickly worked her way from the row, glad for being near an aisle, and almost ran from the theater. Her legs burned slightly, but it was more than worth it.

When she reached the counter it was empty save for one pimply faced teenaged who looked completely bored. Buffy tilted her head before she walked up and smiled brightly.

"Hey, can I have a large diet coke?" she asked perkily, leaning all her weight on the counter and propping her head up on her palm. The teen stuttered awkwardly for a moment after seeing her dazzling smile, but nodded and quickly rung the order up.

"W-Will that be all?" he asked.

"Yup!" Buffy chirped. He dazedly walked to the soda machine and began filling up a cup before returning and placing it in front of her. She paused, but he did nothing.

"Um, a straw?" she asked. He started to attention.

"Ah, r-right!" he agreed, quickly plucking a straw from its holder and handing it to her. "That'll be three dollars."

"How about this?" she asked, shifting to game face and tugging him closer by the collar of his shirt, "You just give me the soda, or I rip your throat out."

"Now, now, Buffy, that's not how a young lady should behave."

Ted's voice ruined her effect and slowly she released the boy, letting him fall back in fear, and let her game face begrudgingly fade away. She turned and offered a brilliant smile to the taller man.

"What are you talking about?" she asked sweetly.

"Why don't I pay for your soda, and we can have a nice little chat." Ted offered, more of a demand than anything. Buffy hesitated as he placed three dollars on the counter and she grabbed her soda, trying desperately not to send it flying on to his face. He led her to the theater, where there was a sudden lack of people. He looked at her with a disappointed frown.

"Now, Buffy, I know that Joyce has been raising you for a long time, and I know that you haven't had a very active father in your life, and that could lead to some control issues." Ted said, "But that does not excuse you from threatening that poor boy. It is un-lady like and irresponsible."

"It's just a threat." Buffy said, rolling her eyes, "I wasn't going to do anything. It's no biggie."

"Oh, it is a biggie." Ted countered, raising his hand to point threateningly at her, "I will not tolerate this kind of shenanigans in my house."

Buffy's throat closed in anger as she glared up at the man who had suddenly decided to move in to her life. "You're house? That is my mothers house."

"Do you want me to smack that smart ass mouth of yours?" he asked angrily, making Buffy freeze and her eyes widen.

No way was she letting this man date her mother.

With a sudden surged of strength she didn't know she had, she snarled and lunged for his neck, letting her fangs slice into his skin. What she didn't expect was the shock that traveled through her body, making her hair frizz out as she yanked her teeth out of his neck, tearing his skin.

"What the fuck!" Buffy snarled, spitting angrily and staring as a few wires flew out of her mouth. She looked up at Ted, who teetered awkwardly on his feet, sparks flying from the wound in his neck.

"Now, Buffy, why – smart ass mouth – would you do something – my house – like that?" he said, his head jerking with each exclamation. Buffy growled angrily as Ted took a threatening step towards her.

"You're a robot!" she exclaimed. "What the hell do you want with my mother?"

"We're going to be very happy together and you won't be a part of that." Ted said ominously as he continued to advance on the still reeling Buffy.

He lashed out, far quicker than what she expected, and smacked her across the face, sending her sprawling to the ground. She snarled and jumped up, yellow eyes glaring at the man as she grab his incoming arm with one hand and yanked hard, tearing his arm from his socket and wincing as sparks flew everywhere and landed on her skin. He reeled for a second before continuing forward, making her snarl angrily and start beating him with his own arm.

"Why won't you die!" she snarled, each word punctuated with a hit. She barely registered the theater door opening and heard her mother gasp in surprise and Spike growl angrily. She saw a black blur launch itself towards the robot, and then saw Ted's head fly off with a quick twist of his hands.

"Bloody bastard layin' his hands on my girl," Spike snarled, kicking his knee and sending his sparking body careening to the floor, "See if that teaches you a lesson."

"Wh-why is he – is he a robot!" Joyce asked, showing the first emotion other than bliss for the first time in days.

"Sometimes it's better not to ask questions." Buffy murmured, spitting as she tried to get the taste of metal and wires from her mouth, "Especially in Sunnydale."

"Fucker." Spike murmured, giving his twitching body one last kick before turning back to the two women. He glance at Buffy and grinned slightly before waving his hand over his face, "Wrinklies are showin', luv."

Buffy quickly calmed herself down and fixed her face before groaning and massaging her temples, "I have a killer headache now."

Spike immediately stepped up to her side, gently steadying her with his hands, "You okay, pet? I told you we should have brought that bloody wheelchair. You look miserable."

"Stop fretting, I'm just tired." She protested weakly, but she leaned into his shoulder nonetheless, "Just take me home. I need to sleep all this electricity off." She stuck out her tongue and attempted to look at it, "'y ton feeth ah tingy." She murmured, making Spike smile fondly.

"C'mon, pet, lets get you home."

.

_So I've been doing these challenges on LJ, mostly (all) bingo prompts where I get a bingo card with different prompts on them and I have to write a fic 500 words or more based on that prompt. Most of them have been posted on fanficiton. :)_

_So thanks for voting on the Faith situation! Polls are still open, so don't be afraid to say what you think if you haven't already!_


	13. Chapter 13

**18th****Century Girl  
**Chapter Thirteen

Giles was silent as he drummed his fingers on his desk, his glasses perched precariously on his nose and his mouth set in a deep frown. Jenny Calendar stood across from him, her arms crossed angrily over her chest and her eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.

"Did you really just ask what I think you asked?" she hissed through her teeth. Her ere didn't even faze him.

"As a member of the Council it is my duty to make sure that the world is safe." He said, sounding much like a schoolboy reciting a lesson, "I have already failed to report her existence to the Council, and because of that they sent in an unprepared Slayer who got herself killed. I cannot have any more deaths resting on my conscience."

"Giles, doing this isn't the answer." Jenny pleaded, "Haven't you realized by now that she still loves you? I thought that you had finally accepted this."

"I was wrong. She isn't Buffy." Giles said gravely, "She won't be Buffy until she has a soul in her body. I want my Slayer back, Jenny, and I want the world to be safe again. A Slayer-turned-Vampire has only negative effects. I cannot let her roam the world without any type of moral reinforcement."

"She's already gone out of her way to make sure you are all okay!" Jenny yelled, "Why do you have to do something like this to her!"

"Angel seemed perfectly thankful to have a soul once it was inside of him." Giles tried to reason.

"He was in eternal pain, Giles. Do you really want to do this to your Slayer – the girl you consider to be your daughter?" Jenny asked in a dangerous voice. Giles fixed his eyes on her, and for a moment Jenny remembered that he had once been known as Ripper. He wasn't safe.

"Either you do this, or I report her to the council." Giles said, "I've tried to cope with this, but as long as that monster is wearing my Slayer's skin I won't be able to rest. Not until I have my Slayer back."

Jenny felt her heart thunder in her chest. She knew so much more about vampires than Giles did, knew about them instead of their species. She knew that this was the closest Buffy was going to get to being truly herself. Giles didn't realize that the inhibitions enforced by the soul smothered the person within. He just didn't understand anything.

But she knew that she couldn't let Buffy get discovered by the Council. She couldn't let the vampire who had quite possibly saved her life die in such a brutal manner. With a shuddering sigh she closed her eyes and tightened her grip on her arm.

"Fine." She said. "I'll do it."

.

"Ow! What are you doing?"

"I'm tryin' to get the knots out of your back, you dozy bint. Remember?"

"Well stop it! That hurts!"

Spike sighed and rolled his eyes, "Come on now, pet, you've been complainin' about your back all damn day. This is as much for you as it is for me."

"It hurts!" Buffy whined, arching against the bed in a half-hearted attempt to get away from his hands, "Stooop!"

Spike rolled his eyes, but instead of removing his hands he nudged his knee between her bare thighs and pressed it against her warm center. She gasped and arched for a completely different reason, and Spike smirked as he continued to massage out the kinks in her back. Each time he'd hit a particularly painful spot she would writhe under him, making her rub against his kneecap and making her moans of pain turn into something very different.

Of all the things that came with getting the feeling below her waist back, this was by far the thing she had missed the most.

"Come now, pet, tha' wasn't so hard was it?" Spike purred as he finished, running his lips along the shell of her ear.

"Mmmm." She murmured incoherently, her hips still moving shallowly as shocks of pleasure arched through her. Spike smirked and let his fangs drop as he prepared to bite down on her neck.

"Ah, um, M-Master Spike?"

Spike groaned and turned his head to glare at the offending minion. Dalton stood there awkwardly, his eyes looking everywhere but the couple on the bed. "What?" Spike snapped.

"Um, th-there's a human here looking for you. Sh-she says that it's i-important."

Spike sighed and pulled away from his childe, ignoring her whine of protest as he slid off the bed. "I'll be right back, pet."

"Hurry." Buffy demanded, turning over on her back and bracing herself on her elbows, "I'm not done with you."

Spikes tongue snaked out between his teeth as he leered at her, but he turned and continued out of the room until he reached the main room. He was shocked to find the gypsy girl standing there, her back stiff and her eyes dark.

"Well, well, well, this is a surprise." Spike drawled, "What're you doin' here? Come for some tea?"

"I came to warn you." She said bluntly, "Giles asked me to put a soul back in Buffy."

Ms. Calendar didn't even get a chance to say anything else and found herself pinned against the nearest wall, a snarling vampire in her face and her windpipe blocked by his strong hand.

"I-I'm not going to d-do it!" she gasped out, clawing her hands down his arm in a vain attempt to pull him away. He loosened his hold slightly, but otherwise kept her backed against the wall.

"Why are you warnin' us?" Spike asked cautiously.

"I owe Buffy my life." Jenny said seriously, "I can't see what happened to Angelus happen to her."

"Well tell him no!" Spike demanded. Jenny shook her head.

"I tried, but he threatened to call the Council on her." She explained, "They would decimate her."

Spike's arm dropped to his side and he took a step back, giving Jenny some breathing room. He stared at her with an intensity that scared her and perplexed her at the same time. This fierce protection for his childer was unexpected – she knew that the familial bonds between vampires were sacred, but this was almost unheard of.

"What do you suggest?" he asked.

"Run." Jenny said blandly.

"No. we don't run." Spike countered immediately, "Buffy isn't ready to leave."

Jenny was silent for a long moment before sighing and tilting her head back to rest against the wall, "I only have one other idea, and this could go horribly wrong if Rupert catches on."

"Tell me." Spike demanded. Jenny sighed and rubbed her eyes before glancing at him through her fingers.

"How good is Buffy at acting?" she asked. Spike raised an eyebrow.

"She's okay." He said, "Better than most, but definitely no Maryl Streep."

"She needs to be good, or else everything could go wrong." Jenny said calmly, "This isn't a permanent solution, though. I can buy you some time to get ready, but then Buffy has to put on the performance of a lifetime. Then you need to leave – just leave, go anywhere you can. Rupert might try and make sure I did it, and I can't protect you if he does."

"How long can you give us?" Spike asked, his voice firm. Jenny swallowed nervously.

"I don't really know. A month, maybe two." She announced, "Its very complex magic, and I would have to translate the spell – most of it I have to put together from scratch. But I know for a fact that I can't give you any more than two. Otherwise he'll get suspicious."

Spike cursed and ran his fingers through his hair as he turned away from her and began pacing nervously. Jenny watched through sympathetic eyes as he tried to piece his thoughts together, but offered nothing to him.

"Spike? What's wrong?"

Both eyes turned to the doorway where Buffy stood, dressed only in Spike's button down red shirt and her hair tossed into a hurried ponytail. Her green eyes sparkled in worry that almost surprised Jenny, and the tenderness that laced her voice astounded her.

"Nothing you need to worry about right now." Spike said quickly, stepping towards her to gently place his hands on her shoulders, "Go lay back down, pet, I'll be with you in a minute."

"Are you sure?" Buffy asked suspiciously, her eyes darting towards her former teacher, "Is it Giles?"

Jenny started in surprise, but that seemed to be more than enough answer for the vampire and she turned her worried eyes on Spike. "Is Giles okay? Did something happen? Does he need our help?" she asked earnestly.

Jenny clenched her eyes shut in an attempt to stem the tears that suddenly burned at her eyes. How could Rupert ever think that Buffy would harm him – in any way? She would lay down her life for him.

"He's fine, pet." Spike soothed, gently running a finger down the curve of her neck, "Go lay down and we can finish what we started, okay?"

Buffy didn't budge, and her eyes narrowed, "What's wrong? Don't lie this time. I know it has to do with Giles – why else would Ms. Calendar be here?" She frowned, "He is hurt, isn't he, and you're just trying to keep me calm. Is he in the hospital? Was he attacked?" She pulled away, "I have to get see him, make sure he's okay –"

"Rupert is fine." Jenny said finally, "You can't go see him. You…you can't trust him."

Buffy paused and turned confused eyes to her ex-teacher, pursing her lips, "What do you mean?"

Jenny swallowed nervously – Buffy was still a fledgling, and she had to be careful. "Giles is afraid of what you're capable of. H-He wants to curse you with a soul, or he's going to call the council."

Buffy blinked in surprise, "Why would he do that?" she asked, "I – we were fine. He was fine with this – what happened?"

"You killed Kendra." Jenny said, "As a watcher he can't sit by and let a threat to Slayers continue to exist."

"Well if they can't fend for themselves then they don't deserve to be Slayers." Buffy said bluntly, "Kendra didn't have what it took, so she died."

Jenny was startled by her blunt tone, but wasn't completely surprised. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Giles doesn't think that way. He sees it as his duty to…neutralize you. If you are a threat then he feels he has to take you out. As long as you remain soulless then he will always consider you a threat."

Buffy was silent for a long moment and didn't even move when Spike placed a hand on her shoulder and murmured her name softly. She just looked at Jenny with the same confused expression before her emotions disappeared from her face completely and she looked up at Spike.

"Can I go to sleep?" she asked. Spike gently brushed the back of his hand against her cheek.

"Are you okay, pet?" he asked, "If you need anythin'-"

"I'm just going to take a nap." She said, "I'll just…" she turned from them and shuffled back to the factory, ignoring Dalton's curious gaze as she ambled mindlessly past him. Spike hesitated only a second before facing Jenny.

"You need to go home." He said, "Suns gonna set soon. I need to go to Buffy."

"I'm sorry." Jenny offered, "I really am."

Spike ignored her and quickly followed after Buffy, catching up to her just as she was crawling into bed to lie face down. He hesitated at the doorway before finally walking in and closing the door.

"You need anything, kitten?" he asked. Buffy turned her head to glance at him.

"Can you just hold me?" she asked wearily, holding out her hand in a weak attempt to usher him towards her, "I just need you to hold me."

Spike didn't say anything as he stepped forward and slid in beside her, curling his arm around her slim waist and pulling her against him, letting her press her face into the curve of his neck.

He never knew that changing a Slayer would change his life so completely.

.

Faith stared down at the stake in her hand with a small frown as her mind raced. She could feel Professor Dormers eyes bowing into her back and it was more than unsettling. While all this made sense, she still couldn't quite come to grasps with it all. It just couldn't be true.

A growl from her right startled her, making her head snap up and her eyes widen.

Was that thing a vampire? It sure looked scary enough – and it looked suspiciously like the kid that had burst into flames scant feet in front of her barely a month ago. His brow was wrinkled over its eyes, which glowed an iridescent yellow. Part of her screamed to run, but a larger, more dominant part of her screamed for blood.

The demon charged, fangs barred, and her body whirled into action. Barely three seconds in and her stake was planted firmly in the creatures chest, his head raising in surprise and a soft "Slayer!" hissing through his teeth before he crumbled into dust right before her eyes.

"Good job." Diana said crisply, brushing dust from her jacket as she stepped towards her slayer, "You're doing much better than I thought you would."

"So I'm a slayer?" Faith asked, her voice calm as she twirled the stake between her fingers, "How'd that happen?"

"The last Slayer died." Diana said, "You were called to take her place."

"So what now?" Faith asked, turning to face her Watcher and pocketing her stake without a second thought, "I just go around kicking vampire ass?"

"Now, you train." Diana corrected, "And then you will be sent to monitor a highly agitated area with a vampire population exceeding fifty per square mile."

"Where's that? London? Beijing? Washington D.C?" Faith eyes gleamed as the idea of travel rooted itself in her mind, and for a brief second she imagined herself scouring the world, stake in hand, eradicating vampires in exotic places such as Prague and the Bahamas.

"Right now? Sunnydale, California."

Faith blinked, "Where the hell is that?" she asked.

Diana couldn't keep the small smile that quirked her lips, "That's where a hellmouth is located. It's a major convergence of evil energy, an entrance to hell. Demons are drawn to it from all over the world. It has the highest death rates in the world."

"Well with a slogan like that its amazing that I haven't heard of it." Faith said dryly, "So, this Sunnydale, is there anything good there?"

Diana shook her head in amusement. "I guess we'll just have to find out." Her face turned serious, "Sunnydale is very dangerous, Faith."

"Hey, I'm the Slayer, right?" Faith asked, "I'll be fine."

"Some of the most famed vampires currently reside in Sunnydale." Diana continued, "The two slayers before you were placed in Sunnydale, and they both died at the hands of the same vampire."

Faith couldn't help the small trickle of fear that went down her spine, but she quickly brushed it off. Obviously they weren't good enough, or else they'd still be alive. "Who did them in?" she asked.

"His name is Spike." Diana explained in a dark voice, glancing nervously around for any vampires that might choose to jump out at any moment, "He's an Aurelian vampire, and the youngest vampire in history to reach status as a Master."

"How old is he?" Faith asked as she started to walk home, expecting her watcher to follow without having to say anything.

"The council isn't' sure exactly." Diana admitted as she walked in step with her Slayer, "But sightings began in the late nineteenth century, so our best guess is two hundred."

"That doesn't sound very old for a vampire." Faith commented.

"It is when it comes to Master vampires." Diana corrected, "Most vampires die within their first year due to vampire feuds or getting on the wrong side of a Slayer. A rare few make it past the ten year mark, but they're still considered fledglings in the eyes of most vampires. It usually takes centuries to become a Master, but Spike managed this after a few decades. Or so we think."

"How can this be reliable?" Faith asked suddenly, "I mean, you're supposed to be the brains of this duo, right? So if your information is faulty, doesn't that put me in danger?"

Diana had the decency to look a bit flustered, "Well, you can't expect us to know everything about a vampire. It's very hard to find a reliable source."

"Well that sounds safe." Faith said dryly. Diana sent her a look before she continued speaking.

"Spike has also managed to kill four Slayers within the last century." Diana said, making Faith freeze in her tracks. She turned to face her charge, her face completely serious, "He killed Xin Rong during the Boxer Rebellion, Nikki Wood in New York in the 70s, and Buffy Summers and Kendra Young earlier this year in Sunnydale. He isn't like the vampire you just faced – he isn't like any vampire you will ever face. He is possibly the most dangerous Vampire alive"

For a long moment the duo was silent, just watching each other and thinking. Finally Faith nodded, her face surprisingly firm.

"He's dead." She decided, shocking her Watcher, "I'll kill him for killing my sisters. That's what I would call them, right? My sister slayers?"

Diana just sighed and shook her head. She only hoped that Faith was as good as she liked to act.

.

'_What…where am I?'_

"Oh, Daddy will be so happy! Grandmummy's back to play!"

'_Grandmummy? Is that me?'_

"Can you get her to Sunnydale? Sunshine needs a little surprise, a nice little reminder. After all, she's broken so many rules. Torn us all apart she has. But Grandmummy will teach her to behave."

"That'll cost extra."

'_God, what is going on? They could at least feed me. God, I'm so hungry.'_

"Feed her! She needs to gather her strength. Baby's going to be all better soon. We can't waste any time. If only Master could come back too – it would be such a lovely party."

There was the sound of a cage door opening and someone's screams as they were tossed inside. That meant nothing to the creature inside, and without a second thought she lunged, digging her fangs deep into his jugular and letting his blood shoot out to cover her pale chest. The grace that had taken her years to perfect was gone with a snap of fingers.

As the blood slipped down her throat, she remembered.

Oh, how she remembered.

"Slayer."

.

_Ooh, Faith is gonna (try) and kick some ass! :o lol. So, tell me what you think, blah blah blah, you know the deal. :)_

_There's a new poll set up about what Buffy story to begin after this one, because I don't see this one lasting much longer. I'm gonna be sad when this is over :'( So go ahead and vote! :)_


	14. Chapter 14

**18th****Century Girl  
**Chapter Fourteen

Buffy had no idea where she was or how she'd gotten here. All she knew was she was trapped somewhere dark, and cold. It reeked of soil and death, and she knew if she had been human her heart would have been thundering away in her chest and her lungs would be fighting to take in all the oxygen she could.

"Spike?" she called, her voice cracking slightly. She reached out, but her hand connected with a smooth plank of wood. She stiffened.

Oh, God no. Please don't let this be happening.

Panic started to set in and she ran her hands all around the strange barrier, but when she could barely fold her arms away from her body she knew what was happening.

She screamed.

"_No! Let me out! Let me out! Oh God, Help! Please! Oh, God, oh God, help me!"_

She heard laughter from somewhere, and she pounded furiously on the coffin lid. Why wasn't she getting out? She was a vampire, she was strong, she could break bones with a pinch of her fingers. Why couldn't she break out of a coffin?

"Baby needs to be taught a lesson." Drusilla's voice cooed in her ear, "Thought it'd be fun to take away all my cake, but I've got a little mouse to tickle your nose. You can't just stomp this one out, though. This one will make you burn."

She punched through the lid of the coffin, but no pain laced up her arm. Instead she felt heavy, like something was holding her down. Was that her panic? Or something she couldn't see?

She crawled through the dirt, pushing it aside and coughing up clods of it as she reached the surface. The moonlight encompassed her and she felt as if she were safe in its calming embrace. The moon would never hurt her.

And then the moon was gone, and she found herself hanging in a cellar, Drusilla dancing in front of her with a whip in her hand. How had she gotten here?

Oh. She was knocked out. Right. How did she forget that?

"Baby needs to get all better so she can join the family again." Drusilla cooed, snapping the whip against the air, "Can't have one child spoiling all my fun."

The whip connected with Buffy's skin and she screamed. Times started to blur together as the black whip connected time after time, till her body was bruised and bloodied.

And then He came, like a shadow in the night. He towered over her as his hands danced down her skin, prodding and probing her wounds till she screamed and begged for mercy. Then he started to peel off her skin, one by one agonizing strip.

"Leave some for me, darling." A familiar voice cooed in its child-like elegance, "I think it's only fair. She took you from me."

Dru cackled as He stepped aside and let a small blonde woman step forward, her golden hair pale in the light and her golden eyes staring sympathetically at her. She stepped forward and let her claws dig into her skin, making Buffy scream even louder. Her lips pressed mockingly against her ear and whispered…

"_I'm back."_

"No!"

Buffy lurched up in her sleep only for her head to connect with Spike's, who hovered over her in an attempt to wake her up.

"Bloody hell!" He groaned, clutching his forehead. He glanced at Buffy, his mouth open to curse her, but when he saw her stricken expression he immediately asked, "What's wrong?"

Buffy looked at spike with wide, terrified eyes and her mouth fell open as a small whisper left her lips, barely audible.

"She's back." She said, "She's coming back. They're all coming back."

Spike didn't even have a chance to answer as Buffy leapt up off the bed, stumbling to the closet and tearing her clothes out, tossing them into a nearby trunk. He tried to gather his thoughts as she muttered nervously to herself.

"Gotta go, gotta get out, can't let them get me, can't let them hurt me again." She murmured, her eyes wide and feral, "I gotta go, we gotta leave."

"Buffy, what are you going on about?" Spike asked. Apparently that was the wrong thing to say and she turned around to face him with a snarl.

"Why aren't you listening!" she screamed, twisting her fingers in her hair, "They're coming for me! I can't let them find me! I can't!" she twisted back around, "We have to go, I can't stay here."

She turned to toss a shoe in her trunk only to connect with Spike's firm chest, his hands clasping her shoulders and keeping her still.

"Calm down." He demanded, "Tell me what's wrong."

"I gotta go, Spike!" she yelled, "They're coming! I can't let them find me Spike, I can't!" She inhaled brokenly, "You gotta protect me, Spike, I can't – I can't – can't think, I can't…I need you to protect me. Please keep me safe. I can't face them again, I can't!"

She burst into tears and without hesitation Spike took her into his arms, running his fingers through her hair and murmuring softly, "Shh, kitten. I won't let them get you. You're safe with me."

"They know where to look." Buffy groaned, "They'll always find us. We'll run and run and run but they'll always know where we are. I just want to be happy, Spike. Can't we be happy?"

Spike's heart broke in his chest as he pressed a kiss against her forehead as she curled into his chest, her tears wetting his shirt. He waited until she calmed down and her sobs turned to small hiccups before asking her again.

"Who's coming for you?" he asked. She breathed in shakily.

"The family. Dru, Angelus, and Darla. They're coming back." She said.

"Darla's dead, kitten." He soothed, "Angel dusted her, remember?"

"She's back." Buffy protested, shaking her head, "That was a Slayer dream – I know I shouldn't be having them, but they're there, and I just know that they're coming back. We're out numbered."

"Like that's ever stopped us before." Spike retorted, "We'll kick their asses, outnumbered or not."

"But I'm not ready to do this, Spike." Buffy groaned, "I can't. I need time."

Spike groaned, but kept running soothing hands down her back. Sometimes he hated being so goddamn empathetic. He never ran from a fight, and here he was, ready to get the hell out of dodge for this tiny slip of a girl that he'd, somehow, fallen in love with.

He froze as that thought echoed in his mind, and for a moment he wanted to deny it. But when Buffy shuddered under his grasp and gave a tiny sniffle, his heart melted and he began soothing her again. How could he deny his love for her when even a little shiver made him fly into a panic? When he'd felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest the moment Kendra sent her flying into that wooden organ?

"We'll leave." He promised, "As soon as we can pull things together, we'll leave. You wanna go to Paris, we'll go to Paris, you wanna go to Canada, we'll go to bloody Canada. Just say the word."

"B-But what about Dru?" Buffy sniffled, "Don't you want her to come back?"

"She chose Angelus." Spike said, "You're what matters to me now."

Buffy couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth, and she stared at him mouth agape for a long moment. Then she wrapped her arms around him and held him close. He'd chosen his childer over his sire. He'd chosen her over Dru. He cared more about her. The idea kept floating around in her mind, and each time it just sounded sweeter and sweeter.

She knew instinctively that, to a vampire, the sire was the most important aspect of their lives until they were able to stand on their own two feet, and even then there was still a deep connection. But after time the connection fades, and they go their separate ways for years at a time. There had even been a few cases in which the two killed each other over territory or even mates.

Spike was still young in vampire terms, and he had almost never left his sires side for long periods of time. If what he was saying was true, then he would essentially cut all ties off with the rest of their family. It was a painful thing to do, and he had always had a close connection with them, moreso than many other vampire families.

And he chose her, the fledgling not even two months old, over his woman of a hundred years.

"What about the Scooby's?" she asked, desperate to clear her mind of the confusing thoughts, "They'll be targets next. Angelus won't stop with me. He probably won't even start with me."

"We'll warn them, they can take care of themselves." Spike soothed, ignoring the sting that hit his heart as she ignored his admittance, "What matters to me is you. No one else. Not even me."

Buffy felt her eyes well up with tears, and before she could really process her next actions, she slammed her mouth against his, wasting no time in foreplay as she began ripping at his clothes. Spike hesitated, not sure if she was only trying to forget, and the moment Buffy sensed this she pulled away and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Make love to me, Spike." She begged, "Please."

It was the way she was looking at him that forced him to give in, and with a growl he slammed his mouth against hers and backed her against the bed.

.

Faith looked warily up at the old factory, twirling her stake between her fingers as she extended her senses and searched for any vamps. Fortunately she could only sense one, and she knew this had to be him – no other vampire had made the Slayer in her shrink back in fear and scream 'run'.

Faith wasn't going to let that get to her, though. She wasn't here to fight – yet. She was here to observe. She'd gotten Diana to make her a little amulet to help mask her presence, including muffling her heartbeat and dimming her scent. All she had to do was keep out of sight and she should be able to get in and observe freely.

Diana didn't know this was what she was doing, though. She thought that Faith was just carousing the town and getting the layout memorized without any distractions. But what the watcher didn't know didn't hurt her.

She walked quickly and silently through the ally until she came to the front door, hesitating as she slowly opened it. Not even a squeak. Faith smiled as she slid through the small crack between the door and the frame. She didn't want to take any chances, after all.

She stalked through the hallways of the sprawling mess and for a moment she wondered why any vampire would want to live in such a dirty pit. It was better than some places she had seen, but it wasn't exactly Ikea worthy.

She knew when she reached the staircase leading to the basement that she'd found her vamp – her stomach was recoiling and rolling around to the point where she felt like she was going to be sick. She definitely wasn't ready to face this vamp – not yet.

She slowly made her descent, keeping her steps as light as possible and avoiding any questionable looking steps. When she finally reached the final stair she found herself in a narrow hallway with two doors, one of which was slightly ajar. She took a step forward and her stomach rolled.

Well, that just made things almost too easy.

She stepped up and pressed her back against the wall, frowning as she heard two voices. She had only sensed one vampire, so why were there two?

"What are we gonna do, Spike?" a soft feminine voice asked, her voice cracking slightly.

"Well for starters we're gonna get dressed." A man – presumably Spike – responded in a smooth British accent that made Faith lick her lips. If his voice was that heavenly, then she could only imagine what he looked like. Too bad she was going to have to stake him.

"I know that." The girl said with a broken laugh, "But what about mom? And Willow?"

"I think you're forgetting the whelp." Spike commented.

"I haven't heard from him in weeks. He said thanks, yeah, but I don't think he'll ever look at me the same way again. He doesn't trust me…draining Kendra didn't really help my case either."

Faith's breath caught in her throat. So some other vamp killed Kendra Young? She was in the presence of two master vampires? Oh, God, what had she gotten herself into?

"Well, you've not been very accessible lately." Spike explained, "but I'm not disagreein' with you either. Never liked that boy."

"You never answered my question." She said solemnly, "What are we going to do about mom and Willow?"

"We'll get some protective charms set up, keep 'em safe. The Gypsy girl outta know a few things to keep them vamp-proof."

"And what about Giles?" She continued, "Are we still going to-"

The sudden silence made Faith's skin crawl, and she held her breath. Was it possible that the amulet had stopped working? Had she been discovered?

"Buffy? You alright, kitten?"

Faith's eyes widened and she exhaled in surprise. Buffy? Fuck a duck, that wasn't just any Master vampire in there – that was -!

The door slammed open and a petite blonde stepped out, her green eyes like liquid fire and her mouth set in a snarl. "Seems like we've got a little bird listening in." she growled, and Spike quickly stepped out behind her, his chest bare and his jeans hanging low on his hips, unbuttoned and only partially zipped.

"You're Buffy Summers." Faith managed to say, ignoring the scream in her stomach, "You're the Slayer."

"Was the Slayer." Buffy corrected, "I've gone on to bigger better things." The sly gleam that shined in her eyes was enough to let Faith know that she wasn't talking about life as a vampire. Faith quickly gathered her bravado and smirked in a condescending manner.

"So it seems Buffy the Vampire Slayer was more in to Laying than Slaying." She quipped. Buffy's mouth twitched down further, but otherwise she offered her rival a sly smile.

"If I could go back and do it all over again…I'd do it exactly the same." Buffy retorted. Faith quirked her eyebrows.

"I can see why – you caught yourself quite the stud there, B."

She was shocked at the speed of the hand that lashed out and pinned her against the wall by the throat. She found herself staring into the golden eyes of a demon, and her heart thundered in her chest and her stomach cramping beyond anything she had ever felt.

"He's mine!" Buffy hissed violently.

"Jeeze, B, take a chill!" Faith managed to say with a relatively cool term, "I've don't have a kink for vamps – he's all yours."

Buffy glared at her for a long moment before letting her arm drop and letting Faith relax slightly. "Why are you here?" she demanded.

Faith shrugged and told her the truth, "I got sent to Sunnydale, heard about Spike, decided to avenge my 'sister slayers' – seemed like something I was supposed to do. Of course, I didn't know that he had an accomplice."

"I'm a bit more than just an accomplice." Buffy retorted, "How stupid are you, though? Walking right into the lions den? I mean, come on, its superhero 101 – you go in to the den, you get caught."

"Well I think you forgot one little part." Faith said in her signature Faith-blasé way.

"Really?" Buffy asked, cocking her hips and crossing her arms, "Enlighten me."

"The Good Guy gets away!"

The fist was so sudden that Buffy could only barely dodge it, and even then it clipped against her shoulder. It was followed by a kick that connected with her leg and sent her to her knees. Spike moved then, acting for the first time since they discovered the Slayer, and slammed his fist towards her unprotected face.

Faith ducked, and instead of staying and fighting her way to a bloody death, turned tail and ran up the stairs. She didn't get very far as Spike gave chase, reaching out and pulling her back by a handful of hair. She teetered on the step and fell back into his chest, and he wasted no time in covering her mouth with his hand and wrapping his arm around her waist, keeping her pinned in place.

"Don't kill her." Buffy said quickly, "She might come in handy."

"The moment she gets out of here she's gonna go blab to her watcher." Spike said with a frown, "The whole point of this plan is to keep the councils nose outta Sunnydale."

"I'm sure that if we handle this right the Slayer will come in handy." Buffy retorted. Spike grumbled before turning his attention to Faith.

"I'm gonna let go of your mouth, but you scream or try any funny business, then I'll snap your neck here and now, no matter what Buffy wants. Got it?"

When Faith nodded, her eyes defiant despite the fear deep in her heart, he released her mouth and instead placed his hand menacingly on her shoulder. Buffy ignored the fear that radiated off the young Slayer and smiled kindly up at the taller girl.

"First off, what's your name?" she asked curiously.

Faith licked her lips, "Faith."

"You can't be much older than me, how long have you known you're the Slayer?" Buffy pushed, furrowing her eyebrows in speculation.

"A week." Faith admitted, flexing slightly under Spike's tight grip, "but don't think I'm easy. I didn't come down here looking for a fight."

"Oh, which is why you're wearing that little amulet then, huh?" Buffy asked, reaching forward and tugging the charm with a grin, "I'm not like other vamps, Faith. My senses are just a bit stronger."

"I can tell." Faith managed to say with a calm bravado, "you don't feel like the others."

Buffy ignored her and instead stepped closer, peering deep into the Slayer's brown eyes, "You aren't going to tell anyone about what you might have heard – not your family, not your watcher, not your friends. You're going to keep your mouth shut."

"And if I don't?" Faith asked, running her tongue nervously over her teeth. Buffy smiled and let her face shift, her yellow eyes piercing into hers and making her stomach scream in agony.

"Then I hunt down your watcher and rip them to pieces while Spike here makes you watch." Buffy said, "Either that or I'll turn her, make you watch us torture her. Depends on how I'm feeling. I could just be nice and snap her neck, but you never know with me any more. I tend to like a little spontaneity in my unlife."

Buffy smiled as her heartbeat raced in her chest and stepped back a little, "Now, Faith, you're going to help us out. You see, right now, we aren't hurting anyone – we aren't even hunting. Sunnydale is safe as long as we are here keeping the other vamps under control. You come after us, and all hell breaks loose right on your doorstep. And I've experienced hell breaking loose – it isn't fun. That's how I died the first time.

"What you're going to do is patrol, keep the demons out of my was while Spike and I work on getting the hell out of dodge. What you also need to do is keep on the lookout for a few vamps that are on the red list."

Faith's lips twisted down in disgust, but she nodded her to go on. She didn't want to die, and she didn't want Diana to die because of her. She'd go along with her for now.

"There's three vamps that if you see them, you don't fight. You come straight to me or Spike." Buffy continued, "Your watcher can look them up so you don't go crazy with every vamp you see. There's Angelus, Drusilla, and Darla, all part of the Aurelian line."

"What, you trying to avoid a family reunion?" Faith said with a grin, "You're a fledge, I didn't think you had any power."

Spike quirked an eyebrow, "Someone's been doing there homework."

"I'm a Slayer." Buffy retorted, "I get special privileges. Now, you see them, you tell me. You do this and I might not kill you for a quick snack, got it?" she didn't wait for a response, "You're gonna act as a line of communication for me – you're gonna start at Sunnydale High soon, aren't you?"

"I'm supposed to, don't reckon I'll show." Faith admitted nonchalantly, "School isn't really my thing."

"Well you'll show and introduce yourself to the computer science teacher, Ms Calendar." Buffy demanded, "You're gonna act as my spy. You can even think up your own theme song. That way my Watcher doesn't catch on and blow this all out of the water."

"Fine, I'll go, but don't expect me to learn anything." Faith snapped, feeling her patience wane the longer she was held there. It was kind of nice, though, feeling Spike's muscles against hers. Not nice enough to make her wanna switch teams, though.

"Is there anything you don't understand?" Buffy asked.

"Nope, think I got it all – I act as spy, keep you in contact with Ms C, keep my mouth shut, or my watcher gets filleted." Faith managed to recite calmly, "Now let me go."

Spike looked at Buffy and quirked a brow before letting Faith go, moving to wrap his arm around Buffy.

"Watch out for Angelus." Buffy added, "If you don't then you'll wind up dog food of the canned variety."

Faith took that as a goodbye, and before the two vampires could say anything else, she dashed upstairs and out into the open air. Buffy watched with a frown as Spike kissed her head.

"Want me to get one of the others to tail her?" he asked.

"Yeah, preferably Devin." Buffy added, tilting her head and staring at the steps, "He looks like he's getting a little bored." She paused before pulling away from her lover "I'm gonna give Will's a call."

"I can check on your mum if you want." Spike offered before he knew what he was saying. Buffy smiled up at him, making his head spin, and kissed him softly.

"Thank you Spike." She murmured, "For everything."

He watched her with lust clouded eyes as she sashayed away, closing their door behind her.

Christ, he loved that girl.


	15. Chapter 15

**18thCentury Girl  
**Chapter Fifteen

Devin was the type of Vampire who wanted to survive at any and all costs. If that meant going on an all pig blood diet, then that's what he would do. If that meant getting a soul stuffed in his chest, then he'd help the witch get all the ingredients. Survival was of the utmost importance, and that day when Spike burst in talking nonsense about not killing any humans or getting dusted, he'd sided with him

Devin wasn't a fool. He knew that Spike was strong. He would be a good ally. He was his main shot at surviving the reign of the Slayer-turned-vampire who had invaded their home. At first he loathed the idea of turning the Slayer – nothing good could come of it – and for the longest time he stayed away. But then the number of minions was reduced, and suddenly Buffy made more sense. He came to respect her, much more than that idjit Angelus and his batshit crazy ho.

But this was close to suicide. He respected Buffy, but ever since the Angelus ordeal she had been slowly unhinging. He wouldn't be surprised if she lost her mind completely and turned into a second Drusilla. The saddest thing of it all was that Spike would be there for her every step of the way because though he never said anything out loud it was obvious that he loved his childe.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, glaring at the silent house in front of him. He'd tracked the Slayer's scent all the way here, and he had yet to see any action. Only the kitchen light was on where a woman waited impatiently, absently chewing on her nail and reading a book. This was no doubt the girls Watcher, and he knew that she was more than prepared for anything that came her way.

"So, am I the latest attraction in Sunnyhell?" a voice asked from behind him, "Or are you just stupid?"

Devin moved quickly, rolling out of the way of the incoming stake and glaring up through demon eyes at the brunette slayer he was supposed to be watching.

"Just doing my job, lady, no reason to get bent out of shape." He snapped, letting his demon recede as he calmly rose to his feet, "I think you know why staking me would be a bit of a bad idea."

"I'm sure that B can find another vamp to watch over me." Faith snapped, twirling her stake anxiously, "So staking you won't cause too much of a fuss."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Devin retorted, "Buffy and Spike are fond of me. Killing off their favorite might make them a little sore."

A blatant lie, of course. Sure they liked him, but he wasn't their favorite. No, Dalton held that spot, to the shock of everyone in the factory. Buffy had a soft spot for him because of his faint similarities to her red headed friend, and Spike liked him for his loyalty. But what the Slayer didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

As expected she faltered slightly, but quickly regained her bravado, "Right, what do you want then?"

"I'm just making sure you don't goof things up." He snapped, "Buffy and Spike have their hopes resting on you right now. I'm not letting you ruin their shot at freedom."

"Well stay out of my way unless you want to get staked." Faith growled, lowering her weapon, "Next time I won't hesitate in staking you."

He watched as she turned and headed back towards the house, a small smirk rising on his lips as he watched her hips sway. She was definitely hot, but she wasn't his type – much to bossy. He liked the sweet and demure type. That and he wasn't insane like Spike.

With an unnecessary sigh Devin hunkered down and prepared to have a long, boring night.

.

Buffy was nervous and everyone could see it – even Spike left her to her own sometimes. It wasn't her fault, though. Her slayer dreams were getting worse and worse whenever she tried to get some sleep, never letting her have a moment of peace. She felt if something didn't happen soon she would go insane.

With Devin gone looking after Faith, she felt as if half the time she was open up to an attack. Spike was usually less than a room away, but she felt like she needed to be surrounded. It made her feel weak.

She was confused as to why Darla put so much fear in her. Sure, she had been the big bad for a little while last year, but she wasn't too major in Buffy's career as a Slayer. Maybe it was the fact that Darla had gotten to her mother? Or maybe it was because she wanted revenge? Before she was just doing what the master ordered and the only real grudge she had against her was that fact that she'd caught Angel's interest. Now, though, her death was because of her, indirectly or not.

"I'm going hunting." Buffy said suddenly, making Spike look up curiously.

"You sure about that, pet?" he asked.

"I just need some air." She explained, "If I'm not back in forty minutes, worry."

She didn't wait for a response and hurried out of the warehouse and into the humid California night. She walked as fast as she could, not bothering to appear human due to the silent streets. She made it to the outskirts of town and paused in attempt to gather herself enough to start tracking some easy prey.

"Well, well, look who's all out by her lonesome." A familiar, girly voice said. Buffy stiffened and she turned quickly, snarling as she spotted Darla standing just a few feet behind her. Buffy could see the alley way she had come from, and it lessened her fear slightly.

"Darla." Buffy said calmly, "Looking good considering you've been dead for a year."

"Oh, it's amazing what a little magic here and there can do." She said pleasantly, "I hear that you're the one who got rid of Angelus' little problem. I've gotta thank you for that – I missed him."

"You're not even a little sore that he's the one that dusted you?" Buffy asked.

"Oh, I've punished him for that, don't worry." Darla said with a smile that told Buffy exactly how she 'punished' him. The image made her sick.

"Well I hope you got enough of him, cuz you won't be seeing him again until you're both in hell." Buffy snapped, pulling her stake from her jacket pocket and lunging. Darla was expecting that and quickly sidestepped, pulling her own stake from her back pocket and quickly jumping into the fray. Buffy dodged a punch and swung her stake around, aiming for her heart, only for her arm to be blocked and tossed out of the way. She quickly dodged another swing and side sweeped Darla, sending the small blonde to the ground. She wasn't down for long and bounced right back up, sending a kick that landed on Buffy's cheek and sent her crashing to the floor. A gust of air left her lungs as Darla sat on top of her, stake in hand.

"You're such a silly little vampire." Darla observed, "Breathing is useless now – why do you still do it?"

"What can I say, I like the taste." Buffy retorted, using all her lower body strength to brace her feet against the ground and send Darla flying off of her with a roll – the downside of being tiny was less mass to keep an opponent pinned down. Buffy quickly regained her footing and landed a kick in Darla's gut as the blonde tried to regain her footing.

"Looks like you could use some help, B." Faith's voice interrupted, causing both blondes to turn and look at the brunette Slayer. "I thought you were supposed to be strong."

"Shut up Faith." Buffy snapped, lunging at Darla. Unfortunately Faith wasn't enough of a distraction and Darla countered with a kick to the side, sending Buffy skidding across the ground. Darla was on top of her before she could catch her breath – the advantage of being tiny was that she was fast. This time Darla pinned Buffy's arms over her head and slammed her teeth into Buffy's neck before she had time to throw her off again.

"Buffy!"

As soon as Darla got her fangs in her neck they were ripped out, making Buffy cry out in pain as they tore her flesh. She glanced over and saw Devin facing off against the infinitely smaller Darla, quickly slamming her face with his elbow and following with a kick to the gut. Buffy was surprised as a tanned hand was offered to her, and looked up to see Faith standing there, her face less than pleased.

"I was hoping you would take each other out and save me the trouble." Faith admitted. Buffy laughed weakly and accepted her hand, only to be yanked up faster than necessary and hit with a punch to the face. Buffy half expected a stake to the heart to follow but instead she found herself once again save by Devin, who appeared behind Faith and sunk his fangs deep in the Slayers neck. Faith's eyes widened and her knees gave way as he held her body close, her stake slipping from her fingers. Buffy turned in a panic only to see that Darla was no where to be found. Buffy breathed in and frowned realizing that Darla had made her escape while Devin was busy dealing with Faith.

And speaking of Faith, Buffy felt her lips quirk up as another scent filtered through her nostrils. She turned in time to see her eyes slide up and a shiver run through her body.

"Devin." Buffy said calmly, watching as her minion pulled his fangs free from Faiths neck and glance at the blonde, hunger clear in his eyes. "Drain her." Faith opened her eyes and fear entered her heart, and for the first time she really thought she was going to die. The thought didn't last long as Devin sunk his fangs back in her neck and the explosive pleasure filled her body again.

Before she could stop herself, she felt herself slip away into oblivion.

"Stop." Buffy ordered, making Devin freeze and look at her in confusion.

"You just said –"

"I said that to scare her." Buffy explained, frowning and taking a step towards the stinking duo. It was a scent she was used to considering how often she and Spike spent screwing each others brains out, but it didn't stop it from getting to her. "She's knocked out now."

"Way to get my hopes up." Devin murmured, grunting as he adjusted Faith in his arms and held her bridal style. "Now what?"

"Uh – your face is still –" Buffy absently waved to her face, and he got the message. He tried to shift back, but it didn't work. For the first time in a while he felt kind of sheepish.

"It won't, ah, go down." He said awkwardly. Buffy quirked an eyebrow and glanced at his crotch. He felt his face heat up in embarrassment, "N-Not that! My face!"

"That's not the only thing that wont go down." Buffy observed, rolling her eyes, "Whatever, lets get her back to the factory."

Devin obeyed but kept his eyes glued to anything other than the unconscious Slayer in his arms. He could only imagine having Slayer blood on tap, and a body like this to accompany it-

"Devin! Calm down!" Buffy said, her eyebrows raised as a testament to her amusement. She was bothered by it since she'd never seen Devin so much as flustered, but she couldn't help be amused that the most anti-slayer minion they had had a boner the size of the Washington monument because of one.

They made it back to the factory in record time, and when they opened the door everyone was there in a heartbeat, Spike leading the pack and walking up to Buffy with so much authority that for a moment she felt her demon step down in obedience.

That went away the moment he wrapped her in his arms and held her close, burying his nose in her hair. "Bloody hell, when I smelled your blood – don't do that again."

"That was totally not my fault." Buffy defended quickly as he pulled away. His eyes zeroed in on the bite on her neck and he frowned angrily. Before she realized what he was doing his mouth was wrapped around the wound and her blood was flowing into his mouth. Her knees buckled and she moaned as she braced herself against him.

"Do you know what Darla tried to do?" he asked, pulling away to inspect the slightly healed marks.

"Um, kill me?" she said, her mind muddled from his kiss. Spike shook his head.

"That was a claim bite." Spike said, "It's deeper than it should be. If Devin hadn't acted then you would be under her control."

"So, like, a minion claim?" Buffy asked, her nose wrinkling angrily. "Ew. I don't wanna be a minion. No offense." She said to the remaining minions, who looked nonplussed.

"Bloody bitch." Spike murmured, running a thumb over the wound, "It might scar."

"No!" Buffy whined, trying unsuccessfully to look at her neck, "I've already got enough scars! I don't want another one, from her no less."

"I don't think you're understanding what I'm trying to get at, here." Spike snapped. "If this has time to scar over you'll always have an attachment to Darla. You wouldn't be able to kill her without killing yourself. Sure, you wouldn't have to obey her, but you wouldn't be able to kill her."

Panic started to set in then, "What do I do?" Buffy asked worriedly, biting her lip.

"It has to be over ridden by either a stronger vamp, an older vamp, or a stronger claim." Spike explained. He glanced over at Devin for the first time and furrowed his eyes. "What's goin' on with you?"

"What do you want me to do with Faith?" Devin asked awkwardly. Spike shrugged.

"Chain her up downstairs." Spike said, "I don't care right now, just don't let her out of your sight."

Devin grumbled under his breath but left to do as he was told, adjusting Faith in his arms as he jogged downstairs. Spike glanced over his shoulder and without any words the other minions left the duo alone. Only when they were alone in the room did Spike face his childe again.

"You don't have long." Spike observed as he inspected the wound again, "You've got better healing than most vamps, so it'll scar quicker."

"How long?" Buffy asked weakly. Spike shrugged.

"An hour, maybe two." He reasoned. "Whattaya wanna do about it?"

"You could override the claim." Buffy offered softly, glancing up nervously at her sire.

"'m not older or stronger than Darla." Spike denied, "Physically I could take her out, but I'm lower in the chain of command. If we weren't family I could do that."

"Then what's a stronger claim?" Buffy asked. Spike licked his lips and met her eyes.

"There's a mating claim." Spike said softly, "It's the strongest claim you can find – nothin' will override tha'."

Buffy didn't need him to explain that one – that came imbedded deep inside of her. She knew what it meant. The only problem was she didn't know if she was in love with Spike.

"I understand if you don' wanna do it." Spike quickly defended, averting his eyes to stare at the slow bleeding wound, "I could always do a family claim, reiterate our bond as sire and childe, but Darla might be able to break that. It should keep them away long enough for us to get a good chunk out of them."

"Spike." Buffy interrupted, "Do you love me?"

Spike froze and slowly let his gaze meet hers again. He saw no love in her look, only trust and curiosity. It broke his heart.

"I don't wanna rush into things only to find out this isn't what you want." He said, avoiding the question, "We'll just do a family bond, that way-"

"Do you love me?" she pushed, and Spike sighed angrily.

"Bloody hell pet, I know you don't love me, are you going to really ask me to answer something like that?" he demanded.

"If you love me, then I want you to claim me." Buffy said finally, making him stop. "If you love me then who better to claim me? I might not love you yet, but there's something here, something deep, and it isn't the fact that you're my sire. I trust you, Spike. If you love me, I want you to claim me."

He paused for a long moment and gently ran his thumb over her wound, smearing the blood that had gathered there. "You mean that?"

"I trust you, Spike." Buffy whispered, gently cupping his face in her hands, "If you love me, then I want you to claim me. I couldn't see an unlife without you, Spike. Being with you forever doesn't bother me. I actually kind of want it."

There was a long moment of silence where Spike looked at her, trying to gauge if she really meant what she was saying. When she didn't falter, he gave in. He wanted nothing more than to have her with him for the rest of his life, and this was his chance. She said yes, that meant she wanted him for forever too. That was enough, for now.

"C'mon, pet, lets get you downstairs." He murmured, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and letting her lean into his side. They were more silent than they had ever been, and the air was more tense than they could ever remember it being. They entered their room and suddenly the bed looked much more menacing than it ever had before. They stood silently for a moment before Spike pulled away and gently ran his fingers through her hair.

"You sure?" he asked again, "Once we start there's no going back."

"I'm sure Spike." Buffy said firmly. Spike hesitated a brief moment before dipping his head and capturing her lips in a soft kiss.

As his hands gently pressed her body against his, they both realized that this was different from any other time they'd been together. They were always so rough, so dominating, but now they were soft, tender.

"Spike." Buffy whispered as they pulled away to meet each others eyes, "I trust you."

It wasn't I love you, no, but it was a step towards it. It meant more to Spike than he'd realized it would, and he kissed her softly.

"I'll take care of you." He murmured, "I promise."

He kissed down her neck and gently ran his tongue over the bleeding marks, which now looked just like average bite marks, not the ragged cuts that were there just minutes ago. They were running out of time. He slowly sank his fangs deep into her neck, hearing her gasp of pain as his fangs went deeper than they'd ever gone before. The moment her blood hit is tongue his cock sprang to attention and he began to slowly rock his hips against her, moaning with each brush of her body against his.

"Spike." Buffy gasped, her claws digging into his back. She hadn't even realized she'd vamped out until a deep, primal growl ripped through her body. Spike's demon reacted immediately and echoed her growl, sinking his fangs even deeper until she could feel even his smaller fangs pierce her skin. He bit harder as she began undoing his pants with needy hands and grabbed his cock, stroking him in time with each pull of her blood.

Her breath hitched as she felt her orgasm build, and she keened as it continued to build at an outstanding pace.

"Mate!" Spike growled angrily, "Mine!"

Buffy moaned loudly and sunk her fangs into his neck, going in as deep as she could without tearing the wounds, "Mine! My Mate!" she growled.

Her orgasm hit her suddenly despite the gradual build, shocking her and forcing her head back and a high pitched moan to rip through her throat. "_Spiike_!"

"Buffy!" Spike growled deep in his throat, pulling his fangs from her neck as he came, his cock jerking in her hand and his cum coating her shirt. Buffy was shocked when, instead of her body relaxing into post-coital bliss, it tensed up as another orgasm reared through her, accompanied by a pull so strong she almost thought she was being yanked forward by someone. If it wasn't for Spike's body pressed so close to hers she would have panicked.

She cried out and clutched to Spike desperately as emotions clouded her head and she finally came down from an inconceivable high. When she came too, she was impossibly aware of Spike, his every move, his every breath.

But most of all she could feel his love, and it was so brilliant it almost brought tears to her eyes.

.

_MUAHA BITCHES DIDN'T EXPECT THAT :D_

_Anyway, I know I said I'd be on hiatus for a while, but apparently misery makes me write faster. Do you know how many times I almost cried during this chapter? It was hard, though, to write that claiming scene cuz I just was not up to writing smut. My libido has been sucked away like a soul from a dementors victim. This is what love does to me :/ Blech. That and every song I hear makes me want to burst into tears for some reason or another. Like, Gotten, by Slash ft. Adam Levine? OMG TEARFEST._

_Anyway, enough of my problems, I'm sure you don't give a rats ass. Enjoy the chapter (:_


	16. Chapter 16

**18th Century Girl  
**Chapter Sixteen

Devin could smell everything that was going on down the hall and it was driving him crazy. Not only was he hyped up on Slayers blood, but he was forced to watch after an unconscious Slayer with a rockin' bod while Buffy and Spike were busy settling the whole claim issue. The scent was intoxicating in itself. Add on to the fact that Faith's wounds were still bleeding, Slayer blood was rushing through his veins, and Faith's top was too tight and too small to be considered a proper top and you had a recipe for disaster.

"_Spiiike!"_

Devin shuddered and shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to pull himself together. There was so much blood floating around this damn factory and all he wanted was to find a secluded room to have a wank.

'_God, I've been hanging out with Spike for too long'_ he thought as he let his head fall back against the wall with a heavy sigh. Unlike him, though, Spike didn't have to have to "wank" to get off any more – he had Buffy, who was more than willing to jump his bones whenever he wanted. Of course he could always get Marie or Samantha to help him, most likely both at the same time, but they were boring now. At first to him it had seemed like they were the stuff of legends, succubi who knew exactly how to please a man every time, but after a dozen or so times they started to get repetitive and left him satisfied but aching for more when all they wanted to do was go to sleep or go hunting. Devin shook his head and glanced again at the Slayer.

For a second, he wondered how much longer she would be unconscious. Maybe he could sneak one in there before she woke up…

He watched her for a long moment but when nothing changed he thought that maybe luck was on his side. He lowered his hands to his zipper, only to freeze. He smirked slowly.

"You almost got me there." He said, moving his hands and propping his head up on his fist, "Thought you could trick me, huh?"

No response, but it seemed she'd forgotten she was in a room with a vampire. He could hear her heartbeat, her breathing. She was awake – hadn't been for very long, but long enough. Devin rolled his eyes and swung his legs over the side of the bed before walking over and kneeling in front of her.

"Might as well open your eyes, greet the day, tell the sun hullo. Well, at least tell me hullo – suns not out yet."

Faith kept still, but Devil knew better. It seemed he would have to take a more proactive stance in waking her up. He tug on a tendril of her dark hair, but didn't even get a wince in response. He chuckled.

"This is just stupid, now." He said as he placed his palm against her neck and squeezed, "If you're really unconscious, Slayer, then I suppose you won't mind if I have my fun…"

He watched her face closely as he slid his hand lower over her exposed collar bone, grinning as her muscles tensed under his touch. He replaced his hand with just a finger and began tracing the collar of her shirt before slowly working down her top.

He anticipated her attack, her leg kicking up in hopes of connecting with his groin, and with a quick move he held her leg down to the floor. Her eyes were open now and she was glaring, but her movement was limited as he sat firmly on her legs and her hands remained chained above her.

"Get the hell off of me." She demanded, her eyes burning holes into him.

"No can do. It's my job to look after you, or don't you remember?" he asked playfully, enjoying the fire in her eyes.

"Judging by the tent in your jeans you wanna do more than just _look after_ me." Faith quipped, glaring at his crotch. Devin chuckled and shrugged unapologetically.

"What can I say, your blood really got the juices flowing," he admitted, "Can't help it. Haven't you heard – Slayer blood is one hell of an aphrodisiac."

"You're sick." She snapped.

"No, I'm in perfect health – aside from the whole dead thing. If you want I can show you just how healthy I am." He winked and she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, but Buffy is the one who likes her men undead. I prefer a man with a pulse, thanks." She snapped.

"See, even if I was interested in Buffy there's no chance in that happening. Never was. She belongs to Spike, always has and always will." _Especially now_, He added in his thoughts, but he didn't say it. He couldn't let the Slayer know about their claim – it was their only weakness now, as much as it was their greatest asset.

"Right, because Vampires are just the greatest example of monogamy ever." Faith bit out sarcastically.

"Hey, some vampires dig that," Devin said with a shrug. "It isn't really my place though. I like a bit of variety in my unlife."

"How old are you, even?" Faith demanded.

"I was turned when I was 25, if that's what you're asking." He knew it wasn't, but he was enjoying his games too much.

"Thanks, asshat, I mean how long you've been a vamp." She snapped.

"Well, if you're so curious, about ten years now," He admitted with a grin. "I look good for my age, don't I?"

"Who even turned you, then? Spike hasn't even been in Sunnydale for a year. Why do you follow him?"

"It's called survival, sweet cheeks," Devin said condescendingly, patting her cheek. "Survival of the fittest. Sunnydale is a rough place to live even without a Slayer, so you flock to the strongest person you can and you stick with them. They earned my allegiance."

"Well what if someone stronger comes around?" Faith asked. "Do you just jump ship?"

"Even if someone stronger came around, Buffy and Spike would take care of them in a heartbeat," Devin said confidently. "No one can beat them."

Faith narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. "And if someone were to separate them…?"

He immediately caught onto her train of thought and with a snarl his hand wrapped around her neck and his yellow eyes glared into her brown ones. "Don't even think about it, girly. Your life is in my hands right now. I say you weren't cooperating and your removal was necessary they wouldn't even bat an eyelash. You're not safe, you never are. Get used to it."

Faith didn't flinch, and Devin couldn't resist, not when her blood was so tantalizing and her neck was so close. He ran his lips slowly along her jaw, feeling her shiver under his touch, and tongued the still weeping bite on her neck. He didn't bite down – she couldn't afford to lose any more blood, not tonight – he just sucked gently at the wound to bring new blood to the surface. Her heart began thumping faster and faster in her chest and the scent of her arousal flooded his senses. He grinned.

"Seems like somebody likes a guy with fangs." He murmured, feeling her wiggle under him. He didn't worry about his control – he had always been surprisingly good at keeping his victims alive after some lunch, even when he was a fledge. It was no different now.

"Oh, _god._" Faith moaned as her body finally won out and her hips thrust up pleadingly. Devin didn't stop, letting the slow pull rush through her. He could feel the heat radiating off of her, the muscles tensing as she got closer and closer until-

"Oh my _GOD!"_ She screamed, her leg's jerking beneath him as her orgasm rushed through her. Devin pulled back with a smirk and wiped her blood away with the back of his hand. He was still hard and infinitely worse off than he was a few minutes ago, but the scent of her arousal made it all worth while. She was shaking under him, her eyes closer and her mouth parted seductively as she tried to catch her breath. He used her distraction to slip off her legs and get a safe distance away. He watched as she slowly came down, her cheeks a beautiful pink and her legs pressed tightly together.

"You ass." She breathed as she finally worked up the energy to glare at him.

"Yeah, I do have a fabulous ass, thanks for noticing." He said slyly. Faith groaned and let her head fall against the wall with a loud _thunk_, sensations still running rampant through her body.

Devin watched as exhaustion took over once more and couldn't help but notice how different she looked when she was asleep. She looked so vulnerable, sweet even. It just made his cock ache even more.

The door finally opened and Dalton hesitantly walked in, eyes keeping firmly away from the unconscious and delicious smelling Slayer.

"Ah, Spike asked for us to switch out," Dalton revealed. "He can't rest when he can hear you both…"

"Right, watch out for her, Dalt, she's a tricky one." He instructed, standing and adjusting his jeans as he headed out of the room, "Watch out for her legs, she'll kick the crap outta you if you give her the chance."

.

It was nearly a day later that Buffy and Spike were fit enough to leave their room without pushing themselves against the wall and shagging until the wall gave out (and that wasn't an exaggeration; they lost three walls and part of the floor because of their antics).

"How's the Slayer?" Spike asked as he crossed paths with Dalton. Though Spike could now resist the urge to fuck Buffy till she was limp, being apart was still too much of a strain – she kept herself firmly located under his protective arm and her hand snug in his back pocket.

"Ah, she's quite headstrong." Dalton explained quickly, "Only Devin can…subdue her enough to keep her from trying to break free."

Spike and Buffy both rose an eyebrow, slightly unnerving the minion. They had always been similar, but now it was eerily so. Dalton knew better than to say anything though – the claim stayed within the factory walls.

"I'm sure Devin's enjoying that." Spike said with a lecherous grin. Buffy quickly pinched his side and they stared at each other for a moment before Spike rolled his eyes and returned his attention to Dalton.

"Right. Is she awake now?" he asked.

"As far as I'm aware, yes." Dalton said.

"Great. We have some things to talk about." Spike said ominously as he turned and headed downstairs, Buffy still wrapped around him. Anyone who didn't know the two might have thought Buffy looked weak, the way she clung to him so tightly, but Dalton could easily see the way Spike's arm was just as tight around her shoulder and was pressed just as close. It was unnerving seeing two vampires so dependent on the other, and Dalton mentally promised that he would never mate – he was already weak for vampire standards, he didn't need another weakness.

Spike and Buffy entered Faith's room to a most amusing sight. Devin barely looked up from the set of cards in his hand while Faith looked up from her lap to see the intruders.

"Got any fives?" Devin asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, second card from the right." Faith said. With a triumphant grin Devin slipped the card from her lap and put the pair with the rest of his winnings. Even without hands it seemed they found a way to play a semi-successful round of Go Fish.

"Looks like you managed to keep yourselves entertained," Buffy said with an appreciative nod, "Go Fish. Effective."

"Faith here looks pretty relaxed," Spike observed, his keen eyes missing nothing. "How often have you been drinking from her?"

"Just enough to keep her weak," Devin admitted without hesitation. "Otherwise she starts to be a handful."

"You haven't seen anything yet." Faith murmured rebelliously under her breath.

"We need to have a little chat with the Slayer." Spike finally said.

"Righty then," Devin stood and placed his cards aside, "I'll get back to you later, Slayer. I'll be outside if you need me."

Devin swaggered out of the room confidently, and Spike couldn't blame him – he'd been feeding off Slayer blood for near three days, it could make anyone feel extra confident. The power boost wouldn't leave him for at least a week.

"So, Faith." Spike said after the door closed as he untangled himself from his childe, "Buffy here tells me you decided to try and pull a fast one on us."

"I'm a Slayer, she's a vamp – can you blame me?" She asked, faking bravado. Devin wasn't lying about her being weak – she was having trouble staying awake.

"But you gotta admit we've been very hospitable, considerin' we're vamps." Spike said, nodding to the unfinished Doublemeat Palace burger setting to her left, "We could have let you starve."

"Thanks for that." She said dryly.

"The point is, we gave you a chance," Buffy snapped. "You lost it. Do you remember what we said we'd do?"

Faith paled and before she could even think of a response the door opened and Jerry, a large and imposing man even by vampire standards, tossed a half-drained watcher towards Spike. He caught her easily and before Faith could protest Jerry was gone and she was left with the two vampires.

"Now, Faith, we can do this the easy way or the hard way," Buffy said in a pseudo-bubbly voice. "You can align yourself to use _permanently_ or we rip your watcher in half here and now."

Panic was starting to build in Faith's chest – while she was no doubt just a charge to Dormer, she had been one of the few people who cared about her even minutely. She didn't know if she would be able to make it if she lost her.

"You have three seconds," Spike said, grabbing the Watchers arm and holding it threateningly. "One…two…th-"

"Alright!" Faith caved, letting her head fall back against the wall, "Alright. Just – don't hurt her."

"There's a good girl," Spike praised. He handed the watcher to Buffy, who was quick to string her up besides her charge. "That wasn't too hard, now, was it?"

"Fuck you." Faith spat.

"Sorry, this tight little body is off limits," Spike smirked. "Devin, get in here."

Devin entered without complaint, his hands shoved in his pockets as he looked over the new addition curiously.

"What's up, Boss?" Devin asked curiously.

"Faith here has decided that she's going to become a permanent addition to our little group." Spike explained. Devin raised an eyebrow.

"You're gonna change her?" He asked.

"No, no, that would be too dangerous." Spike disagreed, "We're just gonna have to put a claim on her."

Devin didn't need him to explain any further. He sighed and nodded, "Right, well, might as well get started."

Spike stood and Buffy watched with interest as Spike's face shifted into his game face and he pulled aside Devin's collar, "Looks like you're gettin' a promotion, mate." He growled, before sinking his teeth into the younger vamps throat.

Watching her mate bite another vamp was vaguely unsettling, especially since she knew how bites affected them. Devin groaned and his head fell back as power rushed through him and Spike growled as second-hand Slayer blood flooded his mouth. Faith couldn't help but feel a bit awkward – it was all very homoerotic.

The bite didn't last long, not as long as it seemed, and Spike pulled back to cut his wrist open and offer his blood to the other man. He didn't let Devin bite him directly, that would give him too much power – instead Devin had to deal with this. It went against any vampire's instinct, but the purpose was to show obedience and the ultimate allegiance, not to make a bloke feel special.

Devin pulled back from Spike's wrist quickly and his eyes shown bright yellow. Spike stepped back and Buffy immediately slid her hand back into his back pocket while he wrapped a firm arm around her shoulder.

"We'll leave you to it, then." Spike said.

"Have fun. Don't get too loud!" Buffy chirped. They left the room quickly, most likely eager to make it back to their room – or at least a room. That left Faith with her unconscious Watcher and her guard dog.

"What are you gonna do?" Faith asked suspiciously. Devin grinned and his face shifted as he quickly straddled her legs again.

"Nothing we haven't done before," He said. "This might be a bit more…intense, though."

He didn't give her a chance to respond before twisting her hair in his hand and tugging her head aside to reveal the still pristine expanse of her neck.

"Sorry, but this one has to be fresh," He said dryly. Faith couldn't help the small whimper that left her as he pressed his lips against her neck. "Geronimo."

His fangs pierced her skin and sunk in deep, deeper than he had ever bitten her before. Pleasure seared through her and her mind blanked as he drunk deep, the slow pull of her blood driving her insane with need.

"Oh my god," She whispered as her eyes widened and she pressed closer to him, her hips undulating under his weight. "Oh my god, oh my god, _oh my GOD!"_

She came violently, and for the first time ever she blacked out from the pleasure. All she could feel was the rolls of pleasure and the intense heat in her womb that had spread all over her body.

"_Mine!" _Devin hissed, the first thing she heard when she regained herself.

"Yours!" she choked out, unable to stop herself. Her nails bit into the skin of her palm, and blood dripped slowly from the crescent shaped wounds. "Oh god, oh my god."

Devin pulled back and grinned slowly, licking at his lips and ever so slightly grinding against her.

He stood with a grin and very carefully released her hands, inspecting the wounds there with a certain sense of pride. Faith watched him hesitantly as he kept her hands in his and kneeled over her again.

"I'm going to let your hands go." He explained softly, his eyes staring into hers. Now that his demon had receded his eyes were a clear grey that sent shivers down her spine. She never realized how boyish he looked before, too busy focusing on his vampirism.

"You're going to behave yourself," He continued, recapturing her attention. "You wont leave this room, and you wont help your watcher escape if she wakes up. You wont attack anyone who comes in here unless it's in self defense. Do you understand?"

Faith wanted to argue, but she couldn't. She nodded. He grinned.

"Good girl. I'm going to go get you some dinner, and you're going to get some rest."

Devin dropped her hands and left. Faith questioned his sanity, leaving her unchained and alone, but she was too tired to even try and escape, too weak. Even if she did escape they would just find her.

So she stood on shaky legs and maneuvered over to the bed, where she laid down and fell asleep almost instantly.

.

"Did it work?" Buffy asked Spike softly as they lay twisted around each other in their bed.

"Yes. Devin's officially an Aurelius," he explained. "I can feel the Slayer now, too, but it isn't very strong. Devin did a good job – her allegiance won't waver any time soon."

"I hate that we had to bind her like that," Buffy said honestly. "Slayers aren't meant to be bound, not to anything, not like this. It's unnatural."

"The bond will fade over time, it's incomplete, so she'll get over it," Spike comforted her, running his fingers through her hair. "It will take a while, but it'll last long enough for us to get things together."

"Thank you, Spike," She murmured, kissing his neck tenderly. "I'm sorry I got us into this huge mess. I didn't mean too."

"You didn't start it, pet. Just sleep – the sun will be up soon."

Buffy couldn't find anything to argue with that.

.

_A/N: ahahahah…hi_


End file.
